


Silver Bullet

by fedaykin_here



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin_here/pseuds/fedaykin_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After celebrating his greatest victory of putting away the biggest mob boss of the city in prison, Police Detective Jensen Ackles gets shot in the head. He awakens from his 5 years coma to a completely changed world where humans are at the bottom of the food chain. And Jensen unfortunately attracts the attention of the most powerful predator of them all, Vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Updated Author’s Note: All storylines and plot points belong to me. Please do not repost the story or parts of the story, use any plot points of the story without expressed permission from the author. Current and future stories will be removed from this site if plagiarism occurs from any of my stories.**

Then

“Ackles, I still can’t believe you put that bastard Sheppard away! You know how many other cops before you had promised the same thing but failed? And you still have a full head of hair, Asshole,” Misha Collins said to his partner and best friend. He mockingly glared but a huge smile slipped over his face as he watched his friend saunter away from him.

“You forgot to mention how young and handsome I am too. Don’t hate me because I’m beautiful, bitch,” Jensen winked at his friend.

Misha rolled his bright blue eyes. He jokingly asked, “So now that you’ve put the King of mobsters away for the City of New York, what are you going to do on your vacation?”

The dark blond haired man pressed a finger against his plush lips in a mocking pose. He mused sarcastically, “For my reward, I get to go back to that huge pile of paperwork sitting on both of our desks and fill out all the necessary forms for a couple of hours. And then if I really want to go buck wild, collapse on my bed afterwards and sleep for 5 months. But that’s never going to happen since I’m sure the remaining lieutenants in Sheppard’s gang will be fighting for power which will probably spill onto the streets and get innocent civilians injured or killed again.”

“Man, you gotta learn to lighten up. Can we not enjoy ourselves for one night before thinking about retaliations and mob wars?” 

“Fine, asshole. But come bright and early tomorrow, your saggy ass is mine. We need to shut those thugs down before they can even crawl out of the sewers. It’s the only way to keep our city safe.”

“You must be drunk if you think my ass is saggy! You can bounce a quarter off this pert bottom. Go on, I triple dog dare you to touch it, Ackles.”

“Really...? Triple dog dare me?”

“Hell yeah, come feel this luscious fine specimen. Go on… ,” Misha said, moving closer. He yelped in surprise when a coin hit him directly on the forehead. 

“Ouch! Why’d you do that?”

“You wanted me to bounce an quarter off your ass, didn’t you?”

“That was my face!”

“Oops, couldn’t tell the difference,” Jensen teased, grinning wickedly before Misha barreled directly into him. 

The two police detectives wrestled playfully in the middle of the deserted street under brightly lit streetlights, unaware that they were being watched. 

“Alright, I give up. I’m tired of you groping my balls, man. I know I’m irresistible, but seriously, I don’t like you like that.” Misha whined before he felt a whack on the back of his head. 

“Asshat,” Jensen muttered affectionately. 

“Oh shit!” Misha exclaimed, feeling his pockets.

“What?” Jensen asked.

“I can’t find my fucking cell phone!”

“Did you leave it in the bar?”

“Shit… I think I did! I must have taken it out to check for any missed calls when you were getting our drinks.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and replied, “Go get it. I’ll hail us a taxi and wait for you. Make sure you still have your wallet too. I’m not going to get stuck paying your half of the cab fare.”

“You are one cheap bastard!”

“That’s one handsome, cheap bastard to you,” Jensen replied tartly, chuckling when he heard his friend’s complaining grumblings. He turned his attention to the empty street and pulled out his cell phone to call the taxi company. After drinking with his co-workers and friends in celebration of their successful arrest of the biggest crime boss in the city, Jensen felt a little unsteady on his feet. He could feel the alcoholic buzz in his blood stream, giving him a happy, hazy sensation. His blurry green eyes glanced up at the pitch-black sky, admiring the bright shiny stars. He smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet solitude of the moment. 

A sharp rippling pain suddenly stabbed into the back of his head, the force knocking him off his feet. 

“Jensen!” He heard a distance voice call out to him. But he was already losing consciousness. He felt the warmth of his blood gushing downward from the gaping wound, wetting the collar and back of his shirt while his body slowly became numb. He realized in a moment of clarity that he had been shot. And then he drifted into darkness.

+++++++

Now

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Jensen heard the constant annoying sound. 

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

He itched to stop the sound, his fingers twitching against the stiff, hard sheets. 

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

The steady sound continued to mock him. He made a grumbling noise in back of his throat, surprised at how dry and unused it felt. 

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

He shook his head, struggling to open his eyes. It felt like his eyelids were glued shut. 

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

He forced his eyes open, blinking rapidly at the bright glaring lights shining above him. Feeling disorientated, he glanced around the stark white room. Unfamiliar surroundings greeted his eyes. He realized that the beeping sound was a heart monitor that was taped to his chest. He was lying in a hospital bed with a nasal cannula tube that was filtering oxygen into his nose, and an IV needle that was attached into his arm. He tried to move his hand, grasping at the stiff sheets but had to struggle to move his fingers. Beads of sweat broke out across his forehead as he continued to will his fingers to move toward the call button for a nurse. 

The door to his room suddenly swung open and a handsome young man walked through, head down studiously reading a chart in his hands. When he looked up and noticed Jensen’s vivid green eyes, he cried out in surprise.

“Holy Mother of God, you’re awake!” 

Jensen tried to respond but his dry aching throat only allowed him to form growling sounds, which then brought on a violent coughing fit. The man rushed to his side and pressed a cup of lukewarm water to his parched lips. 

“Easy. Take small sips. You don’t want to cause another coughing episode.”

“More…,” Jensen managed to whisper after he had greedily swallowed mouthfuls of water. 

“Okay. But I’m not going to give you another cup until I check your vitals. I’m really happy to see you awake, Jensen.”

“Who….are….?”

The man blushed at Jensen’s question. He lowered his eyes and replied, “Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Matt Cohen. I’ve been your doctor since you have been admitted to Gen Clove Rehabilitation Center.”

“How long…..” Jensen hoarsely whispered before he had another coughing fit. He felt his lungs throbbing in his chest as the loud sound of the heart monitor increased with his elevated heart rate. 

“There is no easy way for me to say this. You have been in a coma for the past five years. Due to the extensive damage you suffered from that bullet wound, there wasn’t a lot of hope that you’d survive your injury yet alone wake up again. But you defied all the odds and pulled through the operation. However you then slipped into a coma and it appeared as if you’d never wake up. But now you have... And I’m really glad to finally meet you.”

“Fuck… five years?” Jensen asked with dawning horror in his voice. 

The doctor’s eyes flickered, a shadow darkening his blue eyes. He said, “Yes, five years. And a lot has changed while you were asleep. And not for the better, I’m afraid.”

+++++++

8 months later

“Come on, Doc. I’m fit as a fiddle. Time for you to approve me for ‘active duty’ again. A deal’s a deal,” Jensen reminded his doctor. 

For the past eight months, Jensen had stayed at Gen Clove Rehabilitation Center. He spent every waking moment training his body back into shape. The years he’d spent comatose had caused severe atrophy in his muscles. When he had awakened, his muscles had deteriorated so much that he had great difficulty walking, standing, and even feeding himself. Relentlessly, he had spent hours in the facility rebuilding his body. His determination and dedication paid off by the additional muscle mass now packed onto his lean frame. 

“You’ve made a remarkable recovery in the short time that you’ve stayed here. But it still hasn’t changed the fact there is a small bullet fragment still lodge in your brain. At any moment, that fragment can become displaced and hit a major artery and you can die. Not to mention that you can develop a brain aneurysm. For your sake, I cannot medically clear you for active duty. I’m sorry, Jensen.” Matt Cohen explained, his blue eyes filled with remorse.

Jensen stared hard at the doctor, trying to quench the rage and frustration building inside him. He slowly leaned forward, the thin worn gray t-shirt stretched across his muscled chest, the short sleeves bunching at his arms. He didn’t noticed how Matt’s eyes fastened to his chest or how the doctor’s face briefly flushed pink before his eyes quickly glanced away. 

“You promised me that if I stayed at Gen Clove the entire time for my rehab, that you would sign off on my medical release. Were you lying to me, Doc?” Jensen asked angrily, his vivid green eyes hardened at the obvious betrayal. 

“I’m trying to protect you. It’s a new and more dangerous world out there. I don’t want you to die!”

“I’ve been a cop all my life. My dad and brother are cops. My grand dad was a Police commissioner. Blue is in our blood. It’s all that I know. If you take that away from me, you might as well put another bullet in my brain.”

“Please don’t say that!”

“It’s the truth. I’m nothing if I’m not a cop.”

“You’re here because you were a cop. Gunned down and left for dead! You lost five years of your life!”

“I know, Doc. And I wouldn’t change one thing.”

“Why not?” Matt demanded, unable to comprehend why the handsome man in front of him was willing to put his life in constant danger.

“Because I put that son of a bitch Shepard away for life. He’s not going to hurt any more innocent people. If I have to lose another five years of my life to ensure that he never gets out, then I gladly will.”

“You know that another mob boss just took his place, that you suffered all of this for nothing.”

Jensen smiled at the doctor. He replied, “Then I’ll take that bastard down as well. You can’t live life being scared and turning your back on doing the right thing. Sign the release, Doc.”

“You don’t understand! The world that you know has changed! It’s become more dangerous….”

Jensen cut Matt off. He replied, “That’s where you got it wrong, Doc. The world has always been a dangerous place. Now we know there are more bad guys in it.”

“Don’t make it seem that these are your typical ‘bad guys’. Five years ago when you went to sleep, vampires were the stuff of make believe. But the new reality is that they are real. They are supernatural predators.” 

“Sure, they got an extra set of fangs, but they still bleed,” Jensen flippantly replied.

“They are Vampires, Jensen! They just don’t have an extra set of teeth! They are also more powerful than us… stronger, faster, deadlier….”

“If you hack off their heads, they still die. If they break the law, I’ll put them down too. I’m not afraid of them.” 

“You should be!” Matt hissed, his heart beating rapidly at the idea of Jensen getting hurt. He knew that once Jensen left Gen Clove, he would immediately capture the attention of the vampires. It wasn’t just Jensen’s natural good looks that would draw the predators to him, but the honor and purity of his soul. His strength of character would be intoxicating to them. But Matt also knew that he couldn’t stop Jensen from leaving the facility. He stared into Jensen’s moss green eyes and knew that any arguments he raised would not change the dark blonde’s mind. His shoulders slumped in defeat. 

“Fine, you win. I’ll give them the medical release so you can be reinstated to the police department. However I’ll request that they put you on desk duty for the first six months. After that, you go through another medical evaluation to make sure that the bullet fragment remains stable. If it does, I’ll approve you for active duty. That’s the only compromise I can give you.”

Matt watched Jensen clenched his jaw and nodded. He continued, “At least if you’re a cop, you’ll be armed. Would you promise me one thing?”

“What’s that, Doc?” 

“Could you be careful and not get yourself killed? I’ll be really mad for wasting all these months on you otherwise.”

Jensen flashed Matt his million dollar smile and said, “When am I not careful, Doc?” 

Exhilaration filled Jensen; at long last he could finally begin living his life again. When the doctor told him that he had been comatose for the past five years, he hadn’t wanted to believe him. He’d grieved for the years that he’d lost, the people that died while he was away. It devastated him to find out that his mother had passed away from cancer three years ago while he’d laid in a coma. The world he knew had changed. Bogeyman monsters were a reality while the future in front of him suddenly became a dark mystery. The months he’d spent strengthening his body, he’d also spent relearning the terrifying world he now lived in. Staying at Gen Clove had insulated him, allowing him time to acclimate and prepare. Now he was ready to face the dark, twisted nightmares that had become reality. 

Determination glittered in his eyes. Detective Jensen Ackles quietly whispered “Let them come.” 

+++++++

“I can’t believe that doctor signed you out for desk duty. All you have to do is ace the medical evaluation six months from now and you are golden! He must really be in love with you.” 

“Shut up, Collins. Just cause I’m even better looking now than I was before doesn’t mean you have to start up with the lies. The kid knew that I was back into shape and saw no reason for not approving the medical release. He wasn’t in love with me, Asshat.” Jensen snarked back into the cell phone. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he knew how ‘in shape’ you were,” Misha’s voice leered over the mouthpiece. 

“Asshole… stop thinking that everyone is after my ass.”

“Newsflash, pretty boy. You always attract unwanted attention. Blame it on your girly looks. You do realize that the kid doctor you are referring to is probably older than you, right?”

“Fuck, he’s older than thirty? He looks so young, not hardened by life.”

“Trust me, if he survived the ‘culling’ then he has more life experience than a Holocaust survivor.”

“The culling? What’s that?” Jensen asked.

“That’s what we call the day the world found out that vampires actually existed. It happened shortly after your coma. I remembered a news report interrupting every television program. A fucking vampire representative told us how there was this ancient race that lived and ruled among us for centuries. They had finally decided to reveal themselves to us. In this new world order, we were given the privilege to openly serve them. Any that dared to defy them, would die a painful death. Then they showed us a demonstration of their powers. One vampire against a police squad. The poor bastards never had a chance. The vampire ripped through them like tissue paper. This caused a widespread riot. People were panicking, afraid for their lives. We were fighting our own people, trying to maintain law and order, and at the same time dealing with these new revelations. Then the vampires came out to play.

The fear and mass of people on the streets was too enticing for those fanged monsters to resist. They appeared on crowded streets full of people and started randomly attacking, draining their victims’ blood. Anyone that tried to fight, they tore apart. Afterwards, the streets were drenched with blood and littered with dismembered body parts. 

But those that stayed home weren’t safe from the monsters either. Vampires began rounding up people like cattle. They began breaking into houses, dragging families out, separating them, and then cataloging them. Those they wanted, they kept. Those they deemed unnecessary, they killed immediately. So many people died that night. I think sometimes they were the lucky ones. 

We couldn’t save anyone that night or any of the succeeding nights. It was a blood fest, vampires kept killing and we tried to survive, holding on to the last remnants of our sanity, our hope. We no longer fought; no human army could go up against them. They were too strong, too fast. We gave up and prayed for the end of the chaos and mayhem to come. And it did. But it wasn’t by our hands. Their Dark Prince declared an end to ’play time’ and ordered them back to their nests. 

Those dark days taught us that it was futile to fight against them. A new world order had been established. We had become the prey to our new lords. I often wonder why our governments didn’t put up a better fight, why we conceded so quickly. It was later revealed that those fucking vampires already had positions in our government. They were everywhere. In the government, business industry, in every facet of power, they had influence. We truly were their servants, even when we didn’t know it.” 

“Misha, I wish I could have been there.” 

“I don’t. I know how fucking stubborn you are and your annoying tendency of always sacrificing yourself for others would probably have gotten you killed during the culling. Or worse...”

“What do you mean… worse?”

“I mean those humans that were kept by the vampires. Not everyone got to go home.”

“What the fuck happened to them?”

“We don’t know and we haven’t asked. The new orders are simple. Anything that pertains to or is associated with vampires, we immediately turn over to their proper authorities. We don’t investigate.”

“Proper authorities, what the fuck man?! We are the proper authorities!” Jensen exclaimed indignantly. 

“Not anymore. We are only allowed to investigate human-based crimes. Any crimes that are related to vampires, we immediately stop the investigation. Or suffer the consequences. The last time a detective didn’t listen, he was removed from the force. We later found him and his family throats ripped apart in their home. Since the wounds looked like a vampire attack, we couldn’t investigate any further. We had to turn over all our evidence to JPAD. JPAD is the vampire version of ‘the authorities’. Once they’re on a scene, we immediately evacuate the premises.”

“That is insane.” Jensen growled in disbelief. 

“This is the new reality that we live in now. If you have any issues, you might not want to return to the force. Some things are the same, like the people, but a lot of things have changed.” 

“Well…it’s bull fucking shit. When I investigate a crime and it turns out to be vampire related, I’m still going to investigate.”

“Jensen…..”

“And they can kiss my ass if they think they can stop me. I never let anyone bully me before and I’m not about to let them start.”

“Ackles, are you insane? They will fucking kill you!”

“I’d like to see them try.”

“You crazy mother fucker! I forgot how aggravating you could be! You can’t stand up to them. Many have tried and died.”

“Misha, you told me the same thing when I went after Sheppard. And look what happened, I dismantled his criminal organization and put that bastard away for life.”

“Yeah, you also forgot to mention how you also got shot in the head!” Misha sarcastically retorted. 

“Hey, still kicking so all ends well.”

“I think the bullet wound must have made you delusional. What is that sound in the background? Where the hell are you?”

“I’m making my way to Harvelle’s Roadhouse. I’m dying for their sweet coffee. Haven’t had any for over five years. I’m in serious withdrawal.”

“What?! You’re not at your apartment? I thought you were staying home and taking it easy for a few days?!” Misha screeched.

“Dude, calm down. It’s just coffee. Now you are beginning to sound like my doctor. I haven’t had a decent cup of caffeine in ages. Nothing is going to happen. Last time I checked, Harvelle’s Roadhouse was located in a good area.”

“That’s right but it’s near…..”

“Misha, hold on...” Jensen snapped at his partner, his green eyes tracking the group of men walking in front of him. He was two blocks away from the coffee shop. The urban area had changed to a more affluent surrounding, expensive stores lining the expansive street. He became suspicious of three men ambling directly in front of him. The men were dressed in inexpensive clothes making them stand out among the affluent crowd. He also noticed one of the men had a slight bulge beneath his shirt. The shape of the bulge looked like a concealed gun. He slowed his pace down, increasing the space between him and the men. He glanced around the area and noticed a big black van parked across the street with the motor running. His gut was telling him something wasn’t right.

“I’m going to have to call you back. If you don’t hear from me in fifteen minutes, come get me. I’m two blocks from the shop,” Jensen told his friend before abruptly hanging up. 

He slipped the phone back into his coat, suddenly missing the feel of his sidearm. His shoulders tensed in anticipation. The three men stopped in front of a posh clothing store, waiting. Suddenly the door spun open and a tall handsome man in an expensive black tailored suit strode out of the store with a beautiful brunette woman clinging on his arm. The three men instantly surrounded them.

“Shit,” Jensen mumbled before racing toward the group. He saw one of the men reaching for the bulge beneath his shirt, revealing a hidden Glock. He kicked his foot into the man’s left knee, incapacitating him. The man cried out in pain, dropping his gun and falling to his knees on the sidewalk. Jensen quickly elbowed the man’s companion standing on his left, smashing into the thug’s face, a crimson spray of blood erupted from his broken nose as he fell backward from the blow. Jensen quickly knuckle punched the kneeling man knocking him unconscious. With lightning fast speed, Jensen rammed directly into the handsomely tailored man, instinctively covering his body with his own, pushing him to safety. Moments later, he felt a cold splash of water, soaking his back. Without any hesitation, he lowered his trunk, twisted his body and delivered a high sidekick, hitting the third goon in the chest. The hooligan stumbles backwards from the force. Jensen leaped forward punching the man in the stomach before driving his right fist directly into the man’s face. A screech of tires roaring away had Jensen snapping his head toward the sound, watching the black van escaping. The license plate was missing from its rear bumper. 

Jensen ignored the groaning men on the ground, confident that they were too injured to escape. His green eyes swept toward the man he was trying to protect. He shivered as he felt the man’s multicolor eyes roaming intimately over his body. He felt like the man was stripping him bare, staring down into his very soul. 

“Come here,” the tall handsome man ordered. Jensen gape at him, surprised at the possessive tone in the big man’s voice. 

He raised his right eyebrow at the man and sardonically responded, “With an attitude like that, you really mustn’t wonder why people want to hurt you.” 

Jensen ignored the gasp of outrage from the brunette woman that was cowering nearby and turned his attention to the fallen criminals on the ground. He missed seeing the calculated interested expression on the big man’s face. Before he could reach down and search for any hidden weapons on their bodies, he found himself slammed up against the side of the building, the big man’s body covering his own. His face was jerked upwards, multicolor orbs staring down into his shocked angry green eyes. 

“Tell me your name,” the man growled. 

“It’s Detective Jensen Ackles, Asshole. If you don’t let go immediately, I‘ll have you charged with assaulting a police officer.”

“Whom do you belong to?” The tall stranger asked, his hand squeezing Jensen’s throat in warning, while his other hand began moving along the cop’s body, exploring the hidden lean muscles. 

Jensen froze in shock at the audacity of the big man. He heard the sound of a zipper unfastening and the tug of his jeans being push down to his thighs. He began to struggle when he felt a strong hand gripping his soft cock, rubbing the sensitive head until it began to harden. 

“You fucking pervert! Get your filthy hand out of my pants!” Jensen yelled in outrage despite his rising arousal. 

The tall stranger responded by nudging Jensen’s head to the side, exposing his pale smooth throat. The big man leaned forward and began nuzzling, licking and sucking until a purple bruise form on the delicate skin. Jensen tried to twist and jerk away from the stranger, fighting against the man’s hold and his own body’s enflamed reactions to the stranger. But with each tug, he inadvertently caused more friction for his cock, making it even harder and leaking into the man’s powerful grasp. 

“Mr. Padalecki, sir. Are you okay?” A voice to the right of Jensen asked. Jensen looked dazedly over at the blond haired stranger bowing his head submissively. His eyes were directed at the sidewalk, not daring to look at the struggling couple. 

The big man holding him captive suddenly snarled at the blond. White fangs emerged from his mouth, as his eyes morphed into a light blue. The blond haired man immediately fell to his knees, babbling his apologies. 

“You’re a fucking vampire….” Jensen whispered staring at Padalecki in muted terror. He watched as the vampire turned his supernatural light blue eyes from the kneeling man to him. In that moment he felt like a prey being stalked by a dangerous predator. 

“If you weren’t holding my junk, I would totally punch you in the face,” Jensen said, swallowing down his fear while staring at Padalecki challengingly. Surprised amusement flashed across the vampire’s face. His big fingers continue to firmly stroke Jensen’s rigid length, rubbing at the leaking slit. The cop bit his lip hard trying to hold back a moan. He continued to stare at the vampire, refusing to be the first to break eye contact. He didn’t realize that he had accidently drawn blood, a tiny crimson droplet sliding down his plush lower lip. 

Padalecki’s eyes immediately follow the drip before he crushed his lips against Jensen’s in a claiming kiss. He brutally ravished Jensen’s lips, demanding entrance until the cop relented and submitted to his demand. He thrust his tongue into Jensen’s moist mouth, while simultaneously stroking his dick. Jensen’s hands pushed uselessly at the vampire’s shoulders, trying to shove him away despite his body’s desperate wanton reaction. A needy moan erupted deep within him. Padalecki answered with a satisfied growl. The vampire suddenly pulled back and stared down at the beautiful flushed man in his arms.

“Mine,” he said before he snapped forward, sinking his fangs into Jensen’s neck. The cop cried out as feelings of euphoria burst through his body, he spilled hot spurts of come between their bodies, wetting Padalecki’s expensive suit and his own jeans. He could feel himself losing consciousness, drifting to sleep as Padalecki continue to drain his blood, sucking at his skin while his large hand continued to stroke his softening semen-covered cock. 

“All for a cup of coffee….” Jensen muttered before he drifted away into a sea of dreams, somehow sensing that he was safe in the arms of the predator that held him captive.

+++++++

“I cannot believe you, Jensen. Why could you not stay out of trouble for three fucking days?! You just had to get involved with vampires didn’t you? After I warned you about them, you just had to go save the biggest motherfucker of them all. Fuck, Ackles, what the Hell were you thinking?” Misha raged at his partner. He stared down at his pale friend who was lying on the couch. His mind flashed back to Jensen lying motionless on the hospital bed and the same feelings of helplessness filled him again.

“Calm down, Misha. Its not what you think.”

“Really? So you didn’t save Jared Padalecki’s life? Who also happens to be the Dark Prince AKA leader of all Vampire nests.”

“Huh…? His first name is Jared?”

“This is not a joke, Ackles!”

“Would you relax, Misha? I’m pretty sure that I’m not the first human he chewed on.”

“So you sure you didn’t do anything that would make him remember you? Are you positive?” Misha pressed, his blue eyes full of worry and fear for his partner. 

“You know me, I mouthed off at him….”

“Jesus Christ. Please tell me you didn’t disobey any of his direct orders.”

Jensen remained silent, remembering how he had refused Jared’s command to come to him.

“You fucking disobeyed him?! That’s impossible!”

“You know I don’t like it when people tell me what to do.”

“You can’t refuse a vampire’s will. That is one of the reasons why vampires are so powerful. They can compel humans to do anything they want. And if the Dark Prince gave you an order and you were able to refuse him then that makes you special. And not in a good way since you have become a fucking threat to his kind!”

“I think you are over-reacting.” Jensen said, trying to calm his hyperventilating friend. 

“Jensen, the one thing you do not want him to do is remember you. I’m not going to even bring up the fact that I found you half naked and unconscious being guarded by the fucking JPAD.”

“Misha, your screeching is giving me an headache.” Jensen complained to his friend. 

“I am not screeching! You are screeching!” Misha shrieked to Jensen. The dark blond cop rolled his eyes. The doorbell suddenly rang. 

“Dude, do you mind getting that for me?”

“I am not your handmaid.” Misha retorted. But he still made his way to the front door to see who was knocking. 

The dark haired man returned a few minutes later carrying an extravagantly wrapped box in his hands. 

“This was delivered for you,” Misha solemnly said. 

Jensen sat up from his slumped position on the couch and curiously began unwrapping the gift. After lifting the lid off the box and unearthing the mysterious present, he was confused by the present. In the center of the box lay an expensive dark golden leather belt. 

“Why did he give me such a small belt? The strap is half the size of my waist! Is he calling me fat?” Jensen exclaimed furiously. 

“I don’t think that’s a belt.” Misha said, staring at the present with dawning horror in his face.

“Really? Then what the Hell is it?”

“It’s a collar, Jensen.”

“A collar?! Why would Padalecki send me a collar?”

“Because… it symbolizes his ownership of you. You’re ‘His’ now.”

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: With great appreciation and gratitude goes out to my amazing friend and beta, oldbatj. She keeps me on the straight and narrows with the details and just makes this story better with her insights. Thanks so much, hon! ☺ 

Author’s Note 2: I made some slight changes after my beta had reviewed this. So any mistakes are my own. 

Author’s Note 3: If you are interested in what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The warm soft cushion of the pillow lay against Jensen’s cheek. His naked stomach sank deeper into the plush mattress. Icy fingertips teasingly caressed the back of his thighs, tugging his boxes lower while a trail of cold, wet, kisses were pressed against his lower back moving slowly up to his neck. He unwillingly moaned at the delicious sensations that were playing havoc within his body. 

“Jensen,” he hears, with his heart racing inside his chest. He buried his face further into the pillow, refusing to acknowledge the familiar sexy, masculine voice that growled closely in his ear. But he couldn’t escape the talented hands that suddenly whipped his boxes away from his legs, nor the fingers that began massaging his ass cheeks, rubbing closer to his aching hole. His shoulders tensed in anticipation while his stomach twisted with fear and a thrill of excitement. 

Cold lips pressed against his neck, sucking and nuzzling at the flesh. He could feel his cock harden against his body, already stiff and leaking pre-come. He dug his fingers into the pillow, pushing his flushed shameful face firmly into the fabric, still trying to deny the presence of the man behind him. 

“Jensen, who do you belong to?” the voice adamantly asked him. 

But Jensen shook his head, refusing to answer. He sensed the anger from the man, tensing his body for an attack. However the man continued to gently caress his body, sucking and licking his neck until Jensen leaned toward the seductive touch, arching his body closer to the powerful man that was holding him captive. 

He then felt a massive hand wrapping around his dick while another blunt finger teasingly pressed against his hole. The shock of the finger pushing into his channel snapped him into action. He tried to scramble away but his struggles were useless against the man’s overwhelming strength. Panic seized him as he continued to twist and jerk, unwilling to surrender. 

“Jensen. Be calm. You will always be safe in my arms.”

Somehow the words invoked calmness within Jensen. He knew instinctively that the man would never hurt or lie to him. He stilled his movements, laying quietly on his stomach as the man continue to pet him while raining kisses against his neck and shoulders. Jensen still had his face hidden in the pillow. 

With the prolonged touching, Jensen’s arousal returned. The man began to stroke his cock, rubbing at the mushroom head. Jensen’s breathing increased as he began to thrust against the hand holding his dick. With each thrust, he inadvertently pressed his ass against the man’s hard cock. He could hear the man’s growls behind him as he increased his rhythm, thrusting harder as he chased his orgasm. The man adjusted his grip, tightening his fist and jerking Jensen off faster. 

Jensen was consumed with desire. Between his wanton mewling he cried out “Jared.” Ropes of white come coated the mattress and his belly, even covering the vampire’s hand. He slumped forward onto the bed, lying against the cooling semen on his belly and on the blue soiled sheet. He then became aware of the sharp press of fangs against his throat.

“Jared….” he shakily whispered before the sharp bite of fangs sank into his throat. Pain replaced euphoria as he uselessly struggled against the vampire’s powerful embrace. 

“Jared!” he cried out, snapping wide awake, jerking upright on the bed. Jensen’s eyes immediately scanned his empty bedroom, noting the darkness of the hour. With his heart racing in his chest, adrenaline pumping in his veins, he realized that he had been dreaming. He staggered to the bathroom, his thin gray t-shirt sweat-soaked and clinging to his body. 

He turned on the bathroom light, bending over the sink. He twisted the faucets to release the water to dash over his warm flushed face. He reached for a towel to wipe his face, glancing up at the mirror. He froze at the startling sight. Earlier in the day, he had cleaned out the bite wound that Jared had given him. It had begun to heal, the bleeding had stopped and the bite had clotted. But now examining it in the dull yellow bathroom light, the bite wound on his neck looked fresh, blood oozing out at the two neat puncture holes. 

+++++++

He stepped into his old 66th Police Precinct located in the heart of Brooklyn. Nervousness and anxiety twisted in his gut yet he still smiled and strolled confidently to his old desk. He felt the stares and curious looks from new and old colleagues watching his every movement. He hadn’t been this edgy since his days as a rookie cop when he had to prove to everyone that he didn’t earn his detective grade badge based on his last name but rather on his merits and hard work. Eventually his dedication and bull headed approach of never backing down on hard unbreakable cases earn the respect of his fellow officers. 

His steps faltered as he approached his desk and noticed that a long-haired brunette man was sitting in his seat, glowering at him. 

“Who the fuck is that?” Jensen mumbled as Misha stepped forward to greet him.

“That, my friend, is your body guard, courtesy of your new admirer, Mr. Jared Padalecki,” Misha announced to him. He gently tugged Jensen toward the kitchen area elbowing the dark blond when he tried to resist.

“I need to give you a little essential background on your new protector before you accidently get your face ripped off,” Misha hissed at his partner.

“What, he’s a vampire too?” Jensen griped, grabbing a cup of coffee. 

“No, idiot! His name is Christian Kane. He’s one of the head honchos in JPAD division. For him to do a babysitting job is beneath him. In fact it’s beneath anyone in that organization. You must have made quite an impression on the Dark Prince.”

“Don’t call him that. Call Padalecki what he is, a blood sucker.”

“Would you quiet down?! There are ears everywhere. You can’t go around saying those types of statements without expecting to receive harsh consequences. But let’s focus on the matter at hand… Chris Kane.”

“What about him? The hippie with the long hair?”

Misha rolled his eyes heavenward at Jensen’s words before replying, “I shouldn’t have been surprised that you got yourself in trouble as soon as you left the Center.”

“Hey!”

“Listen carefully. Everyone who is the JPAD division has a mixed heritage. Their mothers were humans and their fathers were vampires. Children of these couplings became guards for JPAD authorities. JPAD guards and follow the commands of the Vampire council and the Dark Prince. They are the elite sentinels. They are stronger and faster than us but not as strong as full-blooded vampires. Whatever you do, never call them a ‘half-breed’. They consider that a derogative term.”

“So they are basically guard dogs for the vampires?”

“Oh my God, you’re going to get punched in the face. Repeatedly!” Misha shrieked. 

“What? It’s true isn’t it?”

“What part of ‘elite soldiers that will grind you into the ground’ did you not understand? You have to can the attitude. Kane is a prominent member of this society. JPAD guards consider it an honor to be serving their vampire masters. So whatever you do, don’t belittle what they do for a living or what they are!”

“You make it seem like I have no tact….”

“You don’t!”

Jensen glared at Misha before breaking out into grin and replying, “Yeah…. you’re right.”

Misha rolled his eyes and mumbled, “Fucker.”

Jensen chuckled at his disgruntled friend before sauntering back to his desk. His vivid green eyes stared down into icy blue orbs of the soldier sitting in his seat. He thrust his hand out for Chris Kane to shake. He said, “I don’t believe that we have officially met yet. My name is Detective Jensen Ackles. What can I do for you?”

Kane ignored Jensen’s hand and slowly stood up. His eyes insolently roamed over the cop’s body. He sneered, “I am to waste my time watching over a human pet.” 

Instead of feeling insulted, Jensen flashed the scowling man a cheeky grin. He snarked, “I know… right? To think the mighty Prince has sent me a ‘shorty’ for protection. I’ll probably end up saving your ass instead.” 

A thunderous expression darkened the handsome guard’s face. Before Chris could utter a response, Jensen continued, “If you don’t mind, I really need to start my work.”

“Really? They let a brain damaged human back on the force? They must really be in need of people then,” Kane countered. Jensen jerked back in his chair glaring at the smirking man and rose from his seat angrily. 

“You fucking bastard….” Jensen began to say before Misha quickly intervened, stepping directly between the dueling combatants.

The dark haired man smoothly said, “Ackles, the captain wants to see you... Now.”

Jensen glowered at the guard over Misha’s shoulder. He growled, “This is not over.”

Kane retorted, “I’ll be here waiting, pet.” 

The dark blond cop snarled and lurched toward Kane. But Misha grabbed his arm and hustled him toward their captain’s office.

“Did Captain Beaver really want to see me or were you making that up?” Jensen asked, yanking his arm away from Misha’s firm gasp. 

“You think I would make up a lie to save your pretty face from getting pounded on?” Misha asked, raising his right eyebrow.

“Yes, I do.”

“Then you would be correct. It would be a shame to have such a pretty face getting all smashed up. But surprisingly, the captain does want to see you.” 

“What about?”

“I’ll let the captain fill you in.”

“Misha, tell me. Don’t let me walk in there blind, partner.”

Misha stared into Jensen green eyes and found himself relenting. He said, “Fine, but you owe me lunch for two weeks. He wants to talk to you about your shooting. There was never time for an adequate investigation.” 

“What the Hell? A cop was gunned down and you weren’t all over it?” 

“Right after the shooting, we processed the scene as per procedure. We did everything by the book…. collected evidence, interviewed witnesses. But then the culling happened. Your investigation took a back seat. Afterwards, we were too busy recovering and dealing with the after effects of our new vampire masters. Close to a year after your shooting, I reopened your case. Started to investigate but then I hit a brick wall. Your investigation was deemed closed. Someone high up regarded it as vampire related.”

“I was shot not bit!” Jensen exclaimed in outrage.

“I know. But once a case has been tagged as vampire related, any evidence associated with it gets shipped out to JPAD headquarters. I tried to find out who made the call but I kept getting nothing but red tape. Whoever it was, clearly wants to remain anonymous. The captain is going to tell you to stay out of it. Keep your nose clean for six months and you will be approved for active duty.”

“Bullshit. I’m going to find the fucker that shot me and shove his ass in prison where he will be spending the rest of his life rotting behind bars.”

“Hmm, I’m sure Captain Beaver will be real pleased to hear that.” Misha said sardonically. 

“I’m not that dumb. I’ll tell him that I won’t investigate since it’s too personal and that I couldn’t remain objective. Then when he lets down his guard, I’ll start the investigation and get the fucking bastard!” 

“Why am I not surprised?”

“You shouldn’t be since you will be the one helping me.”

“What?! Why do I need to be dragged down with you when you get caught, Ackles?”

“We won’t get caught, you pussy. Besides I’m buying you lunch for two weeks so you should shut it.”

“The lunch was for letting you know beforehand!”

“I never agreed so it doesn’t count.”

“You cheap ass!”

“Hey, that’s handsome cheap ass to you.” Jensen said, winking at his partner before slipping into the Captain’s office. 

Misha stood outside the closed door blinking. He slowly smiled. Although Jensen drove him mad with frustration, he was glad that his friend was back in his life. A wave of apprehension filled him at the thought of Jensen investigating his own shooting. He remembered the subtle threats he had received when he’d re-started the same investigation. Throughout the whole inquiry he’d felt like he was being watched, his apartment bugged. In the last few days before the case was taken away from him, he had paranoid thoughts of someone following him, monitoring his movements. He shivered at the ominous feelings twisting in his gut. He made a vow to himself. This time he would not fail his partner. This time, he was going to save him. 

+++++++

“Ackles speaking.”

“Well it’s about bloody time you answer the phone, Jensen! I thought you forgot how to use it,” his adopted brother, Tom, yelled at him through the earpiece. Jensen silently groaned, closing his bright green eyes. He’d spent the last seven hours filling out paperwork on old cold cases as part of his new desk duty. His head was throbbing with a slow building migraine that was directly behind his eyes. 

“Tom….”

“Spare me your excuses. I’m don’t have time to hear them. Tonight is Family Dinner night. Don’t even think about missing it. I’m not going to cover for you this time,” Tom angrily barked at him.

“I’ve been distracted….”

“Don’t give me that bullshit. Since you woke up from your coma you’ve barely called. I’ve been covering for you. You’ve been out of Rehab for the past few days and haven’t called me or anyone in the family. You have no excuse for not calling me or Dad since you’ve been out,” Tom railed at him.

Jensen pressed his fingers against his temples, his shoulders slumped with guilt. He quietly whispered, “I’m sorry, Tom.” 

“Save your weak apologies for tonight when you have to answer to him. It’s at 7pm sharp at Perla Restaurant.” 

“I don’t know if I can make it….”

“This is your family, Jensen...” Tom said with steel in his voice.

“Fine. But I might be late.”

“Be the brother that I know, the one that always comes through in the end. We’ll be waiting for you.” Tom replied and promptly hung up. 

The dial tone buzzed loudly in his ear as Jensen rubbed his face with his hand. He dropped the phone handset back onto the cradle and stared blankly at his computer screen. He heard the sounds of his co-workers chatting in the background as his mind drifted to his family. Before he was born, his parents had desperately tried to conceive a child. After years of failed fertility treatments, his parents had given up the hope of having their own biological child. They had adopted a dark-haired blue-eyed boy they named Tom. With his easy-going temperament and smiling adorable face, he quickly became the apple of their eye. Two years later, his mother surprisingly became pregnant with him. 

His parents were elated. After years of being childless, they now had two sons. However as the years passed conflict arose between the boys. Tom was jealous and fearful of the easy affection his parents had shown to Jensen. He knew that he was adopted and feared that they would cast him aside now that they had their own child. He had remained distanced from his younger brother, never allowing the bonds of brotherhood to develop between the siblings. 

Despite the seven year gulf between him and his brother, Jensen still loved Tom. He was hurt by Tom’s actions, seeing how readily his brother loved his parents but could barely stand to be in the same room with him. As he grew older, he finally understood why Tom had the underlying resentment for him. He grew to accept his brother insecurities, learning to love him despite his brother’s aloof attitude toward him. 

The Ackles family had deep ties to the police department. Every man in the family had become a police officer. Tom and Jensen were no different in the family tradition. Tom had excelled in the political aspects of the department, striving towards becoming a future commissioner as their grandfather had been. Their father was currently the police chief and was expected to become the next commissioner after the current one retired. Jensen on the other hand, preferred the police work. He didn’t want the complications of leadership or maneuverings for upward mobility. Instead he preferred to investigate cases and put criminals away in prison. His father always called him the optimist, wanting to see justice done, seeing the world as it could be. He also called Tom the realist, the son that saw the world as it truly was, therefore making the changes that needed to be done. 

Jensen knew that his father was closer to Tom. He used to be resentful of their close relationship, acting out to gain his father’s attention. But his behavior only seemed to cause disappointment in his father, making him more bitter and angry, straining their already fragile relationship. His mother would often take him a side, trying to smooth the hurt away. He didn’t realized how much he had relied on her strength until she had passed away. Although it had been months since he’d found out about his mother’s death, he still grieved for her loss. 

“You’re not fucking crying are you? How bad can dinner be with the family?” Kane growled at him. He bared his teeth at the annoying man sitting across from him. Jensen had forgotten about the guard’s presence, his gloomy thoughts had consumed him. He silently cursed his luck.

“Fuck off.” He snapped at the man, turning his attention back to the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

“I really wish I could. But apparently our master wants to fuck your ass and I have to keep it in one piece until he does. Now I’m stuck with your company for the time being.” 

“You can tell your master to fuck off. Like I’d let him anywhere near my ass...” 

“Careful, pet. Know your place.”

“You fucking know your place. Are you not my guard dog? Therefore you have to listen to me?” Jensen snarled, but raised his eyebrow at Chris’s silence. 

“Shit, you have to listen to my orders?” Jensen burst out, surprised at the turn of events. 

Kane continued to glower at him, hissing, “Within reason. However you have no say when it comes to your safety. For example if I believe you are in danger by sitting at your desk, I have the authority to contain you in a safer environment, like the trunk of your car.” 

The wicked grin on Jensen’s face dissolved. His emerald green eyes hardened as he said, “Try me, fucker, and we’ll see who ends up in the trunk.”

The guard remained silent. A promising gleam lit his blue eyes as he continued to observe the human pet that was deemed valuable and irreplaceable by his Lord. For the past several of hours he’d watched the human tirelessly toil over the paperwork. Despite the loud distractions around the office, the pet had completely focused on his task, ignoring the chaos around him. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he heard the human weakling mumble. He chose to ignore the baiting words and continue to watch the beautiful damaged man. He knew that Jensen didn’t realize that within hours of his fateful meeting with their Lord, his entire background had been examined and inspected. He had also gained the attention of hordes of vampires that obsessively followed their Prince’s every whim. He had unknowingly become a highly desirable toy that different vampire fractions wanted to acquire in order to gain influence with their master. It was Chris’s duty to watch and protect the Prince’s property until he grew bored and discarded the human. Yet Chris had a gut feeling that Jensen wasn’t going to be a temporary fascination for the Prince. 

+++++++

“Are you seriously following me into Perla? Don’t you have something better to do then creepily watch me eat with my family?” Jensen complained to the guard as they walked into the lobby of the restaurant.

The long-haired sentinel continued to ignore the irate cop while scanning the area for potential threats. His hands tightened into fists when he noticed the two strangers approaching them.

“Shit,” Chris quietly uttered drawing Jensen’s attention to the people. The cop followed Chris’s intense stare to the couple that was ambling toward them. A beautiful dark-haired woman in a skintight red dress smiled at him with a sultry expression in her brown eyes. Her tall blond-haired companion hovered close to her, placing a possessive hand on her back. She leaned forward and extended her slim hand toward Jensen.

“For once the rumors are true, you are as handsome as they say. Give me your hand so I can taste your blood in greeting, my pet.” She purred at him.

Chris stood stone still. His body vibrated with tension. Despite his years in service, he had never gone up against the direct orders of another vampire elder. He had a sworn duty to follow the commands of his Prince but he didn’t know if he could resist the power of a vampire ancient that stood before him. He feared for the human that was about to fall on his knees and obey her every wish. Instead he was flabbergasted at the cop’s reaction.

Jensen lifted his right eyebrow at the woman and replied, “Sorry to disappoint you, Sweetheart, but I’m not interested in women that are older than my great grandparents. I was never into that kind of fetish.”

The seductive look on her face immediately twisted into an ugly, furious expression, marring her beauty. She snarled out, “How dare you speak to me that way, cockroach. I will have you bleed and cry for mercy. Come here now!”

“Honey, you can have me start crying right now if you keep talking to me. Your breath can kill the dead. Wait…..is your bad breath part of you being a dead walking corpse? Because it’s kinda’ making sense to me now...” Jensen said. He flashed a wicked grin when he heard the vampire outraged hissed. Fangs immediately extended from her red-coated lips. 

“Genevieve, please forgive this insolent pet. He does not yet know the proper protocols, but he will be taught soon. He has the full protection of our Prince.” Chris hastily said, walking directly in front of the cop, putting himself between the cop and the hissing, enraged predator. 

“He needs to learn some manners and know his place. I still mean to taste his blood, as it is my right. I see no claim of the Prince on him.”

“You have my word,” Chris countered, bowing his head in deference. 

“Your word means nothing to me, dog. Step aside or suffer the consequences,” she scowled at him. 

“My Lady, forgive me. I cannot oblige.” Chris said, readying himself for an attack. 

“Alexander, rip this half-breed apart!” Genevieve ordered. With lightning fast movement, the blond vampire grabbed Chris’s throat, lifting the guard three feet in the air. 

During the heated exchange, all three of them had forgotten about Jensen. He stood to the side and silently pulled out his Glock. He aimed the gun at Alexander’s face, while keeping his eyes on the female vampire. He dryly stated, “I must be psychic or something. Drop the ‘shorty’, Fang-face… or I will shoot. This is your first and only warning.” 

All three supernatural creatures turned and looked at him with identical shocked expressions on their faces. Chris felt the pangs of grudging respect toward the human as he slowly lost consciousness due to the firm grip of the vampire had on his throat, steadily cutting off his oxygen supply. He knew that they were in a no-win situation but had to admire the tenacity and bravura the human was displaying. 

Raw hatred and loathing filled Genevieve’s pale, beautiful face as it twisted into an inhuman mask. She gave an animalistic roar and launched herself at the cop, her white, sharp fangs directly aiming for his neck. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Jensen replied before rapid-firing three consecutive bullets into Alexander’s right shoulder. The blond vampire gave an otherworldly scream before dropping Chris and falling backwards from the force of the bullets ripping into his flesh. At time same time he was shooting, Jensen grabbed the medium size knife he always carried on his body and slashed the razor sharp blade across Genevieve’s face. The female vampire bawled in agony, covering her face. Crimson blood and smoke gushed out of her lacerated skin through her fingers, spilling onto the floor. 

Alexander made an attempt to get up from his slumped position on the ground to help his companion. Jensen quickly pumped two more bullets into each of his kneecaps, paralyzing the vampire. 

“If you keep moving, I’m going to chop half your head off. You’ll still live but I bet the healing process will hurt like a bitch. Stay down.” Jensen snarled at the bleeding shell-shocked male vampire. He watched Genevieve crying and stumbling around. He walked swiftly behind her and dodged her attacks when she suddenly spun around and tried to grab him. 

“I’ll fucking kill you, human. I’ll destroy everyone you…..” Genevieve began to snarl before Jensen clocked her dead in the face with his right fist. She dropped to the ground in an unconscious heap. 

“I never understood why the bad guys like to talk so much. Don’t they know that it just gives me more time and opportunity to take them out?” Jensen muttered as he made his way toward the coughing, slumped form of the guard. 

“You okay there, buddy?” Jensen asked Chris.

The long-haired soldier glared up at the cop. He exclaimed, “What have you done?!”

“Save your ungrateful life.” Jensen replied, retracting his hand after the grumbling, ungrateful attitude of the guard.

“No. You’ve doomed us!” Chris retorted angrily. His blue eyes held fear when he glanced over at the bleeding, broken bodies of the vampires sprawled several feet away from him. 

+++++++

“Explain to me again why we are in handcuffs when the fang-faced blood suckers were the ones that had attacked us again?” Jensen asked the JPAD officer that was hatefully glaring down at him.

“You dared attack a Vampire elder! A lowly human. You should be whipped for the impudence you have shown,” the man growled down at him.

“I’d like to see you try. Bet I’ll have you on your ass faster than you can say ‘balls’.” Jensen cheekily replied becoming more amused at the officer’s fury.

“Must you annoy everyone? You are already bruised up from the earlier scuffle with the guards. All you had to do was calmly turn yourself over. But you had to resist and now you look like shit!” Chris grumbled beside him. The bodyguard was also handcuffed and sat next to the dark blond cop. 

“Why the Hell did I need to turn myself in?! The fucking blood-suckers attacked us first.”

“Genevieve is a vampire elder. She can do anything she wants. Comes with the perks of being one of the ancients. When you raise a hand at her, that’s pretty much a death sentence. Luckily for you, you’re under our Prince’s protection so you won’t die a horrible death. Pity.”

“Gee… thanks,” Jensen mumbled. 

“What I don’t understand is that our Prince did not give you a claiming. This could have all been avoided if he had given you one.”

“Oh… you mean that stupid collar?”

“Are you telling me that you had the claiming all this time but refused to wear it?!” Chris growled, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up in fury at the supreme stupidity of this human.

“I’m not wearing a fucking collar. I’m not a friggin’ pet.” Jensen replied with cold determination in his voice.

“It is a privilege that our Prince has bestowed his mark upon you, his claim. Many would have killed you for this honor and you stupidly toss it aside. If you were not under the direct protection of my master, I would kill you myself!” Chris snarled.

“I’ll like to see you try. Since I was the one that saved your short ass like I predicted.” Jensen retorted, unimpressed with Chris’s threats. 

Chris bared his teeth, trying to push down the bubbling rage. Any respect he felt toward the human had quickly disappeared in the face of the man’s arrogance and stupidity. Before he could berate the fool he felt the towering powerful presence of his master. His eyes quickly surveyed Jensen’s bruised face and he paled in panic and horror. 

Soon after the violent confrontation with the vampires, a team of JPAD had been deployed to the restaurant. They immediately took him and Jensen into custody. Jensen, being a surly, stubborn bastard, had refused their authority and resisted, which prompted the guards to violently manhandle him into chains. This was their typical protocol despite Chris’s very vocal insistence that Jensen was under the direct protection of the Prince. The sentinels did not believe Chris, even though he was their superior, because Jensen lacked any sign of the dark Lord’s claiming on his person. 

Jensen wetted his bruised and bleeding lips, noticing that the room had strangely become deadly quiet. The four men of the JPAD division immediately stood to attention as the handsome, powerful Jared Padalecki strode quickly into the room with another beautiful brown-haired woman clinging to his arm. 

“He must have a type,” Jensen muttered to himself as he watched the powerful vampire listening to the lead JPAD guard giving a brief summary of the attack. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Jared’s multi-colored eyes directed at him. 

“What the fuck happened to his face?!” Jared roared to the stuttering man before him.

“I….. sorry…..he was resisting. We didn’t know he was under your protection, my Lord. He didn’t have a claiming,” the whimpering man stammered as he immediately dropped down to his knees. 

Without hesitation, Jared reached down and snapped the man’s neck with a flick of his wrist. With his eyes becoming a supernatural light blue, he thrust his hands into the chest cavities of the two guards that were standing directly in front of him, tearing out their spines through the gaping holes his hands had made. Blood and organs spilled out of their bodies, slopping onto the floor. The fourth man stood paralyzed in terror, watching his comrades dying gruesomely by his feet. 

“Anyone that mars his flesh will die.” Jared coldly stated before grabbing the last remaining guard’s head and ripping it from his neck. He then tossed the head a few feet away, barely paying attention as the decapitated body slumped to the blood-slicked floor.

With blood spatters covering his face, hands, and suit, the Dark Prince made his way toward his pet. He reached down and gently caressed the bruises on Jensen’s face. The cop was too shell-shocked to respond to the gentle petting. His mind was still consumed by the bloody carnage that Jared had wrought in his name. He suddenly felt Jared’s fingers tightening on his neck, as the vampire turned his sore damaged face upwards. Angry multi-colored eyes glared down into his green dazed orbs.

“Why are you not wearing your claiming?” Jared dangerously demanded of him. 

Damn, this is not going to end well, Jensen thought frantically. He had no idea how to respond, his thoughts still in turmoil at the easy violence that Jared had shown. But he knew he had to come up with a good answer or he might not survive the next couple of minutes. Jared drew him closer to his powerful body and Jensen looked up at the handsome, angry face.

“I’m not a fucking pet. The only way I’m going to wear that collar is if you put it on me, Asshole.” Jensen snapped. He immediately paled at his own words. He had meant to plead with the towering predator in front of him but instead he had ignited the wild inhuman beast that trapped him in his arms. 

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: I said it before and I’ll say it again, I have the best beta a struggling self-doubting writer can ever ask for! Thank you so much, oldbatj! You truly are a dear friend, along with being an amazing writer to boot!

Author’s Note 2: When I picture ‘Tom’ in this story, I picture Tom Welling if you haven’t guessed it. And ‘Alexander’ is Alexander Skarsgard. 

Author’s Note 3: I realized that the more comments I get, the faster I write! So if you are interested in what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

“Jensen, we have been waiting for you for the last two hours.” A voice that struck deep terror inside Jensen called out. He widened his moss green eyes and twisted around in Jared’s embrace, watching Sean Connery Ackles approach them. 

“Don’t look away from me without permission,” Jared snarled, spinning Jensen around until his face was crushed into the vampire’s neck.

“Fuck off, asshole!” Jensen growled, struggling against the powerful predator before him, momentarily forgetting that his father stood a few feet away witnessing their public battle for dominance.

“Perhaps you two would prefer a more private arena instead of this public forum,” the older Ackles said drily, his gray eyes narrowing in disapproval.

Multi-colored eyes snapped to gray orbs and the older man visibly flinched at the promised retribution glinting in the wild depths. He bowed his head in apology and said, “Perhaps the Prince would do us the honor of joining us for dinner this evening.”

“Dad,” Jensen weakly pleaded, his heart twisted with conflicted emotions when his father frostily stared at him.

“I think you made enough of a spectacle of yourself, Son. Come, let us go to the dinner you made us wait hours for,” his father rebuked.

“Do not dare speak to him in that manner, human. I will not excuse such behavior toward what is mine, even if it’s from the man that sired him,” Jared growled; his eyes becoming a startling bright blue. He gently caressed the pet frozen in his arms, soothing away the pain his father’s words had caused him.

The older Ackles tightened his lips. He lowered his eyes again, trying to hide his anger from the Dark Lord. He bowed his head in submission, unsuccessfully concealing his rage while stepping aside for the couple to pass.

“I am curious about your blood. Let us see if your family is worthy of your loyalty and of my time,” Jared said, gently petting the suddenly quiet cop in his arms. Jensen felt the hurt of his Dad’s rejection deeply in his soul. Any fight in him had swiftly left, leaving a silent shadow behind.

The vampire Lord moved forward, tenderly ushering the captive in his arms toward the dinner hall. Before passing the older Ackles, the Prince raised his right hand and backhanded the police chief. An aerial spray of blood spilled from the elder Ackles’s nose, as he stumbled backward from the force of the blow. 

“Dad!” Jensen cried out. He angrily swung his right fist toward Jared’s handsome face in retaliation. However before his hand could touch the vampire’s cool marble skin, Jared’s fingers easily gripped his wrist. 

“Careful, pet. My amusement can only go so far before I start becoming irritated with your display of temper.”

“Fuck you, Asshole! You hit my Dad!”

“He was being disrespectful to you. Therefore challenging my authority.”

“How my father treats me is my business and my business alone. Stay out of it.”

“Anything that involves you is my business, Pet. Do I need to make a lesson of this fact? You will not like it.” Jared threatened, his eyes becoming golden hued. 

“What are you going to do? Eat me?”

“No, I have more pleasurable plans for you. Your family however… is disposable.” 

“You bastard! If you go anywhere near my family…..”

“You’ll what? Fall on your knees for me, pet? There is nothing you can do to stop me, is there?”

Jensen gave the vampire a cold considering look. He replied, “I can put a bullet in my brain. Bet you don’t want a brain dead play thing now do you?”

“You expect me to believe that you would kill yourself for your family?”

“In a hot minute... You keep them out of what’s going on between us. I’ll even let you fuck me.” Jensen gritted out, flushing a rosy red color. He could feel the sharp attention of his father on him but squared his shoulders and continued on. He was willing to become a cheap whore to keep the monster in front of him away from his family.

Jared stared down at the embarrassed yet angry pet in his arms; his eyes glittered with amusement. He said, “I don’t need your willingness, Pet. You will be begging for my cock soon enough. But I do want you by my side. You can still have your pretend tantrums and your displays of defiance even when your body yearns for my touch alone.”

The cop glared hatefully at the vampire. He snarled, “Fine. I’ll swear that I’ll stick around and be the thorn in your side until I’m old and gray.”

Instead of taking offense at Jensen’s tone, Jared was entertained by his pet’s behavior. He pondered, “You dare to strike a bargain with me instead of begging?”

“Hell yeah. I never beg.” Jensen said. 

“Oh… you will. But first, I need to feed you.”

“Wait, do we have a deal? You keep my family out of this and I won’t go suicidal on your ass.” 

The vampire stared intensively at Jensen. The cop could feel beads of nervous sweat breaking across his forehead. Finally Jared answered, “Yes, Jensen. We have a deal. As long as they are not a danger to you, I will leave them alone in peace.”

Despite the vampire agreeing to his terms, he couldn’t help grumbling out, “Why are you even bothering to join us for dinner? You don’t eat solid food.” 

“Jensen!” He heard his father admonish. But he ignored his father’s warning and continued to glare rebelliously at the Prince. 

Jared again surprised him as the vampire chuckled. Jensen felt a tug in his gut when he saw the lighthearted expression on the Prince’s face. He refused to acknowledge the delighted thrill that he was the one that caused the powerful dangerous vampire to smile. 

Feeling like he had to prove it to himself that Jared did not affect him, he added, “Don’t you have a prior engagement with the lovely lady over there?”

The vampire continued to grin at him. Without breaking eye contact with the cop, Jared growled to the brown haired beauty that was still hovering nearby, “Get lost.”

 

He then moved forward to touch Jensen’s chin, tilting his face upward. He leaned down and stopped inches from the cop’s pale face and whispered, “Are you jealous?”

Jensen quickly retorted, “Of her? Hell no.”

“Good. Because you can never be what she is to me.”

Jensen broke eye contact with the vampire. He felt a pang of hurt from Jared’s careless words. The vampire once more tilted his face upward until moss green eyes were forced to meet intense multi-colored orbs.

“The human bitch was nothing but food to me. She has no value aside from the blood that is her veins. But you are different. Because you are mine. There is no comparison, Pet.” 

Jensen felt a thrill of excitement and apprehension at the possessive words of the vampire. He was confused by his reaction, not knowing how to respond. Instead he remained silent until the vampire leaned down and crushed him into a mind-blowing kiss. He was instantly lost in the passion the Dark Lord had stirred within him. And for a moment the world around them ceased to exist for the intertwined couple. 

+++++++

Jensen pushed the juicy well-made steak around on his plate. Next to him sat the powerful vampire, watching him struggle in amusement. His father sat at the head of the table. His nose was swollen with tissues shoved into his nostrils to prevent the stream of blood from falling onto his now wrinkled gray suit. Tom sat across from him with his beautiful girlfriend, Kristen Kreuk, sitting on his right. Jensen was surprised that Michael Rosenbaum, Tom’s friend, had also been invited to dinner. The quick-witted man sat to the left of his brother. Across from his father at the other end of the table sat his second wife, Samantha Ferris. Jensen had been both shocked and hurt to learn that his father had married Samantha so quickly after his mother’s death. 

Despite his father’s allegations of them waiting for him, he soon discovered that they had already eaten their dinner. Jared, who had change out of his blood drench clothes into another expensive dark suit, had still insisted that the waiters serve Jensen, proclaiming that he wanted his pet to be well-fed and energetic for their later nighttime activities. Jensen had given the vampire a dirty look but remained silent. His mind was overloaded with information and the changes to his family’s new dynamic that his brother had so rudely failed to inform him about. 

“Are you gay now, Son?” His father finally inquired of him. Jensen cringed at the coldness reflected in his father’s voice. He had remembered how his father had recoiled from his touch when he tried to help with the nosebleed. His father only relented when Tom had appeared with tissues in his hand. 

Jensen remained silent, his vivid green eyes became dull with guilt and shame as he stared at the tablecloth, refusing to look at his disapproving father. 

“He is mine. That is all that is important. Do not ask any more stupid questions or else I will begin to lose what little patience I have left.” Jared cautioned sharply, his bright blue eyes shining with deadly intent. 

“Of course, my Lord. I meant no offense. I thought perhaps his brain injury had made him queer. I had some hopes that Jensen would eventually be promoted to a captain’s rank. But with a brain injury on his record, he is lucky that he still has a badge, yet alone his Detective grade,” the older Ackles dismissively said. 

“You think his brain injury has limited his intelligence? Made him into a simpleton?” Jared impassively asked. 

“Dad….” Tom tried to interrupt but his father cut him off.

“I was proud of my boy before the shooting and I’m still proud of him now. But that does not mean I don’t see the limitations he will always have.” 

Jensen flinched at his father’s assessment of his youngest son. He never realized how little his father really thought of him and his proud accomplishments. He remembered growing up, as a boy and wanting to be exactly like his father. Hurt, shame, and sadness twisted within him. He continued to stare at the tablecloth, for the first time in his life, he was too ashamed to look anyone in the eye.

“You think my pet is brain damaged?” The rage in Jared’s voice could be heard throughout the restaurant. The low hum of voices immediately stopped as dead silence filled the room.

Jensen snapped his eyes to the vampire’s face. He winced at the raw danger that radiated from the Prince’s entire being. Jared’s multi-colored eyes had once more become a bright blue color, an indication of his savage mood. The dark blond haired cop began to worry for the safety of his family.

“Answer me, human. Do you dare to insult my property?” Jared snarled at the older Ackles.

“Jared, you promised to leave my family out of this,” Jensen said, pulling at Jared’s arm, demanding his attention. His breath was caught in his throat when his eyes met the intense glare of the vampire.

“Our bargain was that I will leave them in peace… if they did not harm you. And the trash that you call your father has greatly struck a blow that was harsher than any physical one you have ever suffered. And of that… I will not be tolerant.”

“He is my father….”

“And you are mine. Any hurt be it physical or emotional will only be administered by me alone.” Jared proclaimed.

“Don’t kill him.” Jensen ordered despite his mind screaming at him to beg for his father’s life.

The Dark Lord smiled down at the cop. “Death will be too merciful for what I have in store for him. Do not worry… your Sire will live a long life of suffering for this transgression.”

Jensen felt conflicted emotions battling within him. Anger at his father having been berated like a child by the vampire, but also an appreciative feeling since the words had been on his behalf. For the first time in his life, someone was willing to stand up for him against his father. He didn’t like feeling grateful to the vampire so he continued to glare at the man sitting next to him. Jared, the smug bastard, continued to smile at him before pointedly looking at his nearly full plate of food. 

The cop grumbled under his breath and reluctantly began eating. He knew he’d been given an unspoken order ‘eat or there will be consequences’. Surprisingly he didn’t want to push any more issues with the powerful vampire watching his every move. 

Their dinner table was silent even though a low hum of conversations began to pick up again in the restaurant.

“My God, Jenny, never realized your cocksucker lips before! You make using a fork an erotic experience,” Mike teased, trying to break the thick tension brewing at the table.

Jensen gaped at the man. He knew Mike was prone to say stupid, irreverent things to lighten the mood but he still couldn’t believe the foolish audacity of the man. Mike seemed to quickly realize his mistake when everyone at the table turned and stared at him. Kristen gasped in terror. 

“I was only kidding, Jensen. I swear I didn’t mean anything by it.” Mike sputtered out before he was suddenly catapulted across the room, his body smashing against the wall before collapsing to the floor. A bloody indention was left on the wall. 

Jensen felt the boiling rage of the vampire next to him. Without any hesitation, he grabbed the Prince’s hand. He burst out, “I’m really tired. I need you to take me home. Now!” 

“Are you giving me an order?” Jared said, his voice menacing. 

“I’m tired as shit. I have a fucking headache so I can barely see through my eyes. And all this violence killed what little appetite I have left. All I want to do is face plant into my bed. Is that too much to ask?” Jensen said tiredly, closing his eyes. He was hoping that the vampire took his bait. 

He gave a surprised yelp when he was swept into Jared’s powerful arms. The Dark Lord made his way out of the restaurant to the black Hummer limousine waiting for him at the curb. He was carrying Jensen bridal style in his arms. His superior strength was evident since he appeared to be unbothered by Jensen’s weight.

“Put me down! I’m not a girl!” Jensen griped aloud, twisting and jerking in the vampire arms. 

“I thought you said you were tired. If you can walk then we can return to the restaurant where you can finish your meal.” Jared countered.

The cop tightened his lips in silence and stilled his movements. He turned his head away from Jared’s challenging stare. He was afraid for Mike’s life. He didn’t know if Jared was going to pound the man to death. He had immediately concocted an excuse to get the vampire to leave the restaurant but it seemed to backfire on him. 

“Take this as a minor lesson, Pet. There will be no lies between us. No matter how small the lie is… you will be punished for it.” Jared said as he bent down and began to nuzzle at Jensen’s neck.

The cop jerked from the touch. The vampire immediately retaliated by tossing the dark blond haired man hard into the back seat of the Hummer. Jensen’s breath was knocked out of his body. He lay on plush seat, blinking upward at the ceiling. Before he could scramble away, the vampire laid on top of him, pressing his hard, lean body down, letting the cop feel his massive arousal. 

“Keep struggling. You are going to excite my appetite even further. Or is that your plan?” Jared mockingly muttered against Jensen’s pale neck before he lightly bit down. He lapped and sucked at the flesh, leaving a bruising purple mark behind. 

“Fucking bastard. You knew that I only said that to get you away from Mike. You were going to kill him!”

“He insulted my property.”

“He’s always a jackass. He’s family.”

“No, he is not your blood. Therefore he was fair game and treated like any other human.” 

“Family is not always defined by blood!”

“You are for once right, Pet. Family is define by the bonds that we have made. Family is a unit that cherishes and protects you from all harm. It is a nest where you feel safe and secure from all dangers, for those around you will die to protect you. You view those humans as your family. But do they view you as one of their own?”

“Fuck you!”

“You haven’t answered the question, Pet.”

“I don’t need to answer your question! They love me….”

“But do they accept you for who you are? Or do they view you as damaged goods?”

“Shut up!” Jensen screamed, feeling a dam releasing inside of him. He twisted and pounded his fists into Jared’s unyielding cold body. Animalistic growls erupted from his throat as he continued to smash and damage his hands by beating upon the man lying on top of him. Fear for and frustration at his family bleeding out of his body with each strike. He kept remembering his father’s cold impassive face and his brother’s disgusted looks. He wondered if they wished that he had never awakened from his coma. And it was the uncertainty that hurt him the most. He could always rely on his family but now he wasn’t sure of his welcome or his place. 

He lay slumped, all the anger had finally left, and his hands were throbbing. During his vicious attack, Jared had remained still, allowing every punishing strike to land, while continuing to hold the fighting cop in his arms. He tenderly caressed his silent and still pet, laying kisses over the tear streaked face. Jensen didn’t realize that he had tears streaming down his cheeks. He only felt a bone deep exhaustion sinking into his body. He closed his eyes and lay passively in the Dark Lord’s embrace, feeling safe and secure for the first time since he had awakened from his coma. He didn’t want to think why he felt so protected with a predator that preys on humans as food. 

“Don’t think that I have forgotten about your unwillingness to wear my claiming,” Jared muttered to Jensen. 

“I’m not wearing a collar,” Jensen croaked out, unconsciously leaning toward Jared’s comforting weight.

“The claiming will protect you from many complications that you seem to be constantly embroiled in.”

“You saying I’m a trouble maker?”

“Yes, to put it mildly, it seems that trouble follows you everywhere.” Jared said sardonically, watching the handsome man slowly beginning to drift to sleep in his arms. The cop didn’t realize that by willingly falling asleep in the arms of his captor was a sign of his growing trust and familiarity with the dangerous Dark Lord. 

“I’m not trouble….” Jensen groused, twisting his lips into an adorable pout before drifting off to sleep. 

“You are the greatest trouble I have ever encountered. And I will never let you go….” were the last words Jensen heard before he slipped into his dreams.

+++++++

“Touch me,” Jared ordered, pressing Jensen’s hands on his massive member. 

“Feel how much I want you,” the vampire said. Jensen tentatively touched the silky flesh. It was the first time he was feeling another man’s cock. He began to stroke the hard flesh, watching pleasure light up Jared’s handsome face.

They were both naked in Jensen’s bed. He didn’t remember what happened after the car ride nor did he care. With each growl that Jared released, Jensen could feel his answering arousal, his dick hard and aching against his stomach. The vampire leaned over and started to jerk him off. He thought the cold big fingers against his cock would quell his growing desire for the vampire. Instead the erotic contrasting touch of the icy firm hand against his burning cock made him moan with lust. 

“Suck me,” Jared ordered. Instead of protesting, Jensen leaned forward and falteringly licked the leaking slit. Hearing the encouraging sounds that Jared was making, he grew bolder and opened his mouth and swallowed down the vampire’s giant cock. He immediately started to choke and had to pull away, careful of his teeth catching the sensitive flesh. 

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Slowly.” Jared instructed.

“This wouldn’t be so hard if you weren’t so damn big.” Jensen huffed leaning forward once more.

Jared chuckled and said, “Trust me, baby. You will enjoy my size especially when I fuck you so deep, you don’t know where I start and where you begin.”

But Jensen was no longer paying him any attention. He started to lick the rigid length, from tip to root before once more opening his mouth and sucking down the thick cock. He pressed forward until the dick hit against his gag reflex. He then twirled his tongue against the length in his mouth, rubbing at the large vein on the member. Although Jared’s body was cool to the touch, his cock remained warm. Jensen tasted the salty bitterness of the vampire’s pre-come, finding the taste to be addictively arousing. His own hard cock stood out blood red near his belly as he started to bob his mouth up and down on the hard dick. Drool formed at the corner of his mouth as the vampire twisted his fingers in his hair, tugging his mouth deeper onto the cock. Suddenly Jared yanked Jensen away from his shaft, the cop accidently scraping his teeth against the dick by the hasty pull. Jared carefully aimed his throbbing member toward Jensen. Ropes of hot, white come exploded from the vampire’s dick, coating Jensen’s face, chest, and groin. 

Jared then pushed the semen-covered cop onto his back and started to firmly stroke his aching cock. Before long, Jensen cried out, spurts of his answering come coating the vampire’s cold hand and his stomach.

He panted from being sated and exhausted and looked up at the vampire with the cooling semen drying on his face. His lips timidly licked the spatters next to his mouth and watched Jared smile in satisfaction at his actions. The predator leaned down and gently sank his fangs into Jensen’s exposed neck. The dark blond moaned with pleasure as now familiar euphoria coursed through his body. He could feel Jared sucking his blood but instead of feeling repulsed by the action, he was strangely turned on. He then felt Jared retracting his fangs from his throat. The vampire continued to suck at the puncture holes, nuzzling and licking at the blood that was oozing from the small wounds. Jared moved slightly back and looked down at his pet in his arms. 

“Mine,” Jared whispered, before pressing his blood slicked lips against the cop’s plush lips, claiming them once more. 

“Jared!!” Jensen cried out jerking awake. He struggled against the blankets that were wrapped tightly around him as he fumbled to turn on the light next to his bed. Once he flicked the switch, he blearily blinked in the suddenly bright room. He had awakened from another sex dream he had about the vampire. By the wetness in his boxers, he knew he had ejaculated during his wet dream. 

“Fucking great. Haven’t done that since I was a teenager,” he groused as he threw off the covers. When he stood up next to the bed, he was immediately dizzy. He sat down, trying to find his balance and to clear his blurry vision. His hands were securely wrapped in bandages. 

“What the fuck,” Jensen said, instinctively feeling his neck. When he pulled back his fingers, they were covered with blood. Trying not to freak out, he gently felt his neck. Under the wetness, he could feel two flared puncture holes. 

“Shit,” Jensen cursed. He knew that the sex dream he was having was somehow related to his constant bleeding puncture holes. He just didn’t know who he could trust to ask for his answers. 

+++++++

At the thunderous pounding on his door, Jensen yanked it open to a glaring blue eyed guardian standing belligerently in his doorway. He could tell how annoyed and tired the bodyguard was, dark shadows underneath his eyes. 

“Seriously dude, it’s too early for this shit...” Jensen griped before turning away and making his way into his kitchen. Chris followed closely behind.

“Well tooo fucking bad! I’ve been standing at your doorway all night.”

“Stalker…. are you going to sniff my boxers? Because if you are, can you wash them afterwards? Don’t want your cooties next to my junk.” 

“I’m not your fucking maid!” Chris snarled.

Jensen winced at the loud tone. He replied, “Can you keep down your yelling? Some people are trying to sleep around here.”

Chris glowered darkly at the grinning cop. He pulled out a clear plastic bag with white powder inside and tossed it on the kitchen counter where Jensen stood, drinking his coffee. He waited for the cop to curiously examine the bag. He growled, “That is pure garlic powder. You need to salt all your entrances with this powder. This includes all window sills and doorways.”

“Why would I do that? This shit is going to stink like Hell!”

“The powder is odorless, human. And it also keeps the vampires away. If you don’t put it down on your entryways, it’s like an open invitation to every monster out there to come in and join the party.”

Jensen paled and flashed back to his dream last night. He asked, “So do you think any vampires got in last night?”

Chris looked at him suspiciously, surprised that the cop wasn’t arguing with him about the protection. He cautiously answered, “Highly unlikely. You live on the 12th floor. Plus I was outside your door the entire night. If a vampire got in, I would have known. Why do you ask?”

Jensen ignored the question. He said, “So I just need to salt this along all my windows and doors. Those the only entries a vampire can use to get in?”

“Yes. There is one more way but you don’t have to worry about it. Only the most ancient and powerful vampires can use that method. Where’s your claiming?” Chris snapped, his eyes zeroed in on Jensen’s bruised and bitten neck. 

“I told you, I’m not wearing that collar.”

Chris ground his teeth, glaring at the stubborn human who calmly stood drinking his morning coffee. His fingers itched to choke the handsome man until he agreed to wear the protection. However Chris wasn’t neither stupid nor suicidal. He knew that if one mark was left on the pale freckled skin of the human, it would result in certain death for the guard that was protecting him and the individual who was stupid enough to touch what was the Prince’s exclusive property. 

“Fine. You don’t have to wear it. It just needs to be in your pocket. Hopefully that will be enough proof to deter any vampires. God knows why any vampire would want to claim you.” 

“Ah, shut it. You know I’m irresistible.” 

“You are…..until you open your mouth. Then everyone wants to kill you.”

“It’s my charm,” Jensen replied, smirking at the aggravated guard. 

“You need to watch your back more carefully. Genevieve, the ancient that you scarred with the silver blade, is after your blood. It will take months for her to heal from the wound you gave her. How did you know to use silver against a vampire?”

The cop gave him a puzzled look. He replied, “I didn’t. It’s my Granddad’s knife that I always carried. I figure it was steel, never realized that it was silver. Silver can kill these blood suckers?”

“Kill is an exaggeration. The metal can cause harm and injury. Very few humans can actually kill a vampire. Those that do become hunted and destroyed.”

“So there are humans that hunt vampires out there?”

“Don’t get too excited, human. Their numbers are insignificant and growing smaller by the day. Soon they will be extinct. Are you ready for work yet?” 

“Kill joy,” Jensen grumbled before walking into his bedroom. He shut the door in Chris’s annoyed face. As he began dressing for work, his mind drifted to the information that the guard had given him. In the space of a few days, he had made new, more powerful enemies and had become alienated from his family. He looked down at his bandaged fists. He didn’t remember who had wrapped the bindings around his hands but he had a feeling that it was Jared. A strange twist of fate had thrown the powerful predator into his life. He still couldn’t decide if it was a bad thing or something to rejoice about.

+++++++

Jensen stared down at the file in front of him. For the past several days he had been filing cold cases that spanned a two-year period. His task was simple; transcribe and scan the paper hard-copies into the electronic database at the precinct that would be uploaded into a central catalogue system that was used across the country by other police departments. After going through hundreds of cases, Jensen detected a pattern from three seemingly random unconnected cases. 

When he earned his detective grade, there had been many that resented his achievement due to his young age and rapid rise within the department. Some of his colleagues didn’t realize that it was his rare ability for connecting random clues to the overall larger pictures that had fueled his meteoric rise. Tiny details that other cops had usually discarded, Jensen would keep stored in his mind to be analyzed more deeply at a later date. Eventually after he compiled all the evidence, he was able to form a comprehensive story, breaking many unsolvable cases wide open. 

The three files that he had tagged on the surface had no connection. But upon closer examination, Jensen began to see the similarities. All three cases had a male John Doe victim. Their bodies were burned and left in abandoned areas. The most recent body had been found close to a year ago in a deserted warehouse located at Cross Roads corner, a notorious crime-ridden area. 

A waving hand was suddenly blocking his vision. He glanced up into his partner’s disgruntled face. Misha exclaimed, “You cheap bastard, where’s my free lunch? I’ve been starving! Waiting for you to call me!”

“You could stand to lose a few pounds.” 

“Hey! Do I make fun of your girly eye lashes?”

“All the time and twice on Sundays.”

“Whatever, man. I’m hungry. When are you buying my free lunch?”

“In two weeks.”

“What?!”

“I’ll start buying when we start investigating my case. I have to keep a low profile until then.”

“Why can’t you buy me lunch now?”

“I want to keep you motivated, so you have to wait until two weeks from now. Besides I think I may have pissed off a couple of people….”

“Oh… you mean the incident with the ancient, Genevieve? Makes sense that she’s out for your blood. She was known for her beauty for centuries. Rumor has it that it is one wicked-looking scar you left on her face. Now she’s hideous. I can see why she wants to kill you.” 

“Damn. It looks that bad?”

“She’s walking around with a scarf covering her face. What do you think?” 

“Well….never wanted vampires as friends anyway.” Jensen said, winking at his friend.

“Asshat, don’t know why I put up with you. And sorry to hear about your Dad. That is some bullshit what happened to him.”

“What are you talking about?” Jensen sharply asked.

“I mean how your Dad is being investigated by Interior Affairs this morning. Now he has a JPAD guard shadowing him, monitoring his movements. Even if the investigation pulls out a clean report, he’ll still have a black mark on his record and any chance of him becoming the next police commissioner …”

“Is impossible.” Jensen finished Misha’s sentence. The dark-haired man nodded and gently patted his partner’s shoulder in comfort, unaware of the guilt Jensen felt. 

“I have to head out on a case. Want to get some drinks after work today?” Misha asked.

“I can’t….”

“Gotcha. Probably need to head home to see the old man right?”

“You’re reading my mind.”

“That’s why they made me detective. See you later.”

“Bye.” Jensen said, a knot of guilt building in the pit of his stomach. He had no intention of calling home, unsure of the reception he would receive. He remembered Jared’s threats against his father and knew without any doubt that the IA investigation was the Dark Lord’s doing. It was his father’s lifelong ambition to become Police commissioner and in one night in Jensen’s presence, his dreams were destroyed. 

Jensen rubbed his face, trying to push away the gloomy thoughts. His green eyes fell on the file on his desk once more. He couldn’t do anything to help his father, but he might be able to shed some light on the cold case in front of him. 

“Chris, grab your jacket. We’re going on a run.”

+++++++

“We need to start defining what a run entails.” Chris said, his blue eyes scanning the dangerous area. If he had known that Jensen had intended to sneak them off to the most crime-ridden area in the city, he would have protested and locked Jensen in the trunk of the Impala. Instead he stood next to the crouching cop as the handsome man used a lock-pick to open the door to an abandoned warehouse. 

“Don’t worry, Shorty. I’ll protect your ass like always,” Jensen retorted before flashing a victorious smile as the door swung open.

“Isn’t that breaking and entering?”

“It is, but only if we get caught… which is likely, if you don’t quit your yapping. Come on.” 

Chris sighed and followed his charge. He had a bad feeling and knew that since Jensen was involved, something bad was going to happen. 

Jensen led them deeper into the heavily shadowed warehouse until they walked into a room with a large window. The moonlight cast some light into the darkened, empty room. The cop turned on his flashlight and began scanning the room, looking for something. 

“Why are we here again?” Chris asked, his senses were on high alert for potential danger. He wanted to usher Jensen out of the building as soon as possible. 

“A year ago, they found a dead body here. I want to make sure they didn’t miss any evidence.”

“I thought you were on desk duty.”

“I am.”

“Then why are you investigating a case you have no authority over?”

Jensen gave Chris an annoyed look before he returned to inspecting the scene. He replied, “Sometimes I get these hunches.”

“Yeah….and what are they telling you now? Aside from the fact that your ass is going to get chewed out by your captain when he finds out that you are defying both his orders and your doctor’s orders.” 

“Let me worry about that.”

Chris continued to watch the cop crouching down on the ground. He felt the minutes tick by, getting more frustrated. He finally growled, “Come on, human. Tell me. You dragged me with you, in the middle of the freezing night. Explain.” 

“I thought your kind was stronger than us lowly humans. Complaining over a little thing like the cold. Weak, man, really weak.”

“Jensen!”

“Oh right….. my gut is telling me that we may have a serial killer on our hands.”

BANG, BANG, BANG

The glass window suddenly exploded in the quiet night, broken fragments showering them. 

“Get down!” Jensen yelled to Chris as he ducked down next to the wall of the shattered window and returned fire with his Glock. An answering hail of bullets rained quickly into the warehouse. 

BANG, BANG, BANG

He could see a black van several yards away from the warehouse. When he began shooting back, he saw a small group of men retreating, unprepared for a fight. 

“Stay here!” He ordered the bodyguard before leaping through the broken window and giving chase on foot as the van peeled off down the dead silent street.

“NYPD, freeze or I will shoot!” Jensen screamed despite the van driving rapidly away from him down the deserted road. He narrowed his eyes and began shooting, aiming for the tires. Suddenly the van exploded into a fireball. 

“Shit… must have accidently hit the gas tank. How the Hell am I going to interrogate them now.” Jensen muttered, watching the van burn brightly in the night, thick grayish black smoke filling the air. 

“Where the Hell is my bodyguard? Did he actually listen to me? That’d sure be a first,” Jensen continued to grumble as he made his way back toward the warehouse. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call to the local fire department. However any thoughts of calling for back up quickly slipped his mind when he saw Chris laying slumped on the ground in the middle of a puddle of blood.

“Chris! Are you okay?” Jensen exclaimed, running to the collapsed man. There was a large gaping bullet wound on the guard’s shoulder. A steady stream of blood gushed out of the wound. Jensen pressed his hand over the wounded area, putting on pressure to staunch the flow of blood.

Suddenly Chris started to convulse. His body trembling and seizing, his blue eyes dazed with pain. Drool began trickling from his open mouth. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest while he began to pant. 

“Damn it, Kane. Hold on. You hear me you bastard?! You hold on, Chris. Chris!!” Jensen yelled. 

But Chris couldn’t hear him anymore. His body was racked with the greatest pain he had ever felt. Then he felt the sweet bliss of nothingness. And then he began to drift, losing himself into the darkness that awaited him. 

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: Did I ever tell you about this amazing friend I have who also happens to be my incredible beta? ☺ Thank you so much, oldbatj! You once again made me add another detail into the story due to your amazing insight. ~~Hugs~~

Author’s Note 2: Oldbatj once again inspire me to use Sean Connelly as Jensen’s father! She told me that Jensen was of Scottish origins and the only Scottish actor that I know is the original James Bond. Go figure! 

Author’s Note 3: Turns out the more comments I get, the faster I update! Who knew? So if you are interested in what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen stared at the convulsing, bleeding man. Despite his yelling and pleading, Chris had fallen into an unconscious slump. Jensen racked his brain, trying to figure out why the guard had reacted so strongly to a bullet wound to the shoulder. 

“Shit. The bullet must be silver! Chris is half vampire so it must be poisoning his blood,” Jensen murmured as he pulled his hands away from the entry-wound. His mind flashed to his Grand-dad’s knife. He reached for the silver blade he kept hidden on his body.

“I’m sorry, Chris. This is going to hurt. But at least you’re knocked out. Let’s hope you stay that way.” Jensen said. Removing his belt, he forced the black leather between his bodyguard’s teeth. He didn’t want the man to accidentally bite off his tongue. Sucking in a deep steadying breath, he began to dig the silver blade deeper into Chris’s bullet wound.

Blood flowed freely from the wound, black smoke formed wherever the blade touched Chris’s flesh and yet the cop continued pressing the blade further into the bloody injury. He finally yanked the knife away and plunged two fingers into the bleeding larger laceration. The convulsive tremors shook Chris’s body continuously the entire time, making it more difficult for Jensen to get a grip on the bullet without causing additional injury. But the cop pressed on until his fingertips felt the cool metal. He slowly began to pull the embedded bullet out of the oozing wound. Once he painstakingly removed the slug, he tore off his outer shirt, ripping the plaid material into thin strips. He wrapped the strips around the bodyguard’s shoulder wound, tightening the bandage to staunch the blood flow. 

He studied Chris’s pallid skin worriedly. Despite their tumultuous start, Jensen liked Chris. The bodyguard reminded him of his old grumbly Grandfather who always gave him a hard time but loved him dearly. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed for backup.

“911, what is your emergency?” The operator asked. 

“I need an ambulance at Cross Roads Corner! Now! A JPAD officer has been shot. He needs medical assistance immediately!” Jensen barked. 

“W….what? Sir, did you say a JPAD officer has been shot?!” The operator spluttered out fearfully.

“Yes! He was shot with a silver bullet that I just managed to dig out. I still need an ambulance right away!”

“Yes, sir! I’m immediately dispatching an ambulance to your location as we speak. Is there anything else I can assist you with?”

“No.” Jensen snapped before hanging up. He looked down at the bodyguard and placed his hand over the wrapped injury. He bowed his head down and for the first time since he woke up from his coma, he prayed. He prayed for his new friend to live another day. 

+++++++

Jensen watched the black colored ambulance drive away. When the paramedics had arrived, they had pushed him out of the way, immediately attending to his fallen bodyguard. He was further surprised that the EMTs that were deployed were from a special group designated to care for JPAD officers only. He was promptly pushed aside as they frantically worked on the dead-still bodyguard. Jensen breathed a sigh of relief when the heart monitor they placed on Chris’s chest displayed a steady beat. Once they had confirmed that Chris was stabilized, they hastily moved him into the van and sped off into the night, leaving behind an anguished, worried cop. 

Before Jensen could follow in his Impala, Misha suddenly appeared and grabbed his arm. 

“Jensen, what the Hell did you do this time?!” The frazzled, dark-haired man demanded, his fingers twisted fretfully into Jensen’s arm. 

Jensen tugged his limb away from his friend, rubbing at the reddened skin. He replied, “I was out getting some air.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? And you randomly decided to go to the most dangerous neighborhood in the city for a little fresh night air? Do I look that stupid to you?”

“Well…..”

“Stop playing around, Jensen. Tell me the truth. Why are you here and who the Hell tried to kill you again?”

“I was following up on a hunch that I had.”

“Oh for the love of God! You are not allowed on active duty! What category of running around in the dark is classified as ‘desk duty’? Do you want to get busted off the force?”

“No, I don’t.” 

“Then why?”

“Serial killer.”

“What?!” Misha said in confusion. 

“When I was combing through the cold cases, I noticed a pattern with some of the victims. I decided to follow up with the most recent case. Cross Roads Corner was the last location where a dead victim was found. Before I knew what was happening, we were being shot at.” 

Misha closed his eyes. He grumpily retorted, “Only you would discover a potential serial killer. So you think the men in the black van that you blew up are somehow linked to this possible serial killer case?”

“Not necessarily.”

“What do you mean? Who else would want to kill you? You just woke up from a coma a few months ago. Have you pissed off that many people?!” Misha shrieked.

“It’s part of my charm.”

“Someone save me…..” Misha whined, placing a hand over his tired eyes.

“Let’s go in chronological order shall we? I don’t know if this black van was the same black van that I chased away when I saved Padalecki’s life. Maybe they have been following me all this time and saw this as a perfect opportunity to strike.” 

“Why did you have to bring up the Dark Prince? He’s going to fucking explode when he finds out that you once again got involved in a gunfight. I don’t want to die….”

“Dude, chill. By the time he gets to you, he’ll just tear off an arm or something. You won’t die.”

“Oh, I feel so much better….”

Jensen ignored Misha’s snarky comment and continued, “Back to the lists of suspects. Another potential could be Genevieve. I did scar up her face and mess up her beauty for the next few months. But somehow I don’t picture her sending assassins. She looks to be the type to personally torture and bleed me. Getting killed by a hail of bullets seems too merciful a death for it to be her.”

“How come you don’t look concerned about that?!”

“I have too many monsters after my ass to be afraid of her. My next guess would be the serial killer himself but that’s far-fetched since I just started working this case. A more logical leap would be the shooter that went after me 5 years ago. Maybe he came back to finish the job.”

“Are you sure you’re not using this as an excuse to investigate your own case?” Misha countered cautiously. 

Jensen flashed his trademark wicked smiled and replied, “Maybe… Or it could be any of the hundreds of criminals that I put away in prison just wanting to get revenge. Or it could one of Padalecki’s enemies. The list of suspects is massive… I still can’t believe that I blew up that van! Balls!”

“It was actually a damned good shot. I’ll have the fire marshal look into it. I want confirmation that it was your bullet that caused the vehicle to blow up and not a preset bomb. Let’s look at all evidence first before we start jumping to conclusions,” Misha replied.

“Damn….I didn’t even think about that angle.” Jensen replied, proudly gaping at his partner. 

Misha smiled. He said, “See … I learned a thing or two while you were sleeping.”

“Now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I meant I was surprised, not impressed,” Jensen teased.

“Whatever, Dickface. What are we going to do when the Captain asks why you were here? I know…..you can tell him that I told you to meet me here. That I wanted you to consult on one of my cases that I had.”

“Bull-fucking-shit! I’ve never made you lie for me before and I’m not about to start.”

“Jensen….. if you don’t let me lie for you, you might lose your badge.” 

“Listen to me, Collins. You are my partner. I expect you to do many things for me. Tell me when I’m wrong, take a bullet for me, and most importantly tell me what a handsome bastard that I am. But the one thing you will never do is lie for me. Understand?” Jensen demanded, his bright green eyes prodding into Misha’s soul. Misha found himself unable to look away. He nodded.

“Good. Besides, I figure that since Chris got shot, it became JPAD territory. Captain won’t even know about it.” 

“You forgot one thing.” Misha replied.

“What?”

“The Dark Prince. He’s going to hear about it and you will have to deal with the consequences.”

“Man, why do you always have to be such a party pooper? Can’t I enjoy my one moment of victory?”

“No,” the dark-haired cop deadpanned.

“Kill joy,” Jensen mumbled as he watched a team of JPAD guards marching toward them. 

“Detective Jensen Ackles?” One of the guards addressed him. Jensen warily nodded still remembering his last altercation with the officers. 

“My name is Jake Abel. I was instructed by our Prince to escort you to your apartment to wait for his arrival. He was currently in Chicago in a business meeting but will be flying immediately back since he’s been informed of the situation. He will be within the city limits in a few short hours.” 

“Why the Hell is he rushing back?” Jensen asked in surprise.

“Because it’s you...” The guard simply answered, motioning the cop to follow him, as his small army of soldiers surrounded Jensen to guarantee his safety. Misha gave him a look before quickly disappearing into the crowd of fire fighters standing nearby. Jensen sighed and followed along with the guards. He ignored the low tremor of apprehension in his gut. He didn’t want to think about the wrath that he would face in a few short hours.

+++++++

Jensen burrowed his back deeper into the surrounding heat behind him. He felt strong warm arms wrapping securely around his body. He nuzzled his face deeper into the plush pillow, feeling safe and content. He then felt warm, damp breath on the back of his neck. His eyes snapped open as he immediately twisted around to see who the uninvited occupant was that dared to slip into his bed. 

He was greeted to the handsome sight of Jared sleeping on his side with his arms still latched onto Jensen’s body. In slumber, the Prince’s features relaxed from the harsh domineering lines into a sexy young man. Jensen blinked at the transformation. Jared looked younger, almost boyish in innocence as the vampire continued to slumber next to him. Jensen gently touched the pale smooth skin of the Prince’s cheek, amazed at the silky smoothness of the texture. 

The bedroom door suddenly opened. Without any hesitation, Jensen grabbed the colt hidden under his pillow. He moved protectively in front of the sleeping body of the vampire with his gun pointed and cocked at the stranger in front of him. 

“Make one more move, and you will have a hole between your eyes, fucker!” Jensen coldly snarled at the young Asian in front of him. 

“Consort Jensen, please do not shoot me! I meant no offense. I was given orders to fetch you by my Lord.” The young man stuttered out, his eyes filled with fear. 

Jensen still had the gun pointed at the young man. His body tensed with adrenaline. His instincts were crying out to protect the sleeping vampire in his bed from all potential enemies. He carefully moved forward, continuing to block Jared’s body with his own. 

“Move backwards carefully, kid.” Jensen ordered, his green eyes tracking the Asian’s every movement.

“Of course, Consort Jensen. Please let me introduce myself. My name is Osric Chau. I was sent by the Prince to protect you while Sentinel Kane recovers from his injuries.” 

“Keep moving backwards,” Jensen snarled, not trusting one word Osric said. The young man nodded his head and continued walking backwards, stumbling and tripping once his feet touched the hallway rug. 

“You expect me to believe that you are an JPAD guard? You barely look like you graduated from high school.” Jensen said, eyeing the young man more closely once they entered the living room with the overhead lights turned on. 

Osric blushed. He replied, “I am actually twice your age, Consort Jensen. Our mixed genetic composition slows down our age rate.”

“Damn….really?” Jensen asked in disbelief. Upon closer inspection, the Asian man looked harmless but Jensen’s protective instincts were still on high alert. He didn’t feel comfortable leaving Jared defenseless and alone. 

“Yes. May I please turn this video on? My Lord gave explicit instructions that you had to watch this.” Osric replied. In his right hand was the remote control for the television. 

With his gun still trained on the young man before him, Jensen warned, “You can. But if you make any fast moves, I will shoot.”

“I understand, Consort Jensen.” 

Jensen gritted his teeth. He was getting irritated at the title the kid kept using for him. His annoyance was quickly forgotten when he spotted a very handsome Jared glaring at him on the screen of his television.

“You constantly amaze me at the levels of trouble you get yourself into, Pet,” Jared admonished. 

Jensen narrowed his eyes but his gun remained steadily pointed at Osric despite his attention being on the television screen.

“I am sending Osric to be your guard until Kane has sufficiently recovered from his injuries that undoubtedly must somehow be related to your misadventures. We will discuss your punishment when I wake from my sleep.” 

The cop lowered his gun, turned and pointedly scowled at the screen. “Asshole,” Jensen muttered.

The Jared on the screen narrowed his eyes, seemingly like he heard the insult. He continued, “You will be disciplined. Your actions no longer only affect you but many others as well. For example, if you continue your mischief, young Osric might get killed. If he doesn’t die from your trouble-making ways, I will kill him myself.”

The young guard visibly paled when he heard the warning the Prince gave to his disobeying pet. 

“If you want to get Osric killed, keep misbehaving. I will not allow your foolhardy brazenness to be your undoing. After all, I have very pleasurable plans for you, Pet...” Jared commented, his voice deepening while his eyes seemed hooded with promises of dark pleasures. 

“Be good, Jensen,” the Prince ordered before the screen when black. 

“Who does he think he is? Giving me orders!” Jensen raged while he continued to glower at his television screen. 

“Consort Jensen, please do not be mad at our Prince. He is only looking out for you.”

“Would you stop calling me ‘Consort’, kid? It’s getting on my nerves.”

“Of course, Precious Calamite of the Dark Prince. Your wish will be followed.”

“Don’t call me that either!”

“As you like, Beloved Concubine of our Master. Do you want me to prepare your breakfast?”

Jensen, flushing red with embarrassment and anger, glared at the infuriating young guard who looked back at him innocently, waiting for his response.

“Listen to me, kid. Just call me Jensen. Could you do that?”

Osric looked appalled at the cop’s request. He quickly sputtered, “I’m sorry but I cannot comply with your wishes, my Lord’s pet. Please feel free to punish me. I dare not properly address you for it is a sign of disrespect to our Dark Prince. And my death along with the death of my family will swiftly follow for any transgression on my part. Please forgive my impertinence,” the Asian dropped to his knees, bowing his head low.

Jensen was horrified at the man’s reaction. When he reached down to grab Osric’s shoulder, the man flinched from his touch. Jensen quickly yanked his hand away. 

“For God’s sake, kid. Get up! I’m not going to hurt you.”

When Osric still refused to move from his position, Jensen burst out, “Fine, you win. You can call me ‘Consort’. Will you get up now?”

The man smiled and leaped to his feet. He happily said, “Your kindness is equal to your beauty, Consort Jensen. It is no wonder that you have captured the attention of our great Master.” 

A slow suspicion grew in Jensen’s mind while he glared at the smiling Asian man. He began to wonder if the guard hadn’t somehow tricked him into accepting the ridiculous title. 

“You and Jared both mentioned a couple of times that he was sleeping. I figure this is not your typical sleep. Even with the commotion in there, Jared never woke up. What’s the deal?”

The young guard looked at Jensen in puzzlement before comprehension flashed in his dark brown eyes. He explained, “Forgive me, Consort Jensen. I have forgotten how little you know of our culture. Our Prince is experiencing the eternal sleep that all vampires must undergo during daylight hours. Only when the sun has set will he once again rise from his slumber.”

“Are you telling me he’s basically defenseless now? That some deranged fucker could come in here and kill him?!” Jensen snarled, his eyes darting around the room waiting for hidden assassins to leap out. His hands immediately clutched the gun more tightly while he fought his natural instinct to run to the bedroom to check on Jared. 

“There are JPAD officers surrounding the entire building. We also have hidden bodyguards at strategic locations. I, myself, am an expert in martial arts and weaponless fighting,” Osric boasted. 

“Let me guess, Chris was also trained by the same instructors?”

“Oh… Sentinel Kane is one of our best trained officers. He is highly skilled and decorated.” The young man gushed not realizing that his words were not inspiring confidence in the cop. 

“Why did he come here? He’s at his most vulnerable, he needs to be in a safe, protected location, not here where there’s too many potential holes in the security,” Jensen growled harshly. His body filled with restless anxiety, his eyes continued to roam around the room, his mind flashing to the layout of the apartment building, noting areas where security was lacking. 

“Because you are here, Consort Jensen. When we had gotten news of the gunfight and consequent explosion, in addition to Sentinel Kane’s life threatening injuries, it was assumed that you were also wounded. Our Prince was frantic with worry. Why… he killed half the guards on the plane to quell his nerves! By the time we reached your apartment, you were already asleep. He couldn’t bear to leave your side, so he stayed.”

Jensen’s mind was dizzy with the information that Osric dropped on him. He said, “Wait… he killed half his guard?”

“Yes, more than ten soldiers. He was very worried.”

“Ten guards?! They’re his own people!”

“And he made sure that their deaths were quick and painless. Our Lord is merciful. If it was another set of guards that belonged to any other Ancient, that one would have tortured them for hours to calm his blood lust.”

“He’s a monster…..”

“No, he is our Lord. Do not judge or hold him to your human standards. He is and will always be a Vampire Prince. He not only governs your life and the lives of humanity, but also rules over all supernatural creatures. He is a very powerful and dangerous predator. And you have become his greatest prize and possession. Never forget that you belong to him.”

“Great….you know what… can you just stand guard at the front door?” Jensen replied refusing to acknowledge the heavy weight of Osric’s words.

“Consort Jensen…..”

“Go, please. Do you want me to make it into an order?”

“Not necessary. I will bow to your wishes. Please do not forget to eat. My Prince will be angry with me if he finds you weakened with hunger,” Osric warned before walking away. The sound of the front door opening and then closing echoed into the silent room.

“What am I going to do now?” Jensen muttered to himself. Despite how he claimed he didn’t care about the vampire, the cop found himself shuffling toward the bedroom. He stood at the edge of the bed, watching the sleeping Prince. He knew that he should go get ready for work yet he couldn’t muster an inclination to move. Instead he crawled onto the plush mattress toward the surprisingly warm, slumbering vampire. Without any hesitation, he wrapped his body around the dark Prince, burying his face into Jared’s powerful chest and closed his eyes. He felt Jared’s answering touch, strong powerful arms immediately wrapped around him, pulling him closer to the hard, muscular body that pressed intimately against his own. He told himself that he only wanted to seek reassurance that Jared was safe and then he would pull away. But within seconds, he began to drift off, feeling safe and secure in the vampire’s arms.

+++++++

“Thanks for bringing me these case files, Misha. Did the captain give you any grief about Cross Roads Corner?” Jensen asked his partner while scanning the papers in his hands. 

He glanced up at his friend inquiringly when he received no response. Misha was staring at him. 

“What?” Jensen asked.

“I raced over here thinking you were dying since it’s the first time you have ever called out sick. And what do I find? You… not only alive and well, but still in your pajamas!”

“Oh come on. There were plenty of times that I called out sick.”

“When? It wasn’t the time where you broke your leg in three places. You still dragged your crippled ass to work. Or that time you got shot in the shoulder. You claimed that it was only a flesh wound even though it started bleeding again in the afternoon. Come on, man. What gives? Why did you call in sick today when you are in perfect shape?”

“Wow, dude. Stop lusting after my fine body. It’s embarrassing.”

“Jensen!”

“Fine….I didn’t want to leave the apartment.”

“Why not?”

Jensen remained silent, unwilling to answer. He didn’t want to admit the truth to himself, yet alone to his partner. He felt compelled to stay and watch over the sleeping vampire. He knew firsthand how truly powerful and dangerous the predator could be that was sleeping in his bed. Yet he couldn’t explain why but he didn’t want to leave the slumbering Jared alone and vulnerable, exposed to his numerous enemies. 

When he had awakened from his brief nap in Jared’s arms, he found the vampire’s hard, hot cock pressing against him. His neck was bruised and bleeding. Somehow he knew that the vampire had begun sucking and biting at the flesh in his sleep. Jensen began rubbing against the warm hard body unconsciously. When he realized what he was doing, he tore himself away from the addictive touch, scrambling and falling out of the bed. 

His face flushed red with remembrance and he refused to meet Misha’s eyes. He mumbled, “I just wanted to play hooky. Is that so impossible to believe?”

“Yes.” Misha promptly answered.

“Well too damn bad. That’s my answer.”

“Jensen….”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Now did Captain Beaver give you a hard time about last night?”

Misha stared hard at the dark blond man in front of him. He wanted to press Jensen for more answers but he recognized the stubborn expression on his friend’s face. One of the reasons why they worked so well together was how much they could read each other’s mind. Misha knew that he couldn’t push Jensen any further. He was willing to bide his time until his friend felt comfortable enough to share with him. 

“Just like you predicted, the case was deemed vampire related and was taken over by JPAD guards. After you got carted away in your Hummer limo ride, the scene was completely swarming with the JPAD guards. Captain didn’t even know I was there. He did however know about your involvement.”

“Shit! Really?”

“Apparently the Prince had sent his elite guards over to the precinct. Some blond-haired official reamed the captain out, talking about the safety of Prince’s most prized possession being damaged and how great amounts of blood will be spilled if any more injuries were to occur.”

“Holy fucking shit!”

“I’ll say. The captain was none too happy. Then… when you called in sick, he dropped ten shades of pale. He practically threw me out of the precinct to check up on you. That’s probably why I was able to sneak out all these case files without any hassles.”

“Thanks, man, for doing this. I want to widen the search to a five year span.”

“Why? You think there’s more victims out there that fit the same M.O.?”

“God I hope not. But because I’m a pessimistic heartthrob, I’m going to check.”

“Did you just literally call yourself a heartthrob?”

“A…. yeah… cause I am.” 

“You’re a heartthrob alright…..that only attracts the attentions of blood sucking vampires,” Misha smirked, watching Jensen’s amused smile turn to a grimace as the cop glowered at him. 

“Consort Jensen, do you want me to toss this fiendish scoundrel from your home? It will be my pleasure,” Osric suddenly materialized to the right of Jensen. Both cops flinched at the sudden appearance of the Asian man. 

“Jesus, kid. Where the Hell did you come?” Jensen gasped after his heart stop racing in his chest.

“From the front door.” Osric replied suspiciously staring at Misha.

“So you are going to let this little pipsqueak fight your battles now, Ackles?”

“Who are you calling ‘little’, Furface.” Osric cried out, walking up to the dark-haired man. 

“I’m confused…how is Furface an insult?” Misha asked, grinning insolently down at the irate Asian bodyguard.

“Leave him alone, Misha. We have to focus and figure out a way to get into the JPAD evidence room,” Jensen said, leaning over and gently tugging Osric away from his partner. 

“Consort Jensen, why do you seek our headquarters? For the evidence room will be stationed there.”

“I want to see a file that is associated with a case I’m working on. All the evidence has been deployed to JPAD authority.”

“I can get you in there.” Osric replied simply.

Both cops turned and simultaneously said, “What?!”

“The evidence room in our head quarters is accessible to all members. I’m sure I can get you temporary access badges when you accompany me,” the Asian guard offered. 

“Perfect. Misha, come back after sunset. Then me, you, and the kid will go to the JPAD evidence room to get some answers.”

“Why can’t we go now?” Misha asked.

“I need to look over some of these case files to make sure that I didn’t miss any other victims.”

“Are you sure waiting is a good idea? We might not have another opportunity to explore the Holy Grail of the evidence room. Hell… I’m thinking about your own case file. What I wouldn’t do to get my hands on that again,” Misha grumbled.

“I’m not leaving until sunset. End of discussion.”

“Fine… you don’t have to get all huffy about it. I’ll see you in a few hours. Some of us have to get back to work.”

“Misha…..” Jensen started to say but the front door slammed shut. He knew he was being harsh and secretive but he didn’t want to explain himself to his partner. He didn’t even want to admit some facts to himself yet alone tell his friend about all the turmoil that was twisting his gut into knots. 

“You don’t want to leave because of our Prince, do you? You are afraid that he may get hurt while he’s sleeping so you are staying to protect him from his enemies, aren’t you?”

“Go guard the front door, Osric. And while you’re at it, find out why there’s a constant banging going on next door. They’ve been pounding on the wall for hours.” Jensen complained, ignoring the young man’s questions.

“You apparently have gotten new neighbors. They are renovating.”

“Really? Didn’t know the old ones left. It’s freaking loud. I’m getting a headache.”

“You should take a nap with the Prince. That will make your headache go away,” the Asian guard slyly added. 

“Osric….. front door. Now.”

“As you wish, Consort Jensen.” 

Jensen tiredly rubbed his hands over his eyes, feeling the slow building migraine in the back of his head growing bigger and spreading forward to his forehead. The sound of hammering and drilling was driving him crazy. 

“Ahhh fuck it,” Jensen griped before making his way to his bedroom. Once more he sank into the vampire’s addictive embrace. Jared’s immediately wrapped his arms around his precious possession, nuzzling at Jensen’s tender throat. Jensen’s pounding headache immediately disappeared as soon as the vampire touched him. The loud noise of construction became a low hum as he once again drifted to sleep. 

+++++++

Jensen stared down at the case files in front of him. His worst hunch had once again paid off. After he expanded his search to five years, seven more victims had fit the profile. Their bodies were burnt and dumped at abandoned locations. Since the bodies had been burned beyond recognition, no one had stepped forward and claimed them. 

Jensen began cross-checking missing person reports during the same time frame but his search proved to be fruitless. He glanced up when he heard loud voices near his front door. 

“What the fuck is it now?” Jensen muttered, swinging open the door. He raised his right eyebrow in shock. 

“You cannot come here unannounced,” Osric snarled; his body had slipped into a fighting stance as he eyed the tall handsome man.

“Listen to me, guard. I don’t fucking care who you are, JPAD official or not. I’m coming to check on my brother! He called out sick for the first time in his life. Something bad must have happened. So get out of my way or I will put you down!” Tom hissed.

“You can try, human. But I guarantee that you will not like the results,” Osric coldly replied.

Jensen was surprised at the soft-spoken words of the Asian man. He could hear the evident threat in Osric’s tone. He quickly stepped forward and placed his hand on the kid’s shoulder. His hand was immediately grabbed, twisted and he found himself shoved face-first against the wall. 

“Fuck, kid. It’s me!” Jensen groaned. His wrist was immediately let go. He rubbed the reddened flesh as he turned around. 

“Consort Jensen?! Please forgive! I react on instincts. Please tell me that I didn’t hurt you!” Osric wailed. He had dropped to his knees, cringing. 

“Would you stop making all that racket? And stop dropping down to your knees all the damn time. You might start giving people the wrong idea.”

“But Consort Jensen, I hurt you!”

“You didn’t do shit. You barely left a scratch. Fact is that I’m glad you actually got some fighting skills. Now get up.”

“Thank you so much for your understanding, Consort Jensen. Your compassion truly equals your beauty.”

“Oh God… here we go again. Let’s go, Tom, before he starts spouting how pretty I am,” Jensen said to his now bemused brother. 

“But its true, Consort Jensen! Why your smile rivals that of the sun setting on the horizon or……” Osric started to say before the front door was shut in his face.

“Don’t say it,” Jensen warned his brother as they walked into his living room.

“Say what, ‘Consort’ Jensen,” Tom teased before he burst into amused chuckles. 

Jensen rolled his eyes. He casually closed the case files he was working on and shuffled the papers to the side, hoping that his brother wasn’t paying him too much attention. His gut was telling him to keep the serial killer case close to his chest. 

“Noticed that you don’t look sick today. Why’d you take off from work?”

“Seriously? Why is everyone so concerned that I took a sick day?” Jensen burst out in annoyance. 

“Because, Little Brother, you never call in sick. Even that time when you had a 110-degree fever, you still dragged your ass to work. Then you collapsed in the middle of the squad room and had to be rushed to the emergency room.” 

“Whatever.” Jensen grumbled. 

“Did you take off because of what’s going on with Dad?” Tom suddenly asked.

“What?” Jensen exclaimed, his green eyes snapped to his brother at the quick change of topic.

“Don’t play dumb, Jensen. I know how upset you are about Dad. I came over to check on you and talk about what happened at dinner.”

“Yeah, I noticed how you were real concerned for me at dinner. Knew whose side you’ll always be on.” Jensen said, staring directly at his brother. For the first time in his life, he was tired of turning the other cheek when his father and brother hurt him. 

Tom flinched at his words. He said, “Jensen, I know I haven’t always been there for you but I love you. You’re my family and I’ll die to protect you. Same with Dad. When you got shot and slipped into a coma, he almost went mad with grief. Hell he visited you every day in the hospital.”

“I didn’t know that,” Jensen said, his voice thick with emotion.

“There are a lot of things you didn’t know. Dad never gave up on you. But then Mom got sick. Everything went to Hell. She started having a cough that wouldn’t go away. By the time we found out that it was cancer, it was too late. The cancer spread to all of her organs. We had to watch her die slowly for two years. After that, Dad was never the same. Mom was always our strength. But once she passed away, Dad was a broken man. He became obsessed with work. He blamed vampires for killing Mom and for your injuries.”

“But Mom died of cancer didn’t she?”

“Yes. But during that time, humans were restricted from medical exams. It was a crazy time. The government was still sorting out the new world order under vampire rule. Mom was sick but we couldn’t get any specialists to see her. You were in a coma but Dad couldn’t investigate your case because it was vampire related. Hell, we were all concerned that they were going to yank the plug since your case was somehow related to vampires. They had that power. Everything was so chaotic. 

But by the time things settled down, it was too late for Mom. After she died, Dad couldn’t bear the thought of losing you too. He had already watched Mom slowly wither away and disappear, and I don’t think he could handle losing a son the same way. So he cut himself off from everyone, including you. I think he married Samantha because she reminded him of Mom. She was Mom’s nurse. She was there through the worst of it. She’s nice. You should try to give her a chance.”

Jensen tightened his fists, his head bowed as his eyes burned with unshed tears. He remained silent, too full of grief and sadness to speak.

“I know you must hate me. I would. I practically stole your family from you. I’m telling you this now so you can understand where Dad’s coming from. Why he’s acting so cold toward you. You are his embodiment of guilt and failure.”

“That’s bull shit. He didn’t fail me!” Jensen finally snarled out, his green eyes bright with indignation.

“I know that… But Dad doesn’t. He thinks that he failed to protect you. He also feels guilty because he gave up on you. He’s ashamed because it was easier to let you go, pretending that you died instead of fighting for you. And when he saw you alive and with that vampire, he just snapped. He loves you a lot, Jensen. He just doesn’t know how to express it.”

“What do you want me to say, Tom?” Jensen tiredly asked his brother. He closed his eyes and felt more exhausted than when he had first awakened from his coma. He yearned to feel Jared’s strong arms wrapping around him giving him a comforting presence. No matter how demanding, annoying, and domineering the vampire acted toward him, he intuitively knew that Jared would never hurt him. 

“I’m asking you not to give up on us. You and Mom were so much alike. You were both our core strength. If we lose you too, we’ll fall apart. Please give us another chance. Come have dinner with us this Friday. It will just be you, Dad and me. No one else.”

“Tom….”

“Jensen, please. Be that ‘better man’ that you always are. Give us another chance.”

+++++++

“Holy, shit! You look freshly fucked!” Misha exclaimed. Jensen glared at him not realizing that it only made him look even sexier. His lush lips were kiss-swollen, his dark blond hair was mussed while his neck was marked with hickies and love bites. 

“Shut up, Collins.” Jensen croaked out.

“Dude, you sound like you got fucked in the face,” Misha burst out. 

“What did you say?” A deadly voice called out. Misha jerked his head toward the sound and his mouth dropped open in surprise. The Vampire Prince sauntered into the room wearing only a pair of low-riding black sleeping pants. Misha unwillingly feasted his eyes on the smooth, pale, muscular body of the vampire before him.

“No wonder you turned gay…. He’s fucking gorgeous!” Misha said, flushing a bright shade of red yet still unable to look away from the intoxicating sight. 

“Ouch!” Misha cried out when Jensen whacked his forehead. He instantly jerked his eyes away from Jared’s exposed skin.

“Don’t stare at him, Asshole! Jared, put some damn clothes on! This ain’t a stripper bar!” Jensen snarled, standing directly in front of Jared, blocking his naked chest from Misha’s lustful eyes.

“Jealous are we?” Jared muttered against Jensen’s neck while his hands slipped into Jensen’s sweat pants. 

“Fuck, we are not doing this in front of my partner. Collins, get out. I’ll meet you out front in a few minutes.” Jensen snapped, twisting away from Jared’s powerful grip. 

“Jensen…” Misha said.

“Pet,” Jared replied.

As both men tried to address Jensen at the same time. The annoyed dark-blond glared at both men. He said, “Jared, you’ve been playing with me for over two hours. I told you that I had work to do this evening. I’ve been watching over you all day and all I ask is for a few hours to follow up on a lead. I’m even taking Osric with me so you know that I’ll be safe.

Collins, I’m so not in the mood for your shit. My fucking neighbors have been banging on the walls all day and I have a raging headache. Let’s just do this and get back. Deal?”

“He’s really hot!” Misha replied.

“Get out!” Jensen yelled.

“Fine…..I’ll meet you out front,” Misha grumbled before leering at the amused vampire one last time.

Once the front door swung shut, Jensen found himself being slammed into the wall. Bright blue eyes stared down at him. The Prince leaned closer and growled into Jensen’s ear, “Tell me why I should let you go tonight when I have yet to punish you?” 

Jensen stared defiantly at him and replied, “I’ll let you fuck me… tomorrow night.”

The room was deadly silent. Jensen couldn’t believe the words that slipped out of his mouth. But he knew that he couldn’t take them back. He needed to know if he had a dangerous serial killer in the city. And he was desperate for the truth of his own case. He however refused to acknowledge the humming arousal in his blood for the vampire or the seductive kisses the man constantly bestowed upon him. 

Jared stared down at the prey in his arms. He finally said, “You have a bargain, Pet. However the deal will be off if you come back harmed. Understand?”

“Crystal.”

“Then let me give you a kiss for good luck.”

“What?!I don’t need a frigging kiss….” Jensen protested before he was swept into soul-searing kiss. All of his protests were quickly forgotten as lust and arousal flushed through his body. The passion-fueled pair remained intertwined, the world beyond them quickly forgotten. 

+++++++

“How can five minutes be equivalent to three hours?! Seriously, I had to wait out there with pipsqueak the entire time while you were getting it on with Fang boy!” Misha complained as he continued to go through the folders that were stacked on wall-to-wall shelves. 

Jensen ignored Misha’s grumblings, his mind focused on pushing through boxes of evidence. After he was able to drag himself away from Jared’s arms, he was embarrassed to realize how quickly the time had flown. Luckily Osric had no difficulties arranging badge access to the JPAD evidence room. The young guard remained outside while the two cops rummaged through the massive evidence room. 

“I’m getting nothing over here. How about you? Jensen?” Misha called out.

But Jensen didn’t hear his partner’s questions. In his hands was the case file of his shooting. His heart began frantically pounding in his chest, his fingers cold with anticipation. Finally after months of speculations, he was one step closer to who tried to kill him five years ago. 

“Holy shit. Is that what I think it is?” Misha asked.

“Yeah. It is. At least we get some answers tonight...” Jensen whispered before opening up the file. However his excitement quickly turn to confusion and frustration. 

“Shit!” Jensen exclaimed. 

“What?” Misha asked.

“It says here that all evidence has been moved to the Cage as ordered by Special Agent Dean Winchester. Who the Hell is Dean Winchester? And what is ‘the Cage’? I thought all JPAD evidence would be housed here?” 

“I guess you were wrong, Jensen. Let’s ask Pipsqueak. Maybe he knows where the Cage is and can get us access.”

“You know if you keep calling him that, he’s going to break your face right?” 

“Yeah, I know. But I like to live dangerously.” Misha replied wanting to make Jensen laugh. He knew how upset his friend was about the missing case file. He was successful when he saw Jensen’s answering grin.

“Idiot. I can’t find any other evidence from the missing John Doe cases here either. They must also be in the Cage. Let’s go talk to Osric.” Jensen said fondly, still smiling at his friend. 

However his smile slipped off his face when he opened the door to the outer room and saw two men kicking at Osric who was huddle on the floor. Without another thought, Jensen barreled into the blond man that was about to lift his foot to strike at the young Asian again. He slammed the man into the wall and twisted around to deliver a high kick to the chest to the other dark-haired attacker that was smirking nearby.

The dark blond man grabbed Jensen from behind. The cop instantly knew that the speed and strength of his opponent was that of vampire. He grabbed his knife and shoved it directly into the right eye-socket of the vampire while his left hand reached up over his shoulder and tore the vampire’s left ear off. He then sharply elbowed the vampire in the gut, successfully twisting away from the howling vampire. 

“Ian…. Help me.” The screaming vampire called out to his comrade. 

“I’m going to make you bleed for hurting Paul. And then, I’ll fucking make you scream, human,” Ian snarled menacingly, his fangs extending in his mouth.

“Yeah….not impressed...” Jensen sardonically said before whipping out his Glock, aiming and shooting five consecutive slugs into the vampire’s chest. He watched in cold satisfaction as the wailing vampire collapsed to the ground. 

A fist suddenly punched him in the face, splitting his lower lip. Jensen fell backwards, immediately slicing his knife in an upward motion. The long cold blade pierced the flesh of the vampire’s chin, plunging directly into Paul’s brain. The vampire stared unseeingly at Jensen before the cop yanked the knife free. The vampire’s dead body collapsed next to Ian. 

The wailing vampire looked up at Jensen in dawning horror. He jeered, “You are a dead human once the Prince hears about this!”

“I think you are mistaken again, Ian. For he is the Prince’s most prized possession. It will be you that will be tortured and hung for all to see. If I were you, I would run. For when our Prince finds you, he will make you scream in agony for many months,” Osric impassively said. They watched as the bleeding vampire howled in agony and desperation and began crawling away from them.

“If that is not a disturbing sight, I don’t know what is. Why did you let them beat up on you?” Misha asked the Asian man.

“Misha, of course he didn’t let them beat up on him!” Jensen said to his partner.

“I actually did, Consort Jensen.”

“For God’s sake, why?” 

“Because they are vampires. It is against our order to strike them. We are raised and trained to protect them with our lives.”

“That’s stupid.” Jensen snapped.

“It is our belief, our core foundation. Do not judge a system that has been in place for thousands of years, young human,” Osric responded quietly.

Misha saw how upset Jensen and Osric were both getting. He needed Osric to answer their questions and quickly interrupted Jensen. He asked, “I completely agree. Jensen, chill out. Osric, let me ask you something about ‘the Cage’. What is it?” 

“Why do you want to know about the Cage?”

“One of our case files that we couldn’t find in the Evidence locker said that it was moved to the Cage. Is it possible for you to gain access for us?” Misha questioned.

“No, I’m sorry. The Cage is a highly classified area. Only upper members of the guild can enter their hallowed grounds. We call it the Devil’s Gate because not many are able to gain access.” 

“Guild? What’s that?” Jensen asked.

“The guild is the association that I am part of. Not all children from mixed heritage are chosen. But those that are get inducted into the organization, and are taught the old ways. We all strive to be worthy, always vigilant in our duties.” 

“Crap. Do you know where the Cage is at least located?” Misha pressed.

“No. I do not.”

+++++++

Jensen slipped into his quiet apartment. He knew that Jared was most likely gone and he was surprised to feel a little sad and lonely in his empty apartment. Even in his sleep, Jared had filled up the empty stillness in Jensen’s home. Jensen didn’t realize how lonely he had been until the vampire had entered his life. 

“Are you missing me?” Jared suddenly asked.

“What the FUCK!” Jensen cried out, leaping in the air. He swung around and saw the smiling face of the vampire.

“What the Hell did you come from? And is that a Goddamn door in my living room? Where the fuck did that come from?!” Jensen roared, his heart still speeding in his chest from the fright that Jared had given him.

Jared raised his eyebrow at him before he replied, “I decided to purchase your apartment building. I’m making the 12th floor my home.”

“Wait I minute… I live on the 12th floor! You’re kicking me out?!” Jensen interrupted.

“Hardly, that would defeat the purpose would it not? I’m moving you in. Your apartment will be our master suite. The entire floor has already been renovated as our penthouse.” 

“No fucking way am I living with you!” Jensen raged at him. He was using anger to mask the fear of how fast things were progressing in his complicated relationship with the vampire. His life was quickly spinning out of control and he was helpless against the whims of the vampire that stood in front of him. 

He quickly felt the temperature in the room drop several degrees as Jared’s multi-colored eyes suddenly turned bright blue. The vampire suddenly was mere inches in front of his face. He grabbed Jensen in a punishing embrace and growled, “Is that a cut on your lip, Pet?” 

Jensen quickly flashed back to the brief scuffle he had with the other two vampires. He remembered the small cut on his lip that he had sustained in the fight. 

“Do you remember our bargain? If any harm came to you this night, our deal was off.” Jared growled. 

“Fuck….” Jensen replied.

“Oh I intend to. All night long. Prepare yourself, Pet.” 

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: Massive thank you goes out to my incredible friend and beta, oldbatj. I really love this woman! Not only does she make the story better with her amazing beta skills but she’s supportive, enthusiastic, and a marvelous friend. I’m very blessed to have her as my friend ☺

Author’s Note 2: The “Ian and Paul” in this story is Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley. 

Author’s Note 3: I am thinking about taking a brief break from this story and switching over to the Overlord verse. Still contemplating…. Do you want me to continue on? Or switch. Please note that it depends on my inspiration, which I get from comments ☺ 

Author’s Note 4: If you are still interested in what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks, for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

With almost inhuman strength, Jensen ripped himself away from Jared’s arms. His mind was overloaded with feelings of guilt, confusion, lust, obligation, and indecision. His life was spinning out of control with Jared being the apex at the center of the chaos. 

“I can’t….” Jensen uttered brokenly. But Jared refused to listen to the anguish in his voice and grabbed him once more. 

“Get off!” Jensen growled. He felt like a trapped, cornered animal, baring his teeth in defense. But the predator before him continued to push, demanding more of what Jensen was unable to give. 

Finally the cop snapped and whipped out his knife. He pressed the sharp, cold, silver blade against the vampire’s neck. 

“Back the fuck off. I need some goddamned space.” Jensen snarled, his vivid green eyes glittered with desperation and anger. 

“Go ahead and kill me, Pet. For it’s the only way that you will ever be free of me. I will never let you go,” Jared simply stated, his strong hands gripping the cop’s tense shoulders. 

As soon as Jensen felt the vampire’s hands on his body, he tightened his grip on the knife’s hilt and pressed the blade deeper into the pale flesh. Conflicted emotions warred within him. 

“Stop pushing me!” he yelled. 

“Never. I will always push you to see the truth about us.” 

“There is no ‘us’!”

“You can repeat that lie as many times as you want, Pet. But it does not change the fact that you are mine.”

“NO!” Jensen denied. Suddenly a crimson aerial spray of blood squirted from the laceration on Jared’s neck. Jensen stared in horror as the blood drenched part of his face, dripping down to his shirt. He instantly dropped the blade but the damage was already done, as blood continued to gush from the torn flesh. 

Jensen slapped his hands against the bleeding wound, praying that he didn’t accidently hit a main artery. 

“I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean it. God, please be alright, please don’t die.” Jensen continued to chant, pressing down on the wound. He didn’t realize that tears were slowly trickling from his eyes as he despondently stared at his blood coated fingers providing pressure against the wound. 

The vampire gently tugged the silently crying cop closer in his arms. He ordered, “Jensen, look at me.” 

The cop shook his head. He said, “I domestically abused you! I should lock myself away.” 

“Jensen….”

“I kept thinking how all my life I was straight, only looked at pussies. Then I met you and all I could think about was your giant cock pressed up against my ass! How the fuck did I turn gay? 

I always thought that my father hated me. But then I found out that my Dad doesn’t hate me at all. But he has a problem with the guy I’m with because, of course, not only do I choose a walking dead male corpse to be attracted to, but the fucking Prince of all vampires! 

And when I came home, you fucking moved in and turned my apartment into a penthouse! And now I hurt you. The one person in my sorry fucked up life that never hurt me, I go and try to kill him. How the fuck would you want to be with a screw up like me?” Jensen gritted out, refusing to meet Jared’s glance once he spilled all his darkest fears to the powerful predator holding him tenderly in his arms. 

“Pet, look at me...”

Jensen still couldn’t raise his eyes. He felt the press of cold fingertips raising his chin upward until guilty jade-green eyes stared into warm multi-color orbs. 

“In the thousands of years that I have lived as a man and as a vampire you are the most troublesome human that I have ever encountered…. and the most remarkable. You do not realize your true value.”

“I hurt you…”

“You can never hurt me. Take your hands away from my neck.”

“No! You’ll bleed out! I think you need to bite me and suck my blood. Go on. I give my permission.”

“I don’t need your permission since your blood is mine already.”

Jensen rebelliously glared at the vampire. Jared chuckled and reached up and gently pulled Jensen’s hands away from his neck despite the loud, vocal protests of the cop. 

The blonde stared dumbstruck at the now unblemished, smooth, pale skin. He shakily ran his fingers over the cold flesh, elated and relieved that the skin was once again whole. 

“How…?” Jensen asked, his gaze continued to be enraptured by the smooth unscarred tissue. 

“I am an ancient.”

“But I thought all vampires were vulnerable to silver?”

“I am very old and powerful. Silver can no longer be used as a life-threatening weapon against me. Are you trying to find my weakness?”

“No…should I?”

“You are very familiar with my weakness. You make me want to be….merciful. And that is truly dangerous.”

“Wait a minute….I’m your weakness?! Jensen exclaimed.

Jared said amusingly, “I see that your wits do not match your beauty. Pity…”

“Hey! Are you calling me an idiot?”

“No.”

“Okay, good.”

“Dimwitted...” Jared teased his Pet. 

“You fucker! I’ll show you dimwitted!” Jensen snarled before he tackled Jared onto the carpet floor. The vampire laughed and slipped his hands underneath Jensen’s clothes, running his cool fingers against the lean, lightly freckled flesh. Jensen immediately froze on top of him, surprised and aroused by the vampire’s talented touch. 

“I know you are not yet ready for me, Pet. If all I wanted from you was your body, you would have already been stripped, spread, and strapped to my bed, waiting for my cock to enter your hole. 

But I find myself wanting everything from you: body, mind, heart and soul. And you will freely give it all to me.”

“Jared….”

“Soon, Pet. I will give you time. Use it wisely. For you will not get another reprieve.”

Jensen nodded and lowered his head into Jared’s hard chest. He hugged the predator close to his body, feeling the big, powerful fingers continue to caress his body as his mind continued to whirl. He knew that the time he was being given was quickly running out. 

+++++++

“Please tell me why you are working the graveyard shift? No one in their right mind would choose this horrible shift. Hell, it’s only for the rookies and people that piss off the higher ups. Don’t tell me….you shot off your mouth at the Captain and he busted you down to graveyard?” Misha asked Jensen.

The dark blonde cop ignored his partner’s questions and continued to study the case file on his desk.

“Come on, Jensen. Level with me. Did you request the shift change? Or is this the Captain’s subtle punishment?”

“I asked for the change.”

“Why?!”

“I need to solve this serial killer case. I can’t if I have the captain’s eyes on me the whole time. With the graveyard shift, only the janitors are around. And apparently you, because you have nothing else going on in your life,” Jensen snarked.

“So you expect me to believe that you are giving up your beauty sleep for a case?”

Jensen glanced up at him and said, “Yeah.”

“That is actually something you might do. But I think there’s another reason behind it…” Misha needled. Jensen continued to look at him blankly.

“And what reason would that be?”

“Could it be the vampire that is currently in your bed?”

“You seriously think I would give up my sleep for him?”

Misha stared at him intensely before shaking his head. He replied, “Naw, you’re right. You love sleep too much to sacrifice it over someone. You’ll just obsess over the case like usual.”

“I’m glad to see that you may actually have developed some detective skills and did not earn your badge by sleeping your way to the top, which I find hard to believe.”

“Ha! Don’t lie. You wish you could touch this firm ass. Look at it. It’s all round and pert.”

“Really? ‘Cause it’s looking kinda’ saggy from where I’m sitting.”

“What?! You are just jealous that you will never get a chance to touch this luscious specimen now that you are chained to the vampire lord!”

“Whatever… dude,” Jensen mocked, grinning wickedly at Misha’s disgruntled expression. He didn’t want to admit to his partner how he still didn’t feel comfortable leaving Jared alone, sleeping in their bed during the daylight hours when many of his countless enemies could attack him at his most vulnerable state. For the time being, he compromised by changing his shift so that he could still watch over the Prince. It definitely wasn’t because he had become addicted to the warm hard body holding him tight during his sleep.

“Holy shit!” Misha loudly exclaimed.

Jensen immediately looked up at his partner in puzzlement and asked, “What?”

“Are you wearing that collar as a bracelet on your right arm, dude?” Misha shrieked, grabbing Jensen’s hand.

“Misha, bugger off. It’s a fashion statement. I’m trying to blend in with the crowd.”

“What? Are you fucking drunk?!”Misha screeched.

Jensen sighed and glanced down at the golden leather belt that was wrapped around his wrist. He remembered the conversation he had had with the vampire earlier in the evening.

“You seriously expect me to be wearing this goddamn collar? Fuck no!” Jensen had belligerently growled at the towering vampire leaning naked over him. They had spent several hours in bed; kissing, stroking, and grinding against each other like young, randy teenagers. Jensen had come several times, his body exhausted and sated. At the feel of Jared’s cool skin against his own made his sensitive, spent cock harden with wanton lust. But Jensen had ignored his body’s natural reaction to the vampire’s presence. 

“I’m not a fucking dog! I won’t wear that collar.”

“Do not try my patience, Pet. I have already shown leniency in your punishments being delayed. I will not compromise on your claiming.”

“You can try to put it on me. But …I will guarantee you that it won’t stay on,” Jensen had snarled, his vivid green eyes bright with challenge and defiance. 

“You have two options. You either wear your claiming so you will be protected from other vampires or you will remain by my side, unable to stray away for any reason. I grow tired of you coming back to me damaged.”

“How the Hell am I supposed to do my job if you are hovering behind me?”

“What makes you think you will have a job? You will be my shadow, following me where I go. Make your choice, Pet. Or I will make it for you...” Jared warned, his eyes becoming light blue. 

Jensen continued to glower at the Prince but he knew that Jared would not change his mind. He angrily ground his teeth and looked away in frustration and resentment.

“Fucking fine. I’ll wear your damned collar. But it won’t be around my neck.”

The Prince gently gripped Jensen’s face, turning his head until vivid green eyes met stormy supernatural light blue orbs. Jared replied, “As long as the claiming is visible on your body. I want all to know that you are mine. If they dare to still touch you, they will regret the day they were born into this world.”

Jensen shivered at the harsh words of Jared’s solemn proclamation. He felt conflicting emotions within him. His duty as a police officer to uphold the law warred with the comforting and secure feelings he felt, knowing that the powerful vampire would fight the world to keep him safe. 

The cop was sharply nudged from his memories when his partner whacked the back of his head.

“Ouch! Asshole, why did you do that?” Jensen asked, rubbing at his stinging scalp. 

“You had a stupid expression on your face. I was there when you got that collar as a gift. You can deny it all you want, but it’s the same one on your wrist.”

“So what if it is? I still look hot and hip.”

“Jensen! It’s a bloody collar. You were completely against it from the beginning. Is he forcing you to do stuff? Because if he is…..”

“Dude, chill. He’s not making me do anything.”

“But the collar…”

“I told you that it’s in style and I chose to wear it. So drop it. Anyway I think I found something in regards to the serial killer chase.” 

Misha stared hard at his friend. He wanted to confront Jensen over his uncharacteristic behavior. Already he could see Jensen slowly changing, compromising independent parts of himself for the Vampire Prince. Misha was afraid that Jensen would eventually transform into someone he would barely recognize as his best friend and partner. 

His gut was telling him to push but he was afraid that he would end up driving Jensen away. Instead he lowered his eyes and asked, “What did you find out?”

“As you know there were a total of 10 victims in the last 5 year span. The bodies of all the victims were too burnt to make any positive IDs. Two of the bodies were adult females. Based on the pelvic bones of the female victims, one body had indication that she had given birth before.”

“How would this relate to the case?” Misha asked.

“It changes the victims’ profile. We originally thought that the killer was targeting only males between the ages of 18-40 based on the development of the bones. However with the two female victims, this changes the profile again.”

“Crap. Did you find anything else?”

“Out of all the cases, there was always very little evidence left at the crime scene except with the first victim, that was five years ago. Even the level of damage to the bones was different. In all succeeding 9 victims, the bones were too destroyed to determine cause of death. However that very first victim had severe injury to the chest cavity, almost like some animal had slashed or torn at it with its claws. There was also more evidence at the scene. The report talks about a symbol being left near the body.”

“What kind of symbol?” Misha asked.

“Don’t know. The problem with this case file is that it looks like there’s some information missing from it. The section in the file where the pictures should be is missing along with the detective’s notes for the case. We had checked both our evidence room and the one at JPAD with no luck.”

“Shit, another dead end.”

“Not necessarily. I contacted the detective that was working on the investigation, who had retired shortly after receiving the case.”

“You did? Why did he retire so suddenly without closing the case?”

“She didn’t say. In fact… she refused to speak on the phone. She was only willing to talk about the case in person.”

“What! Why?”

“She didn’t feel that it was safe enough to discuss over the telephone. When I pushed for more details, she had refused to elaborate. We’re meeting with her two days from now.”

“Fine. Where is she?”

“Huntington Park, California.” 

“California?! She was that scared that she had to move across the country? What the Hell kind of case did you get yourself into now?” 

“The usual kind.” Jensen replied carelessly. He glanced up at the worried face of his partner. 

“Don’t worry, Misha. I’ve dealt with higher profile cases before.”

“Yeah, and look what happened to you… 5 years in a fucking coma.”

“Always the pessimist. Get your stuff packed, we have a flight out of JFK tomorrow.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Misha asked.

“What?”

“You need permission first.”

“I already cleared it with Captain Beaver.”

“That’s good… I guess. But that’s not the person you need permission from.”

“Oh….then who?”

“The vampire that you are sharing your bed with….the Dark Prince.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. Good luck with that one, buddy.” 

+++++++

Anxiety filled Jensen as Jared continued to tug him down the street. He had a flight headed to California in a few hours that he hasn’t yet told the vampire about. He was nervous about informing Jared, not knowing how the vampire would react to the separation. He found himself uneasy about the idea of sleeping apart from Jared, which he knew, was ridiculous since he had slept alone for years prior to meeting the vampire. 

“Where are we going?” Jensen griped at Jared.

“Patience, Pet. I want to show you something.”

“Can’t we take the car? We are out in the open. Someone could shoot you.”

“Worried about my safety, Pet?”

“No. I’m worried that a stray bullet that’s aimed at you might hit me instead.” 

“Such sweet lies fall from your luscious lips, Pet. Do not worry about assassins. We are surrounded by bodyguards.”

“Yeah, like I trust their abilities,” Jensen mumbled under his breath.

“We are here.” Jared announced suddenly. Jensen looked at him, puzzled. 

“What’s so special about here?” Jensen asked.

“This is where we first met. You were on your way to your favorite coffee shop to get your daily caffeine hit.” 

Jensen chuckled and replied, “That’s right. Hey…..I can’t believe that Harvelle's Roadhouse is still open at this time of night. I thought they closed at 5pm daily.”

“They do. But they recently acquired a new owner who made it a 24 hour-7 days a week operation.” 

“Really? I’m surprised that they sold the restaurant. The business was family owned for generations.”

“They had no choice. If they wanted to leave with their heads still attached to their necks, they would take the generous offer that was given to them.”

“Wait a minute….you brought the cafe? Why the Hell did you do that?” Jensen exclaimed, his green eyes flashed with indignation and outrage over Jared’s callous treatment toward the Harvelles. 

The vampire smiled down at his pet, enjoying the wide range of emotions flickering across Jensen’s expressive, handsome face. 

“I know how much you loved and missed having their coffee once you had switched your working shift to coordinate with my schedule. I did not want you to have any regrets… so I purchased this insignificant, little shop to ensure that you will always have your beloved caffeine at your disposal.”

A warm feeling spread throughout Jensen’s body. He felt his face flushing bright red and he mumbled, “You didn’t have to waste your money. I could always get coffee somewhere else.”

Jared reached out and gently tilted the cop’s face upward until the bright green eyes met his. He said, “I want you to be comfortable. If I have to spend a small fortune to ensure your happiness, then it’s a price I am willing to pay to hear the pleasurable sounds you make when you drink your favorite coffee.” 

“Great, I have a sugar daddy,” Jensen groused, not knowing how to response so he fell back to his defensive mode. 

Jared smiled down at him, his fingers tenderly caressing the cop’s plush lips. He then grabbed the dark blonde’s wrist and tugged the man into the shop. The vampire led them to a table in the corner of the room. Jensen felt eyes immediately upon him once they entered the room. He ignored the sensation, instead focusing on the powerful vampire beside him. 

“I want you to taste your favorite coffee before you leave on your trip to California,” Jared told the shell-shocked, startled cop.

“You know about the trip?!”

“Of course.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I was waiting for you to mention it. But clearly you didn’t plan to until the very last minute.” Jared said, reproach evident in his voice. 

Jensen remained silent. He stared down at the table, feeling guilty and ashamed. He quietly muttered, “I didn’t want to tell you because I don’t want to fight with you before I had to fly out. I have to do this, Jared. It’s the only way I can close my investigation that I’m working on.”

“Why do you assume that I will want to stop you?”

“You don’t?”

“I know you are a police detective, Jensen. It’s what you enjoy doing. As long as you do not continually become injured I will not interfere.”

“I don’t need your permission...” Jensen grumpily retorted however the tension drained from his shoulders and he fully relaxed against the vampire, leaning into the answering warmth at his side. 

Jared ignored his Pet’s answer and nodded to the waitress as she delivered a large cup of steamy dark coffee to Jensen. He watched in amusement as the cop hastily grabbed the drink and greedily drank the dark liquid, moaning quietly in pleasure. 

“You are not allowed to drink any coffee while you are in California.” 

“What?! Why the fuck not?!” Jensen sputtered in outrage.

“Call it a minor punishment for not informing me of your little trip earlier.”

“What makes you think I’ll obey? How will you know if I drink a cup and then tell you that I didn’t?”

“Because when I ask you, it will be when I’m fucking into your hot, hungry hole. Do you think you will be able to lie to me then, with my cock splitting you open?”

Jensen gaped at the vampire, his face instantly flushing tomato red with embarrassment. But he found his body rapidly responding to Jared’s words, his cock suddenly hard and aching, pressing against the zipper of his pants. 

“Goddammit, will you not say those types of things in public!” Jensen hissed, looking furtively around the room. Thankfully none of the other diners were paying them any attention.

“I thought you were going to give me time?” 

“I am giving you time …to the end of the week. Or do you want me to shorten it?” Jared warned when he saw the mutinous expression on his Pet’s gorgeous face.

“No.” Jensen gritted out, leaning away from the vampire. He clenched his fists in anger, ignoring his body’s arousal as he silently cursed the vampire. 

“I am putting you and your partner on our jet. It will get you to California faster with less hassles.”

“I didn’t ask for any favors or special treatment!”

“And yet… you will use my plane to get to California. I cannot accompany you since I have other business I need to attend to. You will be escorted by a team of bodyguards who will be with you every second of the day. I have many enemies that will seek to hurt me through you.”

Jared pushed a fist-sized black velvet case toward Jensen. He watched as the cop curiously open the expensive box, revealing five sets of bullet clips. 

“These are special silver ammo that I want you to use. They will put down any supernatural creature that dares to come near you.”

“Supernatural creatures?”

“Vampires are not the only monsters that you should be afraid of. There are many other ancient creatures that seek to destroy any happiness in my life. And you are a source of joy for me.” 

Jared’s words caused a pang in Jensen’s heart as his fingers touched the silver clips. For the first time in his life, he didn’t feel the restless desire to chase after a clue. 

“I don’t want to leave you...” Jensen quietly confessed, staring down at the bullets, too emotional to meet the vampire’s eyes.

“I know.”

“But I need to go.”

“I know.”

Jared reached over and placed his big hand over Jensen’s while his other hand tilted the cop’s face upward until Jensen stared up into his multi-colored eyes. 

“If you were going to stay longer than two nights, I would go with you. However your trip is planned for only two days. There are political rules to entering into each new territory. Since you are my property, a delegate will meet you when you arrive in California. This is a formality. The delegate will be available to you at all hours. He will fulfill your every need and whim.”

“I don’t need another babysitter. All I want to do is talk with the detective that was on the case that I’m currently working on.”

“The delegate is responsible for your safety and happiness while you are in their territory. Any harm that would come to you would be considered a threat of war and cause for his immediate death. Try not to be too difficult for him, Pet.” 

“Why are you always implying that I cause trouble?” Jensen griped.

“Where there is trouble, you are never too far away from it. We have only a few hours left before your flight. Let me remind you again who you belong to.” Jared said before he swooped down and kissed the precious pet gathered up in his arms. 

I really am going to miss this fucker, was Jensen’s last cognitive thought before he was consumed with the passion the Vampire Prince stirred within him.

+++++++

“Whatever you do, try not to embarrass our Dark Lord with any of your idiotic behavior, human,” Chris hissed at Jensen as they stepped out of the airplane and onto the private airstrip. A lean, blond-haired man was waiting for them near the entrance of the airport.

“Geez, I can’t believe I was even worried about you,” Jensen grumbled quietly to the irritated bodyguard. He was surprised to see the surly bodyguard accompanying him on his trip. Any tiny camaraderie he felt toward the shorter guard quickly dissipated by the petulant attitude the guard was displaying towards him. 

After spending several blissful hours in Jared’s arms, the vampire had bundled his befuddled pet into his private car, and a short drive later saw him depositing his claimed pet into his luxurious, lavish, private airplane. Misha and Chris were waiting for him inside the jet, which had immediately departed from JFK. Its flight plan had them flying directly on to the LAX airport in California. 

“Good evening, gentlemen. Welcome to California. I hope your flight went well. My name is Chad Michael Murray. I will be your host for the remainder of your trip. You must be Detective Jensen Ackles. You are taller than I had imagined. However your beauty was accurately described. Perhaps that was why Genevieve felt so threatened. Her beauty had launched thousands of ships, but yours may very well rival her own.”

“Are you fucking telling me that Genevieve was Helen of Troy?” Jensen asked in surprise.

“We live for many, many years, youngling. Our names have been changed many times during the past centuries, yet we remain the same,” Chad replied.

“Holy shit….you fucked up Helen of Troy’s face! No wonder why she wants you dead.” Misha muttered.

Chad looked over at Misha, assessing the cop. He greeted, “And… you must be the sidekick, Misha Collins. You are exactly how they described you to be.”

“Overwhelming attractive?” Misha said, winking at the delegate.

“No,” Chad deadpanned.

“Watch your mouth. He is a powerful Vampire ancient.” Chris hissed in warning to the two cops.

Misha immediately paled but Jensen merely looked annoyed. 

Chad smiled and offered, “The guard is correct. I decided to personally greet you. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. And to personally assure you that nothing will happen to you while in my domain.” 

“Gee, thanks. It’s been a long flight and we really need to get to our hotel,” Jensen replied, his green eyes searching behind the vampire for their bags.

“I would like to invite you and your party to dinner tonight.”

“No thanks,” Jensen immediately responded, brushing past the vampire. 

The blond ancient instantly appeared in front of him, blocking his path. Chad replied, “But I insist.”

Jensen stopped and glowered at the vampire. Green eyes stared directly into the creature’s pale blue ones. Jensen icily said, “You can stick your invitation up where the sun doesn’t shine, Sweetheart. I’m not interested. If you want to still keep your head intact. Back. The. Fuck. Off.”

“Human!” 

“Jensen!”

Both Chris and Misha yelled at him. But the cop ignored their warnings and braced his body for an attack from the vampire. His fingers itched to whip out his knife. However, the blonde ancient began chuckling in amusement.

“You are precious! No wonder our Prince is so infatuated with you. Such fire and passion in those fierce, vibrant eyes. If I come closer, will you try to hurt me I wonder?”

“Go ahead and find out, fucker. You won’t like the results,” Jensen snarled at him. But the blonde vampire only continued to laugh.

“You are very entertaining. I have known Jared for many years. Stood by his side while dozens of human civilizations rose and fell through his manipulations. I had never thought he would find a worthy consort yet alone a human one that may be an equal in his strength of will. But perhaps after a millennium, he has finally found someone. Very interesting indeed. I bid you a good night. Until we meet again, fair Jensen.”

And with a little bow, the blonde vampire disappeared from sight.

“Holy shit….did he just fly away?” Misha exclaimed.

“When he or she becomes very old and powerful, an ‘Ancient’ develops different forms of abilities. One of Ancient Chad’s trademarks is his power of flight.”

“I don’t fucking care if he can shoot rainbows out of his ass. He’s a douchebag. Let’s get the Hell out of here. I’m tired as shit. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,” Jensen responded, ushering the party toward their luggage that the crew had placed on the tarmac. 

“Dude, what is up with everyone calling you ‘Consort’?” Misha teased trying to break the tension he sensed in his partner.

“Shut up.” Jensen grumbled. 

+++++++

“I’m here. Did you have to put me in the Ritz-Carlton penthouse suite? That shit is bloody expensive!” Jensen griped into the cell phone.

“What are a few dollars compared to the comfort of my Pet?” Jared replied. 

“It’s too much. I’m not worth spending all this money on. I would have been fine at the Holiday Inn or a damned Motel 8. If you didn’t threaten to break Misha’s legs, that’s where I would be, bunking down with him.” Jensen said, looking out at the massive bay windows that overlooked the city’s brightly lit skyline. 

“Why do you feel so worthless, Pet?”

“I don’t!”

“Then why are we arguing?”

“I don’t want to feel obligated to you.”

“No lies, Jensen. Tell me the truth.”

Jensen opened his mouth to deny Jared’s allegations. But something inside of him recoiled at the thought of lying to the vampire. He sighed and pressed his forehead against the cool glass. 

“I wanted this trip to be like… the old days. Me, just a plain, old, regular cop following up on a crime lead. But instead… I end up flying in an expensive private plane, get greeted by an ancient vampire that said all this shit about you and me and to top it all off, I’m staying in a hotel suite where one damned night will cost more than half my monthly salary!”

“What else is bothering you?” Jared prodded. 

“Dammit, how do you know that there’s more?”

“Because I know you. Now tell me...”

“I never missed anyone when I’m away on a case. Hell, when I moved away for college, I was never homesick even a single day. But it’s been barely 8 hours, and I fucking miss you, you annoying Prick.”

Jensen could imagine the fond smile on Jared’s face by the lilt in his voice, as the vampire replied, “I miss you too, Pet.”

Something tight inside Jensen, slowly uncurled as he placed his hand against the glass. He looked up the stars and muttered, “I can’t fucking sleep without you next to me.”

“Then I will have to tell you a bedtime story until you do. Or a naughty one to get you all hot and bothered until you come. Then you will be sated and sleepy.”

“You are such a pervert.”

“Then tell me you are not already hard and leaking by hearing my words, Pet.”

Jensen remained silent, blushing when his lack of response was greeted with masculine answering laughter. His cock was already rigid and flushed against his groin, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. 

“Bastard,” Jensen groused. 

“Do you want to hear the story or what?” Jared silkily whispered. 

Jensen paused and finally conceded. He replied, “Tell me a story from your childhood instead. I want to know more about you.”

“Then you will need to know this most important fact about me. You make me want to try. And no one in over four thousand years has ever driven me to have that inclination.”

+++++++

Jensen felt the touch of sharp fangs against his neck, strong hands wrapping around his wrists, caging them against the plush mattress. Powerful thighs slotted between his legs, spreading them apart. A massive, body pushing behind him, shoving his sweaty aroused body into the bed. He felt the hot, hard, cock against his ass, the leaking tip intimately pressed against his tight hole as droplets of pre-come dripped against the puckered entrance. He began to struggle, twisting against the body that held him captive.

“Stop denying your darkest desires, Pet,” Jared commanded him while licking his neck. But instead of the words calming him, he fought even harder. He suddenly found himself flipped onto his back, with his legs hiked up against his chest, his hole exposed to Jared’s feasting, bright, blue eyes. 

“Beautiful. Mine forever.” Jared said before leaning forward and thrusting his massive cock into Jensen’s virgin hole. 

The blonde cop screamed in agony. His body felt like it was being split open by the monster cock that kept plunging into his tight channel. He frantically tugged at his wrists to no avail. He continued to feel every painful inch of the vampire’s dick thrusting deeper into him. He felt Jared’s balls slapping at his ass, as the vampire began pounding into him. The pain he felt immediately intensified causing him to cry out. Suddenly sharp fangs pierced his neck while the massive cock continued to thrust deeper into him.

A wave of euphoria spread through his veins as the vampire continued to suckle at his neck, drinking his blood while his tongue gently caressed the jagged wounds. Jared suddenly shifted his angle, thrusting his massive cock directly against Jensen’s prostate, causing the cop to moan in pleasure for the first time. Jensen could feel his flaccid cock becoming semi-hard at the erotic sensations. Slowly as his body adapted to the massive cock in his body, the pain receded, allowing the slow humming pleasure to course through his body. Before long his cock was hard and aching against his belly. 

He found himself tightening his thighs against Jared’s waist, thrusting upward, meeting the vampire’s pounding pace with his own movements. Each thrust caused him to moan in wanton desire as he gasped out at each sensual sensation the vampire gave him. He felt himself on the edge of a precipice, feeling like the vampire was consuming him. A wave of ecstasy suddenly washed over him, causing him to finally release loads of semen against their grinding bellies. He lay slumped on the mattress, as the vampire continued to thrust inside of him, refusing to release his precious Pet. Exhaustion swept through him as his eyes began to drift shut. He wrapped his tired limbs around his vampire, still feeling the piercing fangs in his neck and thrusting cock in his tender channel. Despite the Prince’s pounding rhythm, Jensen began to drift to sleep. His last memory was the feel of lips kissing his face lovingly. 

+++++++

“Why are you walking like an old man?” Misha asked his partner. Jensen gave him death stare that quickly made the dark haired cop back off. 

Jensen had awakened from his dream in his hotel room feeling tired and sore. His body ached from exhaustion. His hole had felt wet and open, too tender to touch. He stumbled his way to the bathroom and stared at the gaping, bleeding wounds on his neck. After taking a hot shower, he double-checked the garlic lines that he had salted along all the suite’s entranceways. None of the lines were disturbed. When he asked Chris if there were any intruders, the bodyguard gave him a disbelieving look. 

Jensen grumbled under his breathe, pissed and scared. He wanted to confront Jared but he knew that the vampire was sleeping and would not be awake for another couple of hours. He glanced up at the bright sunny sky, the heat making his white dress shirt stick to his perspiring skin. The retired detective had been adamant on the phone. She would only meet them during daylight hours in the safety and privacy of her own home. 

“The buffoon is right. Why are you walking like you have a stick wedged up your ass?” Chris bluntly asked. 

“Hey! I’m standing right here.” Misha retorted.

Chris ignored the cop. His blue eyes tracking Jensen’s movement, as the frown on his face became deeper with each painful step Jensen made. 

“Fuck off the both of you. Collins, focus on the case. Chris, shut up.” Jensen ordered as he pressed the doorbell. The camera next to the door turned toward them. 

“Identify yourself.” A voice rang out from the speaker placed next to the door. 

Jensen looked directly at the camera and stated, “I am Detective Jensen Ackles, and this is my partner Detective Misha Collins. We are here to talk to retired Detective Danneel Harris on a case she worked on five years ago.”

“Who is the third man standing next to you?”

“That would be Christian Kane, a JPAD officer.” 

“Why is a JPAD officer involved?” The voice snapped. Suspicion and fear were evident in the tone. 

“He’s not. He’s my bodyguard.” Jensen reluctantly admitted, feeling embarrassed. 

A few minutes later he heard the chain on the door being released as a young beautiful red-headed woman opened the door. She looked distrustfully at them. 

“I’m not letting one of them into my house.” Danneel snarled, pointing hatefully at Chris.

“Then I guess you are not going inside the house, Jensen. I have strict orders to oversee your safety. I’m not letting you go in there blind.” 

“Then this meeting is over. Goodbye, detectives.” Danneel said before she began to close the door. 

“Wait!” Jensen exclaimed, slamming his hand firmly against the wooden door. 

“We can work this out. Chris, you cannot interfere with my investigation. Danneel, please, we flew over two thousands miles to talk to you.”

“I’m not letting that thing inside my home!” She hissed at them.

“You are not going in there without me.” Chris growled. 

“Everyone calm the Hell down. This is what we are going to do. I noticed that Chris has the same cell phone model as Misha. Misha, doesn’t your phone have the ability to video chat?”

His partner nodded. Jensen continued, “Chris, you are going to remain outside while video chatting via Misha’s cell phone. He’s going to have it on, with the camera phone focusing on our surrounding. He’s also going to put it on mute so that our conversation with Detective Harris remains confidential. This way, everyone wins. With the camera on, Chris will be able to assess any potential threat to my safety   
while still not being inside Detective Harris’s house. Any objections?”

“Hell yeah,” Chris growled.

“I am not comfortable with him even being on my doorstep.” Danneel said.

“Too damned fucking bad. Because that’s how it’s going to be,” Jensen said decisively, his green eyes narrowed in steely determination. “So you can both just deal with it!”

+++++++

Only after another hour of heated debate did Danneel finally allow the detectives to enter her home with the strict instructions that the video camera would only be turned on after they sat down. She did not want Chris to have a visual on the security inside of her house. However she did agree to allow Jensen to be on speakerphone as he made his way into her living room where the interview would take place. Chris wanted to monitor Jensen’s safety between the front door and the living room since the video stream wouldn’t start until both detectives sat down on the couch. 

“Why are you investigating this case? It’s been cold for over five years.” Danneel asked them, her intelligent brown eyes watched the two detectives closely. 

“We are seeing a pattern in a few of our cold cases. Each victim was burned and dumped in abandoned areas. Their remains were too burnt to determine the cause of death or to properly ID any of the bodies. We believe the case you were working on was the first victim. We think we may have a potential serial killer on our hands. We are hoping that any information you can share will shed some light on our renewed investigation,” Jensen said, noting how the retired detective became paler with each word he spoke. 

“I don’t know how helpful I can be….” Danneel started to say.

“You might be surprised. All the succeeding crimes scenes had very little evidence. However based on your report, it looked like your crime scene had more physical evidence. Your file also mentioned a symbol being left near the body. However the case file has no pictures. Could you please elaborate on what the symbol looked like? Or why the pictures went missing?” Jensen quickly interrupted. 

He saw how her face flinched in fear and her eyes filled with indecision. He pressed on, “Please help me put away this killer. In the last five years, he has murdered 9 more people. I need to stop him but I can’t if I don’t have any evidence to track him down.”

“You must understand that that case destroyed my career. I moved across the country trying to forget. To start a new life... There is nothing that I can add that will aid in your investigation.”

“Then tell me why you can’t sleep at night.” Jensen queried intuitively. 

Guilt and shame quickly flashed across Danneel’s beautiful face. She got up from the loveseat and stalked over to the window. 

“Fine I’ll tell you. But remember, once you know there’s no going back. Are you ready for the consequences?” She inquired of him with her back still turned to him. Jensen felt a coil of trepidation in his gut. However, he had never backed down from a case in his life.

“Tell me...” Jensen pushed on.

“There was an emblem next to the body. At first, I thought it was a satanic symbol… the burned body could have been part of some form of a devil worship ritual. Then I recognized the drawing a few weeks later. You see this case was right around the time of the culling. We still hadn’t realized who our masters were. But that’s when I saw the emblem again on the news. It wasn’t a symbol, but a family crest. The Padalecki Family Crest.”

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: I probably have said this a million times so might as well say it a million and one….big massive thank you goes out to my partner in crime, oldbatj. Thanks for always doing an amazing job of cheering me on, and working your beta magic…hugs 

Author’s Note 2: I was so humbled and inspired by the comments left in the last part that I got to work immediately with this part. Hence the faster turnaround time. So if you are still interested in what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

“The Padalecki family crest was next to the body? What the Hell does that mean?” Misha burst out. 

Jensen sat frozen in his seat, too shocked to comment. His mind raced through all the startling implications. But he couldn’t understand or make the connection. He realized that he refused to believe that Jared was somehow involved in the serial killer murders. It wasn’t that Jared was incapable of brutal violence; it was the subterfuge of the crimes. Jensen knew that if Jared wanted someone dead, he would immediately kill him or her without hiding the evidence of the crime. His gut was telling him that the Prince was not directly involved. But someone was clearly trying to imply that he was. And that made Jensen extremely angry. 

“It means that someone wants this case to be associated with vampires. And once a case is tagged as vampire related, it gets taken over by JPAD officials,” Jensen replied feeling the nervous energy that the retired detective was giving off. 

“But there’s more to it, isn’t there?” Jensen instinctively said. He watched Danneel’s eyes dart to his face. She looked away when his green eyes stared directly into hers.

“Maybe you should talk to your brother,” she suddenly said to him.

“Tom? What does he have to do with all of this?”

“He was my partner 5 years ago. He knows everything about this case. When you contacted me, I thought you were setting me up even further. But then, I found out that you were in a coma during that time and therefore you couldn’t have any involvement in what had happened. And that’s when I agreed to speak to you.”

 

“What do you mean that about setting you up?” Jensen asked, his face remaining expressionless, yet his hands tightened into fists at the implied insult of his brother.

“My career was destroyed when I took that case,” she hissed, “while your brother got a promotion and raced to the top of the food chain. We’d been assigned as partners a few months before we got a call about a body found at an abandoned warehouse by a patrol officer. The scene was brutal… Blood, bones, candles, symbols scattered around the room... We captured everything on film, collected all the physical evidence. We then started working the scene, trying to figure out what exactly had happened. 

It started as a typical case… we processed the evidence, trying to ID the victim. We had minimum supervision from our captain. No one cared but us… but as soon as we reported that the symbol that was painted in blood was the Padalecki family crest, our case became high profile. This investigation had occurred only months after the culling so the JPAD department had not yet been integrated into our government. Suddenly we were being constantly monitored… witnesses in our case refused to talk to us or even disappeared without a trace. Two weeks after our investigation went high profile, our notes and evidence went missing.

I remembered Tom acting funny. He was getting more paranoid the longer the case went on. He kept saying how he was being followed. I told him he was wrong and imagining things that weren’t there. I should have listened to his warnings. The day the evidence went missing, I was pulled into our Captain’s office. They believed they had a traitor inside the department, a right-wing human alliance protestor. I was accused of being that traitor!”

“What’s a human alliance protestor about?” Jensen asked.

“They’re a dangerous radical group that popped up days after the culling. They had objected to the new vampire world order. They used any lethal means necessary to get their point across. They have even strapped bombs onto tiny babies to blow up vampire-run facilities.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jensen exclaimed, sick to his stomach at the idea of babies being used as bombing decoys.

“Unfortunately… no. They’d rather see humans die free than humans staying alive under the yolk of the unnatural abominations of our vampire masters.”

“How come I never heard of them before?”

“Because JPAD division had sent out several task forces to eliminate these groups... These terrorists groups had operated as individual cells being overseen by their individual commanders which all received their missions from one leader. Supposedly most of the cells have now been eliminated. Their official leader, however, still remains a mystery,” Misha quickly explained. 

Jensen turned back and looked at Danneel intensely. He said, “What happened after they accused you of being a terrorist?” 

“They gave me an option. Either they would bring formal charges and turn the case over to the JPAD division or I could retire quietly with my reputation and pension still intact. I chose the latter option and ran for my life. Once you get marked as a terrorist, your days are numbered with the JPAD organization.”

“Why do you believe that my brother was involved in destroying your career then? I thought you said that he told you he was being watched.”

“I had confronted him about what happened. Only the two of us knew all the intimate details about the case. I had hid my notes in a secret compartment in my desk that only your brother knew about. Then my notes went missing along with the photographs that we had taken. I was being portrayed as the rat, while he quite suddenly got a promotion. When I started to scream foul play, he told me that if I valued my life, I would forget about the investigation and leave. I got the message loud and clear. Disappear willingly on my own terms or they would make me disappear permanently.” 

“So far all you have given me is circumstantial evidence. I still don’t see how my brother can be involved in a conspiracy to cover up the truth.”

“I followed him one day… he had begun acting very secretively and I got paranoid. I saw him meeting with a vampire official. He was delivering something to them in a big brown paper bag. Two days later, most of our solid evidence was discovered to be missing.”

“That still doesn’t prove anything,” Jensen denied hotly, angry on his brother’s behalf.

“You can believe what you want to believe. But the truth of the matter is that your brother is butt-buddies with the vampires. That’s how he earned his Lieutenant’s rank.”

“That’s impossible. Dad hates all vampires!”

“Why would this matter to your brother? He was always a very ambitious man. He knew that if he wanted to become Chief of Police one day, he needed to form connections to the vampire world. And his reward for turning evidence over was a promotion.” 

“I don’t believe you….”

“Then tell me how a detective of two years was able to be promoted to a Lieutenant without solving any high profile crimes. My God… you put the biggest mob boss in the city away and you didn’t even get any recognition.”

“Hey, now…. I was in a coma. I may have gotten something.”

“No, you didn’t. It takes years with a lot of hard work to be promoted to the next grade. Your brother bypassed all of that red tape. Either he was blackmailing someone for his promotion or he had a lot of support from higher-ups. Face it, Ackles… your brother is in league with the vampires. He is their puppet.”

+++++++

“You know she could be crazy. She did have that unhinged look in her eyes,” Misha offered, as the two detectives sat in the back of the air-conditioned SUV on its way to the airport. 

“She looked pretty sane to me,” Chris grumbled despite the warning glare he received from the dark-haired detective. 

“As I was saying before someone rudely interrupted, she looks to be unstable. People like that do not have accurate memories. I would take what she said with a grain of salt. We need to verify everything before we even consider the slim possibility that what she said is true,” Misha continued, trying to project a calm and rational air while giving Chris the death glare of silence. 

The bodyguard looked away and kept his own counsel. Jensen had ordered them to immediately set out for the LAX airport. He wanted to be home in New York by nightfall. They drove in a convoy, traveling between a pair of black SUVs that contained Jensen’s other assigned guards. 

Jensen remained silent next to his partner. His green eyes darkened in deep thought. His mind twisted with memories of his childhood with Danneel’s voice echoing in his mind. He didn’t want to even consider the possibility of her accusations. A betrayal such as she hinted at would be too deep for him to bear.

Suddenly a huge explosion erupted around the car in front of them, carrying the first set of guards tasked with protecting Jensen. The black SUV was totally engulfed in flames, jerking it roughly to the side of the road, causing it to crash into parked vehicles. Jensen’s driver slammed down on the accelerator pedal, zooming past the burning, destroyed SUV. 

“What the fuck?!” Misha cried out before another fireball exploded in the second SUV that was protecting their rear. 

“Get down!” Chris roared. A massive force struck the side of their own car, causing the SUV to flip several times, tossing the occupants inside violently against the broken frame of the car before the vehicle eventually stopped rolling, finally coming to a stop upside on the pavement. 

Pain filled his entire body as Jensen shook his head, trying to hear past the ringing in his eardrums. Broken glass was embedded in his shoulder and left arm, his chest ached and he knew that the familiar feeling was an indication that several of his ribs were broken. He looked around at the darkened car, spotting Misha lying in an awkward prone position. Before he could crawl toward his friend, the car door was abruptly wrenched open. Two pairs of hands grabbed Chris, dragging the struggling bodyguard away from the wreckage. 

“Shit…” Jensen gasped, tugging at the gun he had holstered on his ankle before crawling toward the now open door. Forcing himself to his feet, nausea, dizziness, and a throbbing headache pounded at Jensen with each limping step he took. He silently groaned, but continued to painstakingly move forward, tightening his sweaty grip on the gun. 

Bright sunlight shone blindingly into his eyes as he crawled away from the car, searching for the captured guard. He spotted two masked men in black, holding onto the furious pugnaciously struggling bodyguard. He unsteadily stood, his knees shaking from the effort while his trembling hands gripped the Glock and pointed it at the men. 

“Release him!” Jensen shouted, his ears still ringing from the blast. The smell of gasoline filled the air. He knew that they were on borrowed time before their own SUV would explode into a burning fireball. His mind flashed back to his fallen partner still trapped inside the ruined vehicle. 

The men ignored his order. They gripped Chris even more tightly, shoving a blade directly under his throat. They yelled out a demand but Jensen couldn’t hear them clearly, his throbbing ears still affected his hearing. But their intentions were clear, either he’d drop his gun or they would slice into Chris’s neck.

“I can’t fucking hear you… because your God-damned bomb fucked up my hearing!” Jensen hollered, trying to buy time to figure out his next move.

“Drop your weapon, cop. Or we will kill the half breed where he stands,” one of the men screamed at Jensen.

“You don’t have to yell at me! I’m not deaf you know!” Jensen snapped. He could see his response had annoyed the thug on the right of the bodyguard. 

“You just said that you couldn’t hear, you asshole!” 

“I said my hearing was messed up! Don’t you understand English, Dumbass?!”

The irritated man stepped slightly away from Chris and exclaimed, “Why, you fucking cock-sucking fang-slut! You calling me dumb?!”

“Yes,” Jensen said flashing the man a wicked grin before aiming and firing two slugs into his chest. Chris immediately slammed his head directly back into the other goon’s face, while grabbing his wrist to twist the blade away from his exposed neck. He quickly tugged free from the masked man’s grip and punched the thug twice in the face. He turned around and smiled at Jensen. But the smile on his face froze and he slowly raised his hands in surrender. 

Jensen looked at the bodyguard inquisitively. He still had his gun aimed at the combatants involved in the struggle, unsure of the final victor. 

“Dude, why do you have your hands in the air……fuck is someone standing right behind me?” The cop asked before he felt the cold press of metal against the back of his neck. 

“Impressive, Detective Ackles. But, of course, I should have expected this type of strategic move from you. You did take down the biggest mob boss in New York City. This will be the last time I underestimate you. Now drop the gun or I’ll blow a hole through your head,” a male voice calmly stated. Jensen scrambled to figure out his chances of disarming the man. 

“You are not going to shoot me. Not after orchestrating all of these elaborate traps to get to me,” Jensen replied as his fingers tightened on the grip of his gun. He was preparing to aim the Glock directly into his own shoulder, hoping that the bullet would pierce through his flesh and bones and enter the assailant’s body, giving him precious seconds to disarm the injured man. 

“You’re right...” the man replied. Suddenly a bullet slammed into Chris’s knee, causing the man to collapse to the ground.

“Chris!” Jensen called out, instinctively moving forward. However he immediately stopped when the cold metal pressed even tighter against his neck.

“The half-breed is expendable. If you don’t drop your gun, the next bullet goes to his head.”

“How do I know you won’t still put one in there after I drop the Glock?”

“Guess you have to trust me. You have five seconds to decide if you want to see a dead half-breed.”

“Jensen, don’t do it!” Chris snarled, holding his bleeding injured right knee.

Jensen stared at the blue-eyed bodyguard. He didn’t know if the man would keep his promise and not kill Chris but he wasn’t willing to risk it. He slowly lowered the gun, sealing their fate. His mind flashed back to the last image he had of Jared smiling down at him. 

“Forgive me,” he whispered, closing his eyes before feeling the sharp blow to the back of his head. Darkness engulfed him. 

+++++++

Three thousand miles away, in the middle of his day slumber the Prince felt the pain, anguish and bitter regret of his Pet. He snapped open his supernatural light blue eyes, roaring in fury and rage. 

“JENSEN!” 

The guards and creatures that heard the promise of brutal violence in the Dark Lord’s voice trembled and cowered in fear and terror. They knew only one certainty….there would be blood. And they prayed that they were not the prey that the Vampire God was seeking. 

A team of guards watching the perimeter of the apartment building quietly entered the penthouse suite. They slowly crept into the hallway that led to the master bedroom, pausing at the door. They knew that they were signing their own death warrant by daring to disturb the Dark Lord as he slumbered in the bed that he shared with his pet. But they were desperate to confirm that their Lord was not injured and knew he needed them. They knocked on the door but were met with no response from within the private chamber. The guards looked at each other and nodded. One sentinel twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door. All the soldiers felt deep fear in their hearts for their death was a certainty brought on by their bold actions. 

However they were shocked to find the darkened bedroom completely vacant. Their Prince was gone for he had already begun his hunt in broad daylight. 

The Vampire God was coming. Death was on his way.

+++++++

“I know you are awake so you might as well stop pretending, Jensen. You are a horrible actor,” a voice rang out. 

Jensen slowly opened his eyes, glaring at the brown haired man that sat a few feet away from him. Jensen was sitting on a metal chair in an empty warehouse. His arms were twisted behind the back of the seat, held with chains. The long chain links bound his entire body to the chair. Every movement he made had the shackles tightening around his injured chest, causing him sharp pain. His vision was blurry, his head pounding with each breathe that he took. Despite the torment he was in, his face remained expressionless, refusing to show any weakness to his unknown enemy that watched his every move with malicious interest. 

“How rude of me. I know your name but you don’t know mine.”

“Yeah, I do….you’re call ‘dead fucking Asshole’,” Jensen growled, tugging uselessly at his bonds. 

“I do love that charm of yours, Jensen. It’s very unique. My name is Richard Speight Jr. And I am tasked with recruiting you to our cause.”

“This is a great method of recruitment. You probably have long lines of people banging at your door wanting to be hunters.”

“Hunters?!?” he scoffed, “….that archaic breed of losers? Hardly. We are the Human Alliance. We fight and die for humans’ God given right for freedom away from the abomination of vampires. We seek to destroy all vampires for they are unholy evil creatures, polluting our world. Once we have destroyed the last of their kind, we will finally be free.”

“You know that I’m fucking a vampire, right?” Jensen snarled while his hands frantically tugged at the chains. 

“We know everything about you, Detective Ackles.”

“You stalking pervert. You better not to be jerking off to my pictures, Assface.”

Speight sighed and looked away. Jensen knew that he was aggravating the man. He was hoping to annoy the kidnapper so much that the man would leave the room. The cop wanted to twist the chair to drop onto its side on the floor. He hoped with him lying on his side, it would allow him more room to maneuver and escape from his fetters. 

“Have you noticed how you remain unaffected by the vampires’ orders even when you look directly into their eyes?”

“Yeah….so?”

“No human can withstand their gaze. When they compel a human to do their bidding even walk to his death, he will! You are the first one who has not only defied multiple vampires’ wills, but also successfully killed one. We want you.”

“Sorry, I know I’m gorgeous and all, but I’m taken. Maybe you’ll have better luck with the next human you shackle to a chair.” 

“Detective Ackles, you are not taking this very seriously,” the man admonished.

“I promise you, Dead Meat, that I’m taking this very seriously. Especially since you killed ten people! Where the Hell are my friends? God help you if you harmed them!” Jensen snarled, lurching forward despite the throbbing pressure of the restraints against his broken ribs. 

“We didn’t kill people. They were nothing but half-breeds. Their blood was contaminated with vampire genes. They are abominations of nature and needed to be eradicated from existence. There was no sin in destroying them. 

Your partner is safe, currently sitting in a holding cell. However… the other half-breed is lying in his own blood, dying as we speak. A fitting end for him... Too merciful for my taste, but I was overruled.” 

“You fucking bastard! I’m going to kill you once I get my hands on you.”

“So guess this means you don’t want to join us? Even though we are fighting for the survival of the human race?”

“Listen, Nut Job. I don’t know what kind of crazy pills you’re on. But I will never join a group that terrorizes and kills innocent people. I am an officer of the law, which rightly puts away fuckers like you in prisons where you belong.” 

“That is a shame, Detective Ackles. We had great hopes for you. But your death will serve as an example to those that dare stop us from our righteous mission. Freeing humans from those unholy creatures of the devil!” 

“Why do the crazies always have to drag religion into everything? Can’t you admit that you are fucking insane?” Jensen grumbled watching as Speight stalked toward him, revealing a large blade as he moved closer.

“I will tell them, Detective. How you kept on mocking, even unto your last breath. Goodbye.” Speight said as he raised the large dragger over his head and thrust it downward into Jensen’s thigh, twisting the blade into his flesh before yanking it out.

“Motherfucker!” Jensen roared.

“I was just going to kill you quickly, but you have such a smart, pretty mouth. Now though I’ve decided I’m just going to make you scream and piss in your pants, dying slowly as my blade repeatedly cuts into your flesh. And that’s how I’m going to tell everyone you went to your death. Bleeding and pissing from fear.” 

Jensen chuckled bitterly. He replied, “Didn’t know you were into ‘waterworks’, Sweetheart. Should have known ugly boys like you are kinky motherfuckers.”

“Shut up!” Speight screamed in rage, backhanding Jensen across the face. Blood spilled from Jensen’s split lips but the cop still laughed. His chuckles enraged the shorter man, spurring him to start punching Jensen’s chest in retaliation. With each strike against Jensen’s injured bones, he felt the cracks becoming bigger. He dazedly wondered if one of his crack bones would pierce his lungs and cause him to die from internal bleeding. 

He stared up at the fuming face of the human rebel, determined to stare into the deranged eyes of his murderer. As Speight’s left fist swung toward his damaged chest, it was suddenly grabbed by a massive, pale hand wrapping around the smaller man’s wrist. Jensen looked up at the owner of the huge hand and his heart momentarily stopped.

“Jared,” the cop whispered, his eyes full of relief and happiness. 

Speight malevolently smiled and screamed loudly, “The whore has led the Vampire abomination to us. Attack!” 

Overwhelming fear consumed Jensen for the first time in his life as he helplessly stared at the large shaded windows that wrapped around the abandoned warehouse walls. As soon as Speight had screamed, all the shuttered blinds had dropped and bright sunrays burst into the spacious room, trapping Jared in a tight circle. If he moved from the small shadowed perimeter where Jensen sat, the Vampire would be touching the direct sunlight.

The doors to the warehouse swung open and an army of men in black military body armor flooded the room. They stood in sunlit area forming a giant circle around Jared, Jensen and Speight. 

Jensen’s heart began pounding heavily in his chest, blood steadily gushing out of his injured thigh, soaking his pants. He felt dizzy and lightheaded. His vision began dimming. He fought to stay conscious, wanting to see Jared one last time, wanting to fight by his side against the enemies that surrounded them. But time was running out for him and he struggled and raged against the injustice of Jared dying for him when he was already nearly dead from the wound and beating Speight had inflicted on him. 

“Jar….leave…..I….dy…ing….lo….you.” Jensen gasped out, before his dull pain filled green eyes drifted closed. And all he saw was the blessed darkness, agony no longer touching his exhausted body. 

The Vampire Prince had stood glancing uninterestingly at the humans that surrounded him. As soon as he heard his Pet speak, his attention snapped to his most precious possession. The world darkened when he realized how grave the injuries were that Jensen had sustained. He could hear his pet’s heart beating slower and slower. 

“Jensen, Pet. Wake up.” He ordered but his beloved cop remained unresponsive, slumped in the chair. 

“He’s fucking dead. And you will join him soon, vampire!” Speight hissed at him. However the vicious man froze when he saw the true power and rage of the Vampire God before him.

“I want you to watch before you die, human. Bear witness to all that you hold dear. For I will destroy everything you love until those that knew you will curse your name for eternity,” the Dark Lord growled at him before promptly breaking his wrist. Speight screamed in terror and pain as he collapsed to his knees. 

The violent action caused the armed men to open fire upon the Vampire. But the dangerous predator was ready for their attack. Moving almost too quickly to be seen he slammed directly into the group of men. The blazing sun began burning his pale flesh, open blisters tore across his skin. But the vengeful Dark Lord continued his bloody rampage, uncaring of the wounds being inflicted upon his body. His fangs extended, ripping into the throats of his enemies. His super-human strength tore limbs and body parts from the humans, tossing the severing appendages into the chaotic crowd. Within seconds, the humans had disassembled into a panic-stricken divided mob, running toward the exits. However the doors slammed shut as if controlled by unseen hands and they were trapped inside with the bloodthirsty monster. 

Speight was forced to watch his men that he had known for years screaming, crying, and begging for their lives as the Vampire God descended. He watched men dying from ripped throats, crushed bones, having their heads brutally torn from their bodies or being simply torn in half by the inhuman strength of the Vampire Lord. One by one they died, until only he remained. The vigilante started to pray, hoping for a quick death as he watched the blood-drenched vampire storm towards him. 

He fearfully yelped when the Vampire God moved closer to him, but the Dark Lord ignored him completely. Instead the vampire knelt reverently at the chained cop’s chair, gently touching the unconscious human. Speight was astonished by the tender moment he was witnessing. He was further stunned when the vampire carefully removed all the fetters from the cop before tearing a piece of fabric and securing it around the human’s thigh injury. The Vampire God gently picked the human up in his arms and walked toward the exit.

Before Speight could breathe a sigh of relief he heard the Dark Lord’s proclamation.

“I’m not going to kill you, human. I’m going to keep you alive until you scream out every single name that you know that is associated with the Human Alliance. And only then will I begin asking the names of your family members… for they will become hunted prey and playthings for my kind. You will spend the rest of your life suffering in agony and knowing that you caused the pain that everyone whoever knew you experienced.

But if my beloved Pet dies because of what you did? You don’t want to know what I will do to your kind. If you think this is slavery, then you are sorely mistaken!”

“God….have mercy!” Speight cried out, cowering on his knees, cradling his broken wrist, as dozens of JPAD guards streamed into the room and surrounded the weeping, fearful man. 

“Don’t you know.....the only one that could have begged for mercy to be shown to you is the one person you almost fucking killed, stupid human!” one of the guards sneered at him before kicking him in the ribs. “Our God is never merciful. And if his pet were to die this night, the whole damned world will bleed.” Speight continued to weep knowing that he had sealed his friends’ and family’s fates, praying that he did not doom all humanity by his actions.

+++++++

“Stupid geek. You should have stayed out of it. Now you’re going to get beat up along with this jerk-faced loser,” the bully sneered, punching Jensen in the stomach.

The small six year old boy was bent over holding his injured belly. His green eyes glared up at the oversized ten year old bully.

“Leave Steve alone, Zach! He didn’t do anything to you. If you want to hurt him, you have to go through me first!” Jensen snarled defiantly before he barreled directly into the bigger boy. But his small, lean form did little to move the big frame of his tormenter. 

The bully laughed and threw Jensen to the ground. He raised his foot and started to stomp on the young boy.

Another boy in the background started to cry and wail, watching his friend getting beaten up to protect him. But Jensen still struggled, never giving up. He used his slender arms to protect his face while trying to kick his legs out toward Zach with little success. Suddenly he didn’t feel the pounding kicks from the big boy any longer. 

He heard a shout and lowered his arms, peering out cautiously to see what had happened. He saw his tall older brother holding Zach in a chokehold. Zach’s face was tearstained and red flushed as he weakly tugged against Tom’s arms to no avail. 

Jensen scrambled forward and quickly said, “Tom, please let him go. I don’t want you to hurt him. You’ll get in trouble.”

“No one hurts my little brother. Especially not this white-trash, little scumbag... I’m sure no one will miss you.” Tom roared, tightening his hold on the bully.

“Tom…please!” Jensen begged, afraid of the repercussions his brother would face if Zach became seriously injured. His plea seemed to be heard as his brother released his hold. Zach instantly collapsed to the ground, coughing and crying. 

“If I catch you messing with my brother again, I’ll fucking break every single bone in your body. Now get the fuck out of my sight!” Tom snarled before kicking the bully in the face once more. The boy fell backwards from the blow, crying out. He quickly backed off and scrambled away. 

Jensen looked up at his big brother in fond admiration, feeling proud and a little envious of his brother’s strength. 

“Were you going to kill him?”

Tom’s blue eyes connected with Jensen’s gaze and he quietly said, “I would if I had to. It’s my job to watch out for you.”

“I can take care of myself.” Jensen grumbled but still leaned up to give his brother a quick hug.

“I know. kiddo. But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t do anything to protect you. You’ll always be my little brother, Jensen.”

+++++++

“Tom….” Jensen moaned, his mind still caught in his childhood memory. It was one of the few good memories he had of his brother. He felt strong arms wrapping securely around him.

“Should I be jealous that you are moaning your brother’s name instead of my own, Pet?” Jared whispered behind his right ear. 

“Jared?” Jensen mumbled, struggling to open his eyes. He became aware of the familiar sound of the heart monitor near his bed. He blinked at his surroundings noting the white walls of the hospital room. He could feel Jared’s comforting big body wrapped behind his in the bed that they were both lying on. 

His arms were hooked to IV bags, pumping fluids into his dehydrated body. He felt exhausted and tired despite just waking up from a long slumber. He jerked upright when he remembered what had happened. His mind raced with fear and anxiety over the vampire’s health. 

“Shit, are you okay?! Let me see you!” Jensen demanded, twisting around which cause the machine to begin beeping loudly from his elevated heart rate. 

“Be calm, Jensen. I am alright.” Jared replied but the cop ignored him. Despite the shooting pain each movement caused, Jensen turned around and stared at the blood-covered vampire. His shaky hands ran down the vampire’s body, checking for injuries. He was able to breathe easier when he confirmed that there were no marks on the vampire’s body despite the dried blood that covered his skin and clothes.

“It’s not my blood.” Jared said as if answering Jensen’s question.

“Good.” Jensen replied as he turned around and resettled his body against the vampire’s bigger frame. 

A nurse burst into the room. She blushed when she saw their intimate position.

“Sorry….your heart monitor was alarming and I wanted to make sure that you were not suffering another seizure.”

“I had a seizure?” Jensen asked, shunned. 

The nurse nodded and said, “Yes, you suffered two seizures. You had lost a lot of blood, your body was shutting down before we could start a whole blood transfusion. Then you had another seizure when your body rejected the transfusion. How are you feeling now?”

“I’m fine. Could you do me a favor? Could you bring me a bowl of water and wash cloth?”

The nurse gave him a puzzled glance and nodded. Jared remained silent behind him, nuzzling his lips against the lightly freckled neck. 

The nurse slipped into the adjacent bathroom and soon returned and placed the items that Jensen requested on the rolling hospital table she pushed toward the cop. 

“Thank you. I’ll let you know if I need anything else,” Jensen replied in dismissal, watching the nurse give him another questioning look before she left the room.

With his hand trembling from the effort, Jensen leaned over and dipped the entire wash cloth into the bowl, letting the material soak up the warm water. He then lightly twisted the fabric to remove the excess water and gently began washing Jared’s hands, rubbing away the blood that had dried on the pale cold skin.

“I was dreaming about when I was a kid. A bully was beating up on my best friend because he was smaller. So I stepped in.”

“You were bigger than the bully?”

“No, just bigger than my friend. I was getting my ass handed to me before my brother, Tom, showed up and saved me.”

“It is his job as your brother to save you, is it not?”

“Not really. He could have walked away and let me get beat up. But he didn’t. I wondered if that’s the reason why I never attracted any bullies. I even had a smart mouth when I was a kid,” he remarked with a rueful smile.

“Really? I can’t imagine that,” Jared smirked sardonically. 

“Shut it…. Crap! I almost forgot….is Misha alright? Chris?” Jensen asked, his mind still focused on wiping away the blood on the vampire’s skin. Jared had kept stone still behind him, nuzzling at his neck in a now familiar comforting gesture.

“Yes, they are. They are being treated for their injuries. You had sustained more serious damages in comparison to theirs.” Jared quietly rebuked his pet. 

“I’ve had worse,” Jensen joked sensing the tension in the vampire. 

“You will not be hurt anymore. I forbid it!”

“I’m a cop….”

“You were attacked because you were mine. I will make an example of the humans that dare to take you away from me.”

“You do know that I’m human right? You can’t hate humanity for a few bad apples.”

“You would have died if I didn’t come for you.”

“But you did and we are here now. So stop worrying so much because you are stressing me out. I need rest and relaxation and I can’t get any if you are all worked up.”

“Are you giving me an order, Pet? Must I remind you who is your Master?”

“You know you are all talk. So shut up and let me sleep.” Jensen replied, lifting up Jared’s newly clean hands and kissing each one before settling them back onto his stomach. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his head under the vampire’s chin, affectively silencing the disgruntled Dark Lord. 

With his eyes closed, Jensen muttered, “Thanks for coming for me.”

He felt the vampire gently rubbing his belly, feelings of contentment and security filled him as he drifted closer to sleep.

“I will always come for you, Jensen. My Pet. Mine.” Were the last words Jensen heard before he felt the press of fangs piercing into his neck and feelings of euphoria flooded his system. 

+++++++

“I’m glad you are feeling better, Jensen. If you don’t mind….where is the Dark Lord?” Doctor Mark Pellegrino asked, eyes fearfully darting around the hospital room.

Jensen tried to unsuccessfully hide his grin. He never understood why people seemed so frightened of Jared. He replied, “It’s okay, Doc. He left. He had some business to take care of. So tell me the news. How bad is it?”

The doctor smiled in relief. His shoulders relaxed from the tension he’d felt over the prospect of meeting the Dark Lord for the first time. He said, “You have four bruised ribs. No fractures, which is good news. Also the injury on your thigh is healing nicely. Luckily the crazy bastard that stabbed you missed your femoral artery. You have some minor abrasions on your left arm and shoulder. You will be on antibiotics to ensure that you won’t get an infection from any of your wounds. We also did a PET scan of your brain since you were involved in a car crash. We wanted to rule out any possible brain injuries. I checked your scans and compared them to the ones you had a few months ago. The silver fragment that is still lodged in your brain has not moved. For the moment, the fragment remains stable.”

“What do you mean silver fragment? Are you telling me that I was shot in the head by a silver bullet? It wasn’t lead?” Jensen asked sharply. 

The doctor gave him a puzzled look before replying, “Yes, Jensen. According to your file, the bullet was silver. We noticed it when we read the scans; a silver bullet looks quite different from a regular lead bullet. Didn’t your doctor inform you that you had a silver fragment in your brain?”

“No, he did not,” Jensen answered, slightly puzzled. More question about his shooting filled his mind. He didn’t understand why Doctor Cohen would hide the fact that he was shot with a silver bullet. He wondered why anyone would try to kill him with silver when a lead bullet would easily have done the job. Silver bullets were tricky and expensive to make and purchase in commercial avenues. And five years ago, they were not commercially available since the existence of vampires was still unknown.

“Shit…” Jensen quietly cursed. Suddenly his shooting became more complicated and mysterious. 

+++++++

“My Prince, again you have my most sincere apologies for the mistreatment of your Pet and his guards while in my territory. I humbly ask for your forgiveness.” Chad said while he knelt on the ground, his head respectfully bowed.

The Dark Prince stood before him and watched Chad postulate himself to him. He replied, “You knew the price when you allowed them entrance to your territories. He was under your protection and I nearly lost him forever.”

“Please, my Dark Lord. I humbly beseech you and beg for your forgiveness. Is there no mercy in your heart for me for I have served you loyally for over two thousand years?”

“You are one of my oldest companions, Chad. But you know that I do not have any mercy in me. Even for you, old friend.”

“If you strike me down without first discussing it with the council there will be a revolt. I do not wish to see a civil war among our kind, my brothers and sisters fighting and dying.”

“I do not care what the council thinks. I was the one that formed and established the committee. They take orders from me. I do not serve them.”

“You are the most powerful of our kind, My Prince. But even you cannot stand against all of our kind! I do not want you to die because of your arrogance. If you insist on killing me, then do so. But only after you inform the council. Please, I do not want a war to be declared and waged in my name.” Chad passionately pleaded. His bright blue eyes staring directly into Jared’s cold impassive glaze. But he saw the futility of his appeals, for the Dark Lord had already made his decision.

“Then let them come.” The Vampire Prince proclaimed before ripping Chad’s head from his spine. A fountain of blood sprayed out from the decapitated body, drenching Jared in his old friend’s blood. Chad’s lifeless body collapsed heavily to the ground, leaving it awash in shining crimson. A vampire civil war had been declared. 

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: I’m so very happy that my amazing beta, oldbatj has time in her busy life for me… because she’s awesome! She keeps me on the straight and narrow with the details and most of all, a great friend with her fountain of support and cheeriness! I am always in awe of her skills and the speed of her turnaround time….its inspiring! She makes me want to write faster and be better. Every struggling, self-doubting writer needs an oldbatj in her life! ~~Hugs~~

Author’s Note 2: Still surprise how many people like this story! The more comments I get; the faster and more inspired I get to write the next part. So without further ado, if you are interested in what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!!


	7. Chapter 7

“Dude, what is up with the silent treatment? Normally I wouldn’t mind but your pouting is borderline ridiculous!” Jensen whined to his partner. However, instead of getting the expected smile, Misha gave him a glowering stare before turning his back. 

Jensen sighed and rubbing tiredly at the back of his neck. For the past few days after they had returned from their California trip, Jared and ensconced them in his penthouse, barely letting Jensen leave their bed. The vampire had become overly possessive and protective, driving Jensen mad with frustration but insane with lust as the Dark Lord constantly wrung pleasurable delights from Jensen’s exhausted, sore body. Despite the many injuries Jensen had suffered, the Dark Lord was determined to replace each bruise with his own, branding his pet with his mark once more. 

After spending several days in a blissful passionate embrace with his captor, Jensen had finally convinced the vampire to allow him to return to work. Unfortunately it was also the same day he had previously agreed to attend the formal dinner held at his family estate. Jensen still didn’t want to think about what his father and brother wanted to discuss with him. He doubted it was going to be a pleasant and relaxing experience.

“Dude, I’m heading out to see Doc Cohen. Are you going to tell me what got a bug crawling up your ass?” Jensen asked, pushing up from his desk-chair and moving to sit on the edge of his partner’s desk in his line of sight. 

Misha finally relented on his silence and burst out, “I can’t believe you are still with him…of your own free will!”

Jensen gaped at him in astonishment and said, “What the Hell are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the Vampire Prince.” Misha hissed.

“What about him?”

“He’s a fucking monster!”

“Are you talking about what happened in California?”

“Yes! You have no idea what a scary dangerous monster the Dark Lord is! You were unconscious when he murdered those people in that room. But I was kept locked next door and I heard all the screaming and crying. The sound of flesh and bones being torn apart still haunts me. I can’t sleep without screaming awake each night since we came back from California.”

“Misha….”

“When the JPAD officers came and unlocked my cell, the only exit was through the main room where all the bodies were. I walked through the scene of that bloodbath. It was every unimaginable horror you could ever think of. The Dark Prince didn’t leave any bodies intact. Every single one of them was destroyed. The level of violence, brutality, and inhumanity inflicted upon those corpses was unbelievable.”

“Those people were hardcore fanatical terrorists that were going to kill us… you included!”

“Don’t make excuses for him, Jensen! You are an officer of the law,” Misha rebuked harshly.

“I am not making excuses, Collins. Just stating facts. Those terrorists were not innocent bystanders. They came prepared to kill us. Kill Jared. He did what he had to do to defend himself. You cannot judge him by our human standards.”

“Who the Hell are you? What happen to the Jensen that stood by the law?”

“I’m still here. I still fight and defend innocent civilians…..”

“Really? Because apparently you will turn a blind eye for your vampire lover!” Misha snidely said, instantly regretting his words when he saw the flash of hurt and betrayal on Jensen’s face before he slipped on his usual impassive, professional mask. 

Jensen glared at his friend and abruptly stood up. He quietly said, “I know exactly who Jared Padalecki is. I know what lurks behind those multi-colored eyes….a dangerous and vicious predator that will stop at nothing to protect what is his. And I am his.”

“Jensen…..”

“Somewhere along the way, I’ve grown to care about Jared. He means more to me than I realized. I can’t cut him out of my life. I don’t want to. So you will have to decide, Misha, if you still want to be my friend and partner… or not. Because Jared won’t let me go….and I won’t let him go either.” 

+++++++

“Jensen, it’s so good to see you! How have you been?” Doctor Cohen greeted the cop excitedly as his eyes hungrily drank in the sight of the handsome broad-shouldered man.

Jensen flushed, feeling uncomfortable under the appreciative scrutiny from the doctor. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and gave the man a weak smile. He silently groaned to himself when he saw the doctor blushing bright red from his reaction.

“I’m fine, Doc. Thanks to your intense and rigid physical therapy treatment, I’m recovering nicely. I actually came here to talk about my past medical history.”

Matt gave him a puzzled look and ushered the detective to sit on his office couch. Instead of sitting across from him, the doctor chose to sit next to him on the sofa, his thighs inches from the cop’s. Jensen forced himself not to shuffle away from the close presence of the man. He realized that Misha might be right in regards to the doctor having a small crush on him.

“What is it that you want to know, Jensen?” Doctor Cohen asked. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that I got shot with a silver bullet?”

“I wasn’t aware that you didn’t know,” the doctor replied, but he avoided looking directly into Jensen’s probing eyes.

“Doc, please stop lying to me. Why did you hide this fact?” Jensen asked before instinctively reaching out and resting his hand over one of the blushing doctor’s hands. 

Matt stared at the warm, pale, freckled hand atop his own and found himself saying, “He told me that if you knew, you will do something dumb and reckless and get yourself killed. For your own protection, I had to hide the silver bullet away from you. I didn’t want to lie to you, Jensen. But I didn’t want you to die either.”

Jensen stared hard at the man until Matt looked away in guilt and shame. Jensen quietly asked, “Who told you not to tell me?”

The doctor shook his head and said, “I won’t tell you that.”

“No more lying to me, Doc. I need to know who it was. That individual may have been involved in my shooting 5 years ago.”

“No, he’s wouldn’t be! Don’t say that!” 

“Give me a name, Doc. Prove me wrong.”

The doctor sighed and said, “Your father.”

“What about him?” Jensen asked in bafflement. 

“He’s the one that asked me to keep the silver bullet fragment a secret from you. He said that if you found out, you would risk your life for the truth.” 

“Shit….” Jensen murmured, his mind once again spinning at the implications that another family member was involved in one of his investigations. He didn’t know why his father wanted to keep the silver bullet a secret from him but he was determined to get all his answers tonight at the family dinner. 

+++++++

Jensen scanned the computer screen, his hands flying over the keyboard. After his conversation with Doctor Cohen, he had rushed back from the rehabilitation center to the police station. He barely paid attention to the unit of guards that surrounded him, forming a protective circle. 

His green eyes narrowed down to the files and records he was reading about his brother. He was hoping that Danneel had lied about Tom’s police record with the precinct, however he was staring the cold hard facts right in the face. Before his sudden promotion to lieutenant, Tom had an average career at best. He had a respectable solve-to-crime-rate ratio but nothing outstanding enough to warrant an immediate promotion. Even with his new rank, Tom still did not have high profile cases or have his solve-to-crime-rate ratio improve. 

He was surprised that there was no bitterness or suspicion from the cops at his brother’s meteoric rise through the ranks. He remembered how his detective grade advancement had many of his colleagues giving him the cold shoulder. Many of his co-workers had believed that he was only given his promotion because of his father’s name and not through his merits alone. He spent months proving them wrong and fighting for his place. In the end he had earned their grudging admiration, respect and acceptance. 

His gut twisted in apprehension as he continued to read on about his brother. This led him to start questioning his father. If there were any doubts about Tom’s ethics, his father would immediately be involved. He remembered how his father was currently embroiled in his own internal affairs investigation. With a furtive glance around the squad room making sure no one was watching him, he hacked into the Internal Affairs database. 

With each word he read, mounting fury and disillusionment filled him. The officers that were investigating Sean Connery Ackles’ expense records for the department were finding discrepancies with the funds. Monies were not matching up to expense bills and services. Jensen knew that his father was not a saint. But he refused to believe that his father was a thief. He angrily grabbed the phone and punched in Jared’s private phone number.

“Miss me already, Pet?” Jensen heard the vampire’s deep seductive voice drawl in his ear. Despite his rage, he felt his body instantly responding, his cock becoming hard, pressing against the zipper of his pants. 

“Why the fuck did you frame my Dad? Wasn’t it enough that you physically assaulted him? But making him into some sort of embezzler is hitting too far below the belt,” Jensen snarled, ignoring his body’s wanton reaction. 

“Do you think I would care enough to drum up charges against your father? Why would I bother?”

“Because he pissed you off!”

“If he pissed me off, he would be dead. He merely annoyed me with his disrespectful behavior toward you. I arranged for Internal Affairs to investigate him, which would simply question his record. He would never be able to advance to Police commissioner. However, it appears the Police Chief has his own skeletons in his closet that he wants to keep hidden.”

“You mean to tell me that you had nothing to do with those bogus charges against my Dad?”

“No, Jensen. I’m telling you that those charges may be real.”

Jensen was completely flummoxed. He had never even considered the possibility that the charges against his father might be accurate. Confusion, doubt, and betrayal twisted in his stomach as he bent his head and stared down at his desk. 

“Sometimes things are not what they seem. You might want to speak to your father this evening. Ask him if the charges are true. And if they are, ask him what he is using the money for...” Jared smoothly added. 

“Are you trying to justify him stealing from the taxpayers?!” 

“With age, you will realize that the ends sometimes justify the means.”

“Holy crap….are you defending my father?! I thought you hated him!”

“I do not hate that insignificant human. He is not important enough for me to give much thought to. However… I do not like to see you this upset. If it turns out that he is a thief, then I will pay back any funds that he has stolen.”

“Why would you do that?” Jensen ask, stunned by the statement

“Because I know how much it would hurt you to see him in prison,” the vampire readily replied. 

Jensen was speechless, too grateful and overwhelmed with Jared’s gesture. He had never felt so valued or cared for in his life. He thought that he would feel constrained by Jared’s possessive attitude, but instead, he found nothing but comfort and security. 

“That’s very kind of you. But I don’t think I can ask you to do that. If my dad breaks the law, then he will have to face the consequences, just like everyone else. No special treatment.”

“You are not like everyone else. You are mine. I will decide anything that impacts you alone. If your father is indeed guilty of embezzlement, then I would decide the course of his punishment since it will affect you. Do not give orders to me, Pet.”

“Jared….”

“Hush. Ask your father if the rumors are true tonight before you worry about it even one day more.”

Jensen sighed and nodded his head. He tiredly rubbed the back of his head; a slow building headache had begun to form at the base of his skull.

“You still picking me up after the dinner?” Jensen mumbled. 

“Of course, Pet. As if I would trust you not to get into more trouble the longer you are away from me,” the vampire’s deep voice teased.

“Shut up…..” Jensen griped but he still secretly grinned. 

Jensen sobered and said, “I’m working on a case that fell under JPAD authority. All the evidence has been moved to the Cage. I need access.” His heart began beating rapidly in chest while he waited anxiously for Jared’s response. 

“I thought you were on desk duty and not allowed to work on active cases?”

“Jared….are you going to give me access or are you just going to give me a hard time?”

“I was intending to give you a very hard time later this evening….” Jared wickedly responded, chuckling when he heard the cop’s sharp intake of breath.

“Tell me, Pet. Are your boxers wet from your leaking hard cock yet?” The Dark Lord purred into the phone. Jensen closed his eyes and felt his face blushing deep red while he fought to calm his body’s roaring arousal for the vampire. 

“Do you really want me to be sporting a hard on at work? Risk letting someone else see what you consider your exclusive property?” Jensen countered.

“I will fucking kill anyone who looks at your cock,” Jared snarled, the threat evident in his voice. 

“Then stop talking all naughty with me. Geez, it’s not that challenging.”

“It’s very difficult for me not to tease you, Pet. You blush so prettily all over your sinful freckled body, making me want to strip you down, bend you over, and fuck you open until you can’t walk without feeling me for days.”

“Jesus Christ, Jared…” Jensen muttered, dropping his forehead against his metal desk. He clutched his hands into fists trying to control the overpowering lust that was raging in his body. 

Again Jensen heard Jared’s amused masculine laughter and he silently groaned and cursed the aggravating vampire. 

“Your request for the Cage access is granted. However… you must convince Sentinel Kane to accompany you. He seems to be one of the only bodyguards you half listen to.” Jared purred, his voice still had traces of humor. 

“Whatever…. Don’t forget to pick me up tonight. And don’t be late. I’ll probably get thrown out.” Jensen whispered despondently. 

“Do not worry, Pet. I doubt anyone can be that stupid. Their house will be immediately burned down until there is nothing left but ashes while the land will be salted.”

“Whoa…. drama much?” Jensen asked, surprised at the level of brutality Jared was willing to display for any infraction shown toward Jensen. 

“You have no idea the lengths I will go to for you, Pet. Now, behave yourself. And try not to get anyone killed before I pick you up tonight at your father’s house,” the Dark Lord ordered.

“You assigned a butt load of guards to me. Why is there an increase in the numbers?”

“For your protection.” 

“What would I need protection for? Shit… did you decrease your numbers of bodyguards to increase mine? Are you in trouble? Tell me. I’ll cancel the dinner for tonight,” Jensen replied, concerned for Jared’s safety. 

“Do not cancel your dinner with your father and brother. You need to talk to them to clear the air. Do not worry about me. I’ve been alive for over four thousand years without you by my side, I’m sure I’ll be safe for a few short hours.” Jared sardonically said. 

“Jared….”

“Jensen, I’ll see you soon. Now… go back to work.”

Jensen tightened his lips. He was getting an ominous feeling but he tried to shrug it off. He cheekily responded, “Just make sure that I’m in your will …especially since you bought Harvelle’s Roadhouse.”

He heard Jared give another bark of laughter before the phone call got disconnected. The smile on the cop’s face disappeared and was replaced with a worried frown. In all the confusion and chaos that suddenly appeared in his life, the only constant was Jared. He had become the anchor that Jensen desperately clung to as his world exploded into uncertainty and betrayal. And now he was afraid that someone was going to try to take away his protector. His vampire.

+++++++

Jensen tugged on his coat and felt a light pat on his shoulder. He spun around, ready to meet his attacker when he realized that it was a sheepish Misha staring at him in apology. 

“What?” Jensen asked, irritated.

Misha mockingly raise his hands in surrender. He said, “I’m sorry about before. I was behaving like an ass. I was worried about you and I should have approached you differently… instead of attacking you.”

Jensen stared intensely at his partner. He saw the dark-haired detective begin fidgeting under his gaze. He inwardly sighed, immediately forgiving his partner for his earlier harsh words. 

Jensen grinned and said, “When are you not an ass, Collins?” 

Misha immediately smiled, relieved that Jensen had forgiven him. “Only to you it seems. But my charms are legendary.”

“Is that what the paid hookers tell you? You know they’re just saying that so you tip them higher right?”

“It was only one time that I slept with a hooker! And I didn’t know she was one until she told me how much I owed her!”

“Sounds like you protest way too much…..”

“Whatever, Asshole. We can’t all have ‘pretty girl looks’ like you. Seriously, dude, you seemed to look better now than you did five years ago.”

“I know I’m gorgeous but you really gotta stop embarrassing yourself. You can’t pay me to tap your ass. No matter how much you beg me,” Jensen complained. 

“What?! I’m not begging! As if I’d want your mutated cock anywhere near my fine ass!” Misha shrieked. 

“Geez, you’re thinking about my cock again? I better get out of here before you strip down and jump on my lap.” Jensen teased leaving his partner spluttering in denial. 

A dark shadow intercepted him, blocking his path to the door. He narrowed his eyes, his hand automatically flew to the top of the gun holster strapped to his side. 

“Chris?! Is that you with a cane?!” Jensen exclaimed once the bodyguard moved directly into the light.

“Yes, its me, human. Are you blind as well as slow-witted? I swear sometimes I really question why the Prince is so vested in you.” Chris griped as Jensen smiled broadly at the man. 

Despite his grumblings, Jensen was very happy to see the bodyguard up and moving about. He couldn’t resist needling the guard once more.

“I don’t know why they keep sending you to protect me. It’s always me that ends up saving your ass.”

“What?! I’m the one that routinely gets shot or stabbed watching your ass so don’t even start complaining. Annoying human.” Chris groused as the two began walking out the police station together. 

“Someone seems to be having memory problems along with mobility. I guess that comes with old age...” Jensen snarked.

“You should not even talk about age, mortal. Although you look a lot younger than your age, you will wrinkle soon enough.”

“Oh poor baby, feeling insecure about those wrinkles around your eyes?” Jensen prodded.

“I do not have wrinkles around my eyes!”

“It’s okay….I think you look fine with the crowfeet. It looks very distinguished.”

“I hate you….” Chris groused. Jensen flashed him another wicked smile before gliding into the Impala. The bodyguard continued to mumble as he slid into the passenger side of the car. Jensen ignored the army of SUV vehicles that immediately surrounded them as they pulled into traffic. He also pretended to ignore the worrying doubts he felt for Jared. His fingers itched to call and cancel the dinner so he could rush home to Jared. But he remembered the vampire’s words. He inwardly sighed and continued to drive toward the Ackles’ family estate dreading the confrontation. 

+++++++

“I’m glad you could make it, bro. I was afraid with recent events that you were going to stay with the Dark Prince.” Tom said staring down into Jensen’s face.

Jensen raised his right eyebrow and asked, “What do you mean by ‘recent events’?”

“You know about the internal conflict between the vampire factions. The Prince apparently executed an Ancient without first seeking permission from the Vampire Council.”

“Jared does not answer to anyone.” Jensen immediately replied. 

Tom raised his right eyebrow at his brother’s fervent response. He calmly answered, “I know that. But the Council disagrees. So there’s been an ongoing discussion which translates into a lot of dead JPAD officers and vampires on both sides of the conflict.”

“There’s a fucking vampire war and I didn’t know about it?!” Jensen snarled, grabbing his cell phone determine to call and yell at Jared for deceiving him but first making sure that the vampire was safe. 

Seeing how upset his brother was becoming, Tom hastily added, “It hasn’t been publicized… If the Dark Lord didn’t tell you, perhaps he thought it was best to keep you in the dark. To protect you and not make you worry.”

“Bull shit! There’s a fucking war. I’ve should been told. If I knew, I would have never left the damn apartment. I knew the bastard was tricky, not insane!” Jensen roared. Fear and anger twisted in his gut as he immediately pressed the speed dial, waiting frantically for Jared to pick up his phone. 

“Pick up, damn you!” Jensen snarled in the cell phone before it went to voicemail.

“Jared, you sly bastard! You call me back when you get this bloody message! I found out about the damned war! You better be alright so I can kill you myself! And for God’s sake, watch your damned back! I’ll be home shortly.” Jensen practically growled into the cell before hanging up. 

“Tom, I have to go. Jared needs me.”

“Jensen. Son, stop. I need to speak to you.” Sean Connery Ackles entreated. He stood in the doorway of the large affluent living room, watching his youngest son freeze at the sound of his voice. He noted the desperation that clung to his youngest after hearing about the vampire civil war. Jensen was more worried for the Dark Lord’s safety than his own. But that was typical Jensen behavior, always putting the needs of others ahead of his own. He knew that Jensen never understood why there was a gulf between them. He suspected that Jensen somehow blamed himself. His son didn’t realize that the distance was for his own protection.

There were not many things in life that Sean Connery Ackles was sorry for. But one of his biggest regrets was the fear and doubt in his son’s green eyes as he watched his father make his way over. 

“Jensen. We need to discuss our family. There are important matters that you need to know and understand,” Ackles said to his son.

“Dad, can’t we do this later? I have to go. Jared needs me.”

“We need you more. I need you now. Can you not spare us five minutes of your precious time? I’m sure the Vampire God can take care of himself for that long.” 

Vivid angry green eyes met his own gaze and he couldn’t help but be proud of his son’s mutinous expression. Tom was always the obedient child while Jensen had a rebellious streak a mile wide. He was also the one that was quickest to defend anyone who was perceived as weaker against bullies and tyrants. 

“You got five minutes. The clock is already ticking.”

“Jensen!” Tom rebuked.

“It’s okay Tom. After the way I have treated Jensen I am surprised that he is even giving us the time of day. In your eyes, I have treated you unfairly, Jensen. But there was a reason for that. I’m asking you to give me a chance to explain myself.”

“You only have four minutes left.” Jensen replied, still unwilling to open himself up to more hurtful stings from his father. 

“We come from a long line of police officers. It’s a family tradition that we have upheld for decades. But there is another family tradition that we follow. Your mother knew about this tradition and begged me to spare you from this. She didn’t want to lose both of her sons. So instead she made me promise and this was an oath that I have never broken until now.”

“What was the promise?” Jensen asked, unwillingly intrigued by the serious tone in his father’s voice. He saw Tom standing stoically behind his father, giving him unquestioning support. 

“The truth about your birthright...” Ackles uttered immediately before black shadowy figures suddenly crashed through their living room windows. Chaos and pandemonium exploded into the Ackles living room as supernatural creatures poured in through the broken windows, attacking the humans. JPAD guards immediately swarmed into the room as well and instantly a brutal life- threatening battle had begun. 

“What the fuck!” Jensen yelled while whipping out his two guns. He saw two black forms speeding toward him as he opened fire. He then felt a powerful punch across his face, his body being lifted up into the air and thrown across the room toward the opposite wall. As soon as his body crashed to the ground, his bones were aching and bruised. He groaned and forced himself upward, his knees shaking with the effort. 

With blurry vision he spotted his brother fighting with a long katana in his hands. He gawked as he watched his brother gracefully swinging and jabbing the sharp blade with practiced martial arts skill. He shook his head and focused on the other opponents in the room. He spotted Chris wielding an ax toward a large snarling wolf. He also saw other JPAD bodyguards fighting strange paranormal creatures. 

He remembered his father and frantically scanned the room looking for him. His heart froze in his chest when he saw his father lying on the floor with the familiar looking vampire Ian standing over him. 

“Get the fuck away from him, Asshole!” Jensen screamed rushing toward them. Ian maliciously smirked before opening his mouth to display his blood-covered fangs. However he yelped in surprise when Jensen shot five bullets directly into his chest. The vampire fell backwards with Jensen continuing to empty his clip into the vampire’s body. 

Ian lay on the ground, stunned; blood gushing from his multiple bullet wounds. To his horror, he realized that he was shot with silver ammo, making his healing almost impossible. He blinked up and stared into the beautiful face of a green-eyed angel that appeared above him. 

“Tell your buddy Paul that I said ‘hello’,” his angel said before he pointed a black gun at Ian and continued shooting at his neck until his spine was disconnected from his skull, effectively decapitating the vampire. 

After kicking Ian’s head away from his body to ensure that the vampire was truly dead, Jensen turned around and rushed to his father’s side. 

“Dad, are you alright?” he asked, looking for bite wounds and injuries on his father’s body. He spotted none but was still concerned at his father’s pallid skin.

“Jensen….I’m hav….hear--t….atta…k…” His father mumbled weakly before closing his steel blue eyes. His arms clutched at his chest as he suddenly relaxed in his son’s arms for the final time.

“Dad?! DAD!!!!” Jensen screamed. 

+++++++

“Where the fuck is he?!” Jensen snarled at Chris as he paced the hospital hallway.

“Jensen….” Chris tried to interrupt but was cut off again.

“Because of my involvement with him, a gang of supernatural thugs burst into my family’s home. Not even my home but my family’s! My father is fighting for his life in there from a massive heart attack that he suffered. And it’s all because of me! I should never have let Jared into my life!”

“Jensen…. Youngling….”

“I’ve been calling him. Hell… I feel like shit and the only person that makes me feel better is a dead walking corpse! I went gay for him and the least he could do, is pick up the goddamned phone when I’m calling him! Is that too much to ask?”

“Jensen….please….”

“I’m should be worrying about my dad but I can’t seem to stop thinking about Jared. How fucking twisted is that? All I seem to care about is a vampire that doesn’t seem to care that I’m freaking the fuck out!”

Jensen paused, breathing harshly, fatigue, fear, and worry weighing heavily upon his shoulders. He turned his back on Chris not wanting to show the man his vulnerability. His tired eyes drifted to the large television screen in the hospital waiting room. The screen was flashing a breaking news report. There had been several huge explosions at the Padalecki corporate headquarters. The coverage showed the destroyed, burning buildings left behind after the bombs had had been set off. Cold, sharp fear filled Jensen. 

“Chris….. ?” he pleaded.

He felt a gentle hand lightly cup his right shoulder.

“Chris, you’re touching me... That means you are about to tell me something horrible, aren’t you?” Jensen asked, still unwilling to look at the bodyguard. He prayed that he was wrong but he almost collapsed to his knees at Chris’s next words.

“I think you need to sit down, Jensen.”

“No. Tell me now.”

“Jensen…please… sit.”

“No. You goddamn tell me now. Where is Jared?” Jensen asked finally spinning around and staring down at blue grief-stricken eyes. Chris was the first to look away, unable to meet the burning bright green eyes of the cop.

With sadness and anguish in his voice, he said, “I’m sorry, Jensen. Jared had a business meeting in one of our main headquarters earlier this evening. It was one of the buildings that were targeted for the bomb detonations. A team has gone in to confirm and identify the bodies. ” 

Jensen’s mind froze, a memory from his past swirled deep within him, shielding him from the horrific pain he felt he was unable to process. 

He remembered Jared’s seductive deep voice telling him a tale his human mother had told him.

“When I was a very young boy, my human mother would recount a tale of how I was born. Before she became pregnant with me, she had many miscarriages. This had greatly worried my mother because she was the first wife of our chieftain. If she continued to miscarry, her husband would be forced to take a second wife. This law threatened her position and any position of her future children. She went to a witch doctor and begged for a potion that would give her a healthy child. The witch doctor gave her an herbal medicine, instructing her when and how to take it. 

On her journey home, a coyote stalked her. But it was not just any coyote, but Loki, the Trickster God of the Northern lands. He told her that the medicine she carried was poison that would rot her womb. He said the witch doctor had been bribed by another woman in the tribe, one who wanted to become the second wife of her husband. He showed her his bloody snout, for he had killed the witch doctor for her treachery. 

My mother dropped down to her knees to thank Loki. She then begged him to help her conceive a healthy child. He told her the only way for her to carry a full-term child in her womb was if she had his seed in it. Only after he mated with her, would she be able to have children. She readily agreed and spread her legs for him. That night under the stars, she willingly allowed the Trickster God to fuck her for she was desperate to keep her husband’s love. But Loki was the God of Trickery. He had tricked her into allowing him to plant his seed and it was his child in her womb growing instead of her husband’s. 

A year after I was born, my real father, Loki, visited her once more. He told her that I was his son and that I had the blood of a God, destined to live a long life. I would be quicker, faster than the others, smarter and more devious. But what I had in strengths, I would lack in empathy for I was truly not human.”

“If this is a setup for you forgetting my birthday or a being late for a date, I’m still going to kick you ass.” Jensen had griped after Jared had shared his tale.

“Do you not want to hear the end of the story?” Jared said irritation clear in his voice. 

Jensen was immediately yanked from his memories when he felt Chris tugging on his sleeve. He shook his head to clear the fragmented memories and realization came rushing back to him immediately. 

“Where’s my Jared, Chris?” he asked once more, a tremor of fear making his voice waver. Pleading green eyes stared into blue ones, begging for salvation. But Chris knew that he had yet to deliver the most devastating blow to the detective. 

Chris grimaced at the bitter taste of the words he had to speak, “I’m sorry… but I have just received verification that one of the victims was our Vampire Prince.”

At the sound of Jensen’s anguished cry, Chris’s gaze dropped to the floor.

“I’m sorry, Jensen… but our Lord has died.”

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: With much love, gratitude, and blessed thanks goes out to my incredible, amazing beta, oldbatj. She always makes the story better by catching all my mistakes and cheer me on when I have doubts. She has infectious energy….she makes me tired by the lighten fast speed that she beta’d! Love you ~~hugs~~

Author’s Note 2: I left this part with a huge cliffhanger. Clue evil laughter. Want to know what happens next? Please comment for a faster turnaround time. If not, thanks for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

NOW

In the quiet of the shadowed, spacious room, Jensen placed the gleaming Colt next to the silver-bladed machete. He lifted the blade to inspect the sharpness of the edge, running his fingers down the blunt side. Seemingly satisfied by the quality of the blade, he returned it to the table. Next to the Colt, lay a shotgun with shells filled with salt. A variety of weapons were spread all across the dining room table. Each weapon was meticulously cleaned and examined, deemed worthy for their lethal purpose. 

For Jensen was on hunt… for vengeance.

+++++++

THEN

“So you are telling me that all vampires are born from gods?” Jensen asked with clear disbelief in his voice. 

Jared burst into amused laughter over the cell phone.

“Hey…stop laughing, asshat!” Jensen grumpily retorted not the least bit offended by the vampire’s reaction.

“Forgive me, Pet. I forget your innocence at times.”

“I am not naive! I just don’t know much about vampires. Since I have you, I figure I can ask about the basics and not feel dumb. So explain to me, ye of immense old age.”

“You are correct, Pet. I am quite old …with many years of experience in all different forms of sexual acts that I plan to corrupt you with,” Jared’s husky voice offered causing shivers of arousal in Jensen’s body. 

“Well, ain’t it a crying shame you’re not here to start showing me,” Jensen replied, hotly blushing.

“Is that an challenge? You know how I feel about challenges….”

“No, it’s not a challenge! Sometimes I say stupid stuff when I’m missing someone. Not that I’m missing you since it’s only been a few hours. God, now you made me have a chick flick moment.” Jensen said, groaning into the mouthpiece as he gently knocked his forehead against the cool window.

Again he heard the vampire’s amused laughter. Jared said, “Vampires are a separate species. They were dangerous, monstrous supernatural creatures that my tribe was afraid of. Our people avoided them at all cost. ”

“How did you become a vampire then?” 

“That is a very intimate question, Pet.”

“Dude, you’ve had your hands on my junk and your fangs in my neck every night. I’m pretty sure we are quite ‘intimate’ enough for me to be asking this kind of stuff about your past,” Jensen said sardonically. 

“You are very feisty today. You know how that makes me want to bend you over and split you open with my big cock, Pet.”

“Jared! Stop trying to distract me and answer the damned question,” Jensen grumbled in exasperation, his semi-hard dick stiffening with arousal, aching at the vampire’s seductive words.

Jensen heard Jared’s amused laughter as he quickly adjusted himself. “You never cease to entertain me, Pet. As much as I miss you in my arms, I find myself missing your pleasant company even more. A first for me.”

“Flowering compliments will also not act as distractions.” Jensen groused, yet despite his words, warm feelings rushed through him at Jared’s words. 

“You have a one track mind, Pet. I was betrayed by my half brother. My mother’s husband still thought that I was his natural born son. Since he was the Jarl of our people and I was his first-born son, I would have become the leader of our clan after his death. My mother’s second son, Gunnar, had hidden ambitions of becoming Jarl himself. He knew that he could not match me in strength in a direct challenge. Therefore he plotted to murder me by supernatural means. He lured me into a trap, left me poisoned and dying, as food for the vampires to finish off. He didn’t suspect that the vampire that found me would sire me into becoming one of his own. Nor did the vampire that made me realize that my linage would instantly transform me into an Ancient.”

“What is a ancient?” Jensen interrupted. 

“Once a vampire has passed the milestone of being one thousand years old, they inherit more powers, becoming an Ancient. Each Ancient’s abilities are unique and dependent on that individual vampire. It was never heard of for a newborn vampire to become an Ancient until I was born. I am the first and the only one. This phenomenon came about only because I have the blood of a God in my veins.”

+++++++

NOW 

Jensen carefully packed each weapon into the large black duffel bag. In addition to the black military body-armor he wore, he had two guns, three knives, and a long blade strapped and hidden on his body. He gave one last longing look about the room. He could still feel Jared’s presence, beckoning him to stay. This had become their home, a life that they were slowly building together. But the shattering knowledge that his beloved vampire had been stolen from him and murdered caused a red-hot cloud of anger and the thirst for revenge had begun to consume him. 

“Are you ready?” A voice asked from behind him. 

Jensen’s green eyes narrowed as he gazed upon the large family crest that Jared had placed on the living room wall. He remembered Jared declaring that Jensen had now become a Padalecki since he was the vampire’s exclusive property. His response had been tackling the vampire to the floor and declaring vehemently that he was no one’s property. They had ended up groping and making out like teenagers for hours. The evening ended with Jensen begging to be owned by Jared while the vampire’s talented mouth swallowed him completely down, milking his sore cock clean. 

Determination steeled his nerves and straightened shoulders as Jensen turned around and met the blue eyes of his bodyguard.

“Let’s go hunting, Chris.” 

The bodyguard gave a dark smile, replying, “For once we are in complete agreement.”

+++++++

THEN

“Why are you still following me around, Kane? You were only protecting me because Jared told you to. Now that he’s……” With his words caught in his throat, Jensen struggled to continue, “Why the fuck are you here?”

“The Dark Lord gave us explicit orders to protect the Commander of the Guild upon his death. His word is law.” Chris replied in a steady tone.

“I still don’t understand why you are here...” Jensen asked in confusion, his mind still numb with anguish, rage and despair. 

“A few weeks ago, our Dark Lord had declared you the Commander of the Guild. The Guild is the JPAD organization. We have all pledged our lives to protect and vowed to follow your orders.”

“He never told me. I didn’t know….”

Pity filled Chris’s eyes at the sense of loss in the cop’s voice. The bodyguard gently replied, “It matters not… for you are our leader now. Even in death, our Master wanted to keep you safe from his many enemies. We need to get you to a secure location. Those that have struck against our Dark Prince will seek to assassinate you as well.” 

Defiant, wrathful green eyes met his gaze. With a determined shake of his head Jensen simply stated, “No. I will not be the one that will go hiding in the night. Tell me who did this. Give me their names.”

“Jensen, I do not think that is wise….”

“I don’t care what you think, Kane. You answer to me. Give me their names, Sentinel.” 

Chris inwardly sighed and bowed his head. He was afraid for Jensen. Although he had little respect and patience for humanity, he had grown to care and regarded the stubborn loud-mouthed police detective with respect. He had failed his Prince and he would be damned if he failed Jensen too. 

“Kane….the names.”

“We suspect the culprits to be the Vampire Council.” 

“Names.” Jensen barked.

“They are very powerful, Jensen.”

“I don’t fucking care! Give me their names. Do not make me ask you again!” Jensen snarled, grabbing the bodyguard’s shirt in frustration and warning.

Chris looked directly into rage-filled green eyes and said, “The Council consists of five vampires… Eric Kripke, Sera Gamble, Jeremy Carver, and Ben Edlund. However the real power is the only Ancient vampire on the council… the one truly leading it...”

“Who is the Ancient?”

“You’ve had words with her before. The Ancient is Genevieve.” 

+++++++

THEN

“How do you kill an Ancient?” Jensen asked.

“Are you already plotting ways to kill me, Pet?” Jared menacingly asked, clear warning in his voice.

“What?! If I wanted you dead I would cut you off from touching my body. That means no sucking my blood and grabbing my junk. You will be dying in two days.” Jensen griped, shock and annoyance reflected in his voice. 

“Then why do you want to know how to kill an Ancient?”

“If you haven’t notice, I have a very smart mouth that tends to piss off a lot of people, vampires included. And if I happen to accidently piss off an Ancient, it might be a good idea to know how to protect myself.”

“Yes, you do have an ability to make others want to harm you constantly.”

“Hey!” Jensen indignantly exclaimed.

Jared ignored the cop’s outburst and said, “Each Ancient’s vulnerability is slightly different from another’s since each has different powers. However, most Ancients are weakened by silver. And all will die if you remove their heads from their bodies. The trick is in how to debilitate them.” 

“How do you do that?”

“By using the natural elements of the earth. Some become weak if you use silver, iron, or holy water from a blessed church. Once they become incapacitated, chop off their heads. Then they will meet their true death.

If you truly want to avoid any form of confrontation with an Ancient, keep your mouth shut and do not engage them.” 

“Yeah, me shutting up and playing nice to some asshat….not going to happen.” Jensen snarked.

“Yes, I am fully aware of that, Pet. A good thing you have a nice ass. Must be the only reason why I keep you around.”

“WHAT?!” 

+++++++

NOW

With the heavy weight of the duffle bag in his left hand, Jensen and Chris made their way to the front door of the penthouse suite. With each step he took, he felt Jared’s presence slowly withdrawing from him.

He stopped and nodded for Chris to leave, wanting a few minutes alone in the suite. After the bodyguard quietly closed the front door, Jensen sighed and turned around. In the dull light, Jensen’s eyes caressed each object in the room for the last time. Even if he survived the night after his mission, he never intended to return to the suite. It had become too painful to stay, memories of Jared haunting him, driving him mad with grief and sorrow. 

“Goodbye, Jared.” Jensen whispered as one tear trickled down from his right eye. He turned and opened the door, leaving the life and the home he had shared with the vampire behind. 

“Jensen….” A voice called out in the hallway. Jensen turned and spotted Chris grabbing a hold of a tall man, pushing him backwards toward the elevator. The man continued to struggle, finally breaking out of the bodyguard’s grip. 

“Jensen…” The man called out once more. 

Jensen finally relented and said, “Chris….let him go.”

But the bodyguard refused to listen. He grabbed the man once more, snarling out a question, “Who is he, Jensen?”

“I’m his brother, mongrel. Get your hands off me before I start taking offense.” Tom growled.

“I’ll like to see you try, human.” Chris sneered but instantly froze when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. 

“Chris, stop being an ass. Tom, put the gun away.” Jensen sharply ordered, striding toward the combatants. 

“What is he doing here?” Chris gritted out as he watched Tom slowly inching away from him with his gun still pointed at the bodyguard.

“I’m here for my brother, half-breed. I’m here to make sure that you won’t get him killed,” Tom snarled. 

+++++++

THEN

“Why the fuck are you not at the hospital?” Tom snarled at his brother. But Jensen barely gave him a glance as he continued to assemble his weapons on the table. 

“Why are you stock piling these weapons? What are you planning to do? Jensen! Talk to me. Please.”

“Stay out of this Tom. Go back to the hospital and watch over Dad. The less you know the better...” Jensen replied, his mind focused on cleaning or sharpening each weapon in turn. His shoulder was suddenly grabbed and his angry green eyes snapped to the worried blue orbs of his brother. He finally noticed his brother’s fatigued appearance, dark shadows formed under tired, weary eyes. He felt a pang of guilt, but he was still sure that he didn’t want to involve his brother in his vengeful plans. 

“You are the only family I have left in this world, Jensen. Mom’s gone and Dad’s halfway there. Whatever you’re planning…please… let me help you.”

“I don’t want to risk you getting hurt.”

“Don’t worry about me getting hurt. I can take care of myself. I’m more worried that you don’t have anyone watching your back.”

“I do….”

“They’re not family. No one can protect you like I can…or will. It’s my job as your older brother to watch out for you. So whatever you are planning, you better include me. I’m not going to watch you die. Not again.” 

Blazing blue eyes stared into Jensen. He saw how serious Tom was and it shocked him to see the devotion and seriousness in his brother’s eyes and the set of his jaw. It shook him to his very foundation, and he began to question his previous assumptions of their brotherly relationship. He had always believed that Tom never cared for him but now seeing how passionate his brother was, he began to realize that Tom was always in the background watching over him. 

He wanted to say something to his brother, apologize for the miscommunication, and the distance between them. But Tom once again took matters into his own hands and reached out and hugged his little brother.

“Its okay, bro. I know. I know.” Tom muttered. 

Jensen closed his eyes and relaxed into his brother’s solid hold. He felt grief and exhaustion catching up to him. For once he didn’t have to be the strong one, holding everything together. Tears began dripping down his cheeks, the sadness and pain threatening to overwhelm him. 

“I miss him so much…” Jensen said. 

“I know. Tell me your best memory of him. It will make you feel better.” Tom smoothly said. 

“I’m not going to torture you with that, man.”

“No, I want to know. I wish I had given him a chance since he meant so much to you. But I can get to know him now through your memories. So tell me, what was your best memory,” Tom encouragingly said. 

“You’re going to laugh….”

“I promise I won’t. Unless if it’s really funny. Then I’ll wait until you leave the room and then… I’ll laugh.” Tom promised.

“Fine…it was when he first got me pie. I was coming home from a frustrating day at work. Couldn’t close out any of my cases and the guys at work were giving me a hard time because they’d found out that I was batting for the home team. Nothing directly to my face, you know… just fucking lousy comments behind my back. Cowards. Anyway… when I came home, Jared had gotten this hot, steamy cherry pie for me. And a huge mug of coffee! It was the first time in a long time that I felt…..loved.” Jensen smiled. 

“But the best part was what he was wearing…an apron. You see Jared is always wearing these thousand dollars expensive suits. He will never be caught dead in anything casual. But for that day, he just knew that I was feeling blue. And he wore that apron to make me laugh. And he did, the sly bastard. He claimed that he baked me the pie but I saw the box where it came from in the trashcan.”

Jensen smiled again, remembering the flowery pattern of the apron and Jared’s expression on his face while wearing the cheap material. 

Tom knew the incident that Jensen was referring to. When news had broken out that Jensen was dating a male vampire, a few of the male police officers had made snide and insolent remarks. The cops didn’t realize that the vampire Jensen was seeing was the Dark Prince. What Jensen didn’t know was that the very officers that had insulted him showed up dead in their homes, their throats and bodies torn apart. It was instantly tagged as vampire related and the case was closed. That day forward, no other officers had dared to insult or insinuate anything about Jensen for fear of death. 

“Sounds like a good memory,” Tom choked out, still remembering the bloody mutilated bodies of the cops from the crime scene photos. 

“It was...” Jensen said sadly. 

“I’m going to kill the bastards that murdered Jared. Don’t try to stop me. You can stand with me or you can stand aside. The choice is yours.”

Tom stared at the cold determination on Jensen’s face. He replied, “You will be breaking the law.”

“I only uphold the human laws. This will be outside human jurisdiction.”

“This is still revenge, Jensen. You are going up against powerful supernatural creatures. Do you really think you can bring them to justice?”

“I have no desire for justice, Tom. I mean to kill every last one of them with my last dying breathe.”

His older brother stared steadily back at him and grasped Jensen’s right shoulder before declaring, “Then I’ll be right along side of you watching your back.”

“Why would you do that? You didn’t know Jared. And I thought you hated all vampires.” 

“Because, Jensen. You are my brother. I’m doing this for you.”

+++++++

NOW

The black SUVs unobtrusively rolled up to the massive gated mansion at the end of the street. The darkened skies had slowly begun to lighten with the rising sun. Daylight was approaching; night was becoming day once more. The armed men leaped out of the parked vehicles and began to infiltrate the spacious house. 

The men were broken up into two groups. Jensen led the team that entered the house from the front while the second team entered the house at the back. The mansion belonged to Genevieve, the Ancient. Earlier in the evening, she had hosted a victory party to celebrate the successful assassination of the Dark Prince. It was rumored that all the council members had attended the party. 

Jensen planned to use Genevieve’s arrogance against her. She thought with the Dark Lord dead that she was untouchable. On the very night she threw her lavish party, Jensen intended to kill her only hours later and within her own territory, sending out a strong message. Death was coming for those that had betrayed the Prince.

Once the main team entered the house, they split up into two additional sub-teams. One sub-team made their way upstairs while the second team remained on the first floor. All the teams had one main directive, search and kill any supernatural creature they encountered. 

Jensen led the team to the second floor. He was determined to find the Ancient. The first bedroom door he opened revealed two male vampires fucking and drinking from a screaming human girl. Without any hesitation, he opened fired, shooting silver bullets into the vampires. The girl screamed as blood from the vampires drenched her face and naked body. Jensen barely gave her another look as he quickly closed the door and continued down the hallway to the next room.

Sounds of gunfire and screams continued to echo throughout the house. When Jensen walked into the next bedroom, it was empty. However after years as a detective, the cop was not so easily convinced. He began by checking the closet, which was empty. With his hands tightening on the stock of the AK-47 he carried, he knelt down and checked underneath the bed. Two bright amber eyes stared back at him from the darkness before the monster leaped from its hiding place, extending its razor sharp claws and gnashing its vicious-looking teeth toward Jensen. 

The cop jerked backwards, emptying his clip into the furry creature. The force of the silver slugs propelled the werecreature backwards, onto the bed. Blood from its wounds soaked the bed sheets crimson bright. Its body was shaped like a gorilla while having a large coyote like head. It snarled at him before rising once more. But Jensen was ready for the creature. He whipped out his machete and sliced off one of the creature’s leg, causing the beast to howl in agony. 

“We can do this the easy way where I put a bullet in your head and you die instantly. Or we can do it the hard way where I start to hack off every limb from your body…..slowly. Either way, you’ll be dead. Got me?” Jensen growled, blasting another slug into the creature’s shoulder. 

The monster wailed in pain but its intelligent eyes blinked at Jensen. The cop knew that the beast understood every word that he had spoken. 

“Where is the Ancient Bitch? Lie and I’ll cut off another limb.”

But the creature only snarled at Jensen. Droplets of bloody drool flew from its crimson covered fangs. Without another word, Jensen brought the machete down hard across the creature’s right forearm, chopping it off at the wrist. The monster wailed with anguish, curling itself into a protective ball. 

“Give me the location now. Or you won’t like what I will do to you next.” Jensen said before dumping holy water onto the creature’s exposed back. The monster screamed as its skin began to burn and blister from the sacred liquid. 

“Mer….cy…..,” it finally choked out, panting in fear and torment. 

“You must have me mistaken for someone else.” Jensen replied before pouring more holy water onto the creature’s face watching the skin immediately scorch and fester into welts. 

“Ahhhh….. ro…m… down the hall. Las….on…. she is….the….” The creature piteously panted, its yellow eyes full of fear as tears had began dripping down its snout. 

“You know I’m not going to kill you right now. I’m going to leave you here alive. I’ll going down to the room you told me about. And if she’s not there I’m going to come back here for you. You don’t want me to come back now do you? Because I’ll be really annoyed. So this is your last chance. Where the fuck is that bitch?” 

The beast stared at the human in front of him. He suddenly realized that this human was one of the deadliest predators he had ever encountered. Ruthless rage shone from the human’s emerald green eyes. “Sss…he loca…. Bass…e…ment.”

“So you telling me that the Ancient is located in the basement?”

The creature nodded tiredly, trembling in fear at the retaliation that it would receive from its first lie to the human. But the man merely said, “Thank you.” The human immediately raised his gun and shot the creature pointblank in the head. 

Jensen turned away from the dead creature and spoke into his earpiece.

“I have confirmation that the Ancient is located in the basement. I’m on my way. Do not engage until I’m present. Over.” 

+++++++

Jensen walked into the basement his assault rifle cocked and ready. Despite his radio message, none of the guards that were deployed to the basement had responded. He immediately knew why when he saw the dead destroyed bodies littering the floor of the cellar. The basement was the area most protected from sunlight in the entire house. The guards had begun ripping down the curtains that covered the windows throughout the mansion and bright sunrays covered the first and second floors. 

His intense gaze darted about the massive area, looking for potential hiding places that Genevieve may have secreted herself. As he continued to survey the room, he felt eyes watching his every movement. 

“Come on, bitch. Stop cowering like a human and face me. Or are you too frightened since I was the one that gave you a scar?” Jensen mocked. He then heard a scream of outrage over his head and looked up.

Genevieve was clinging to the ceiling in true vampire form. Her fangs extended as she dropped directly down towards him. But before her body was able to drop on top of his, he was able to lurch to the side, making her miss her target by a few inches. She hissed and snarled at him, her usually beautiful face twisted into a hateful, otherworldly animalistic mask. 

“I am not afraid of anyone! Especially not a creature like you!” She hissed at him before she pounced, her body slamming into him. They tumbled down to the floor; Genevieve straddled his hips as she loomed over Jensen’s prone form. She dug her fingers into his chest, causing the cop to grunt in pain. 

“I was counting on that.” Jensen growled before stabbing his hidden silver blade directly into her stomach. He twisted the handle before pushing the dagger upward, snapping the bones in her chest cavity. A stream of blood gushed from the large gaping wound, drenching Jensen’s face and chest. But Jensen quickly shoved his hand into her chest, grabbing at her still beating heart. 

The Ancient wailed and screamed with anguished pain. She blindly grabbed Jensen’s throat, trying to choke the human to death in order to force him to release her heart. But the tenacious cop refused to let go. He began to tug the beating organ out from her chest. She panicked as she felt her heart being pulled free from her body. She started to punch the human, breaking his nose and facial bones. But still, the pit-bull of a cop refused to let go. 

Finally in her last desperate move, she sunk her fangs into his throat, piercing his jugular. She heard an outraged roar behind her before she felt her spinal cord being torn from her body. With Jensen still gripping her heart and the force that dragged her body backwards, she felt her heart being totally torn loose. Her lifeless body collapsed onto Jensen’s.

Jensen felt the vampire’s dead weight against him. His eyes began to swell from the beating she had given him as he struggled to push her body off of him. But he could already feel a rising weakness as the blood from his bitten jugular continued to flow from his wound. He closed his eyes, too dizzy and weak to fight anymore. He felt someone lifting the dead vampire’s body off of his. And then someone was gently picking him up. He felt familiar hands caressing his body and tiny tears began trickling out of his closed eyes. The hands felt so much like Jared’s and he didn’t want to open his eyes to dispel the pleasant illusion. 

“Pet, open your eyes for me…” he heard the familiar endearment being whispered close to his ear. But again he refused. 

“Jensen, do not make me ask you again. Open those eyes.” The voice demanded. Finally Jensen did. Wonder filled his green pain-dulled eyes. 

“Jared….” 

+++++++

When Jensen woke up, he reached out for the familiar cool body of the vampire. But all he could feel were the cool empty silk sheets. He snapped his eyes open, fearful that he had only dreamt that Jared was alive. He found himself lying naked in their bed. 

“Jared!” He screamed, yanking open the bedroom door. He began racing through the penthouse looking for his missing vampire. He finally found his target in the living room. The room was full of other vampires kneeling at the Dark Prince’s feet. Jensen didn’t pay any attention to them. 

“You fucker!” He snarled at the amused expression of Jared’s face before the vampire caught sight of his Pet’s naked appearance. 

“Why the fuck are you naked?!” Jared hissed, possessive rage deep in his voice. The other vampires huddled in fear and lowered their faces to the floor, careful to avoid looking at the naked beauty of the Dark Lord’s precious pet. 

“It’s your fault …since you should be in bed with me. Prepare for the consequences.” Jensen growled before launching himself directly into Jared’s arms. The cop immediately kissed the vampire before clawing at his clothes, ripping the tie and shirt from the big body while yanking the blazer away. 

“Get the FUCK out.” Jared snarled at the kneeling vampires before flipping his pet on his back on the plush rug. He grabbed a glass of wine and threw it directly into the fireplace a few feet away from the rug. The fire instantly blazed larger, warming the room. He didn’t want his pet to grow cold or uncomfortable. 

The sound of vampires quickly scrambling away and then the front door quietly being closed could be heard in the distance. 

“Jensen, are you sure?” The Dark Lord asked, his light blue eyes staring deeply into his beloved pet. 

Jensen reached out and gently traced his hand over Jared’s handsome face. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He felt so overwhelmed with joy that Jared was alive. He knew that he was making a rash decision but he didn’t want to wait anymore. He dragged the vampire down for a kiss. 

“Fuck me, Jared. Please.” He muttered against the vampire’s lips. Jared leaned backward and immediately stripped out of his remaining clothes. Before long the vampire’s naked body was pressed against his own. Jensen flashed back to the beating he had taken and wondered why his face and body didn’t have any bruises and swelling but any concerns he had were quickly forgotten as Jared began kissing and caressing him.

“So beautiful. Mine…” Jared reverently said as he kissed and nibbled Jensen’s neck down to his chest and stomach leaving a wet trail that was sensitive to the cool air. Jensen twisted his hands into the vampire’s silky locks as Jared teasingly licked Jensen’s aching cock, rubbing at his swollen balls. But before Jensen began begging, the Dark Lord opened his mouth and swallowed down the hard leaking length. 

Jensen moaned at the hot wet heat surrounding his cock. He felt Jared’s blunt fingers pressing against his hole before thrusting in. The foreign presence of the fingers brought a burning sensation. To distract himself, he focused on Jared’s skillful mouth on his dick. Before long his body adjust to the thrusting fingers. Suddenly Jared pressed his fingers against his prostate and Jensen cried out at the rush of pleasure that flushed through his body. Jared’s mouth pull away from his cock and sank his fangs into his thigh while continuing to stroke his aching length and simultaneously thrusting his fingers into his tight hole. The triple sensation of hands, fangs, and fingers in him was too much for Jensen to hold back as he spurted out his come, painting Jared’s hand and his belly white with semen. 

His tense body relaxed against the rug as he panted in exhaustion. He watched Jared with half-masked eyes, exhaustion deep in his bones. The vampire crawled upward; kissing Jensen’s come covered stomach, chest, neck and plush lips. He rubbed the semen from Jensen’s stomach onto his fingers before pressing the sticky liquid back into Jensen’s tender hole. He grunted in discomfort but found that his legs were spread out and pressed against his chest exposing his private channel to Jared’s hungry eyes. 

Jensen blushed with embarrassment and tried to tug free to no avail. 

“Jared…” 

“Hush, Pet. I promise you will enjoy this ride much better than last time.” Jared said before quieting his captive with a mind-blowing kiss. With his body relaxed from his earlier orgasm, Jensen didn’t immediately tense up when he felt Jared’s massive cock pressing against the rim of his muscle. He wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck, trusting the vampire with his body. He felt answering kisses around his neck and side of his face before Jared plunged his massive length into his tight channel. 

“Motherfucker, you’re big!” Jensen cried out. 

“Relax, Pet. I won’t move until you are ready.” Jared rasped to him. He could feel the vampire shaking, holding still until his body became adjusted to the giant length that felt like it was splitting his insides open. The idea that the powerful vampire was holding himself still, torturing himself until Jensen was ready warmed the cop. He nuzzled his lips against the rapid beating pulse of the vampire’s neck. He could feel his body gradually adjusting to the massive intrusion. He focused on the familiar weight of Jared, his scent and sweaty warm body pressed against his own. Slowly the pain melted into the background. 

“You can move now,” Jensen muttered before reaching up and demanding a kiss from his vampire lover. 

“Such a demanding, Pet...” Jared responded before smiling down and kissing his human once more. He began a slow rocking motion, his cock rubbing at Jensen’s prostate with each thrust. This caused Jensen to moan as he felt his own flaccid dick harden with arousal once more. The slow rhythm gradually increased as Jensen’s cock became harder. The cop found himself unconsciously thrusting upward, meeting each thrust with his own. Before long Jared began pounding into his human, causing Jensen to moan with pleasure since each thrust was aim directly at his prostate. Jared leaned down and sank his fangs directly into Jensen’s neck, causing the cop to come, spilling hot loads of semen against their grinding bodies once more. Jared growled his satisfaction before finally shooting his load of semen into Jensen’s sloppy channel, flooding the tender walls with his hot come. 

“Holy shit….you are going to kill me one day….” Jensen muttered tiredly before drifting off to sleep. His mind still had questions about the missing bruises and injuries he received from his fight with Genevieve. But he was too exhausted and he slipped off to sleep, promising himself that he would ask Jared the next day. 

Unbeknownst to him, his vampire continued to hold him throughout the night, gently kissing the bruises on his skin while watching them slowly disappear from his lightly freckled flesh. 

+++++++

The vampire Ancient watched as the Dark Lord stared at him across the table. Beads of sweat formed on the back of his neck. Despite his two thousand years of being a vampire, the Dark Lord still frightened him. He had encountered many dangerous supernatural creatures in his lifetime. But the deadliest, craftiest, and scariest predator was sitting right across from him at this very moment. 

“What brings you here, Morgan?” The Prince asked him. He froze, assessing the mood that the Vampire Prince was in. One of the many reasons why JD Morgan was able to survive for so many years as a vampire was his ability to detect the threat level in the room he occupied.

“I came to pledge my fealty to you. And to remind you that I am no threat to you whatsoever so please do not kill me.”

The Dark Prince smiled and leaned forward in his chair. “Why do you think I would want to kill you? Do you think I am that powerful?”

JD stared at the Dark Lord. At first glance, the vampire looked like some young, rich executive with his long silky brown hair and smiling, youthful, handsome face. But with the Ancients, it was always the eyes that gave away how truly old and powerful the vampire was. And the Prince’s eyes were dark pools reflecting immense power and a promise of death. 

“I know exactly how powerful you are, my Prince. You have been controlling every facet of vampire culture for the past millennium. You had created the Guild, hell hounds that watch and control the population of young vampires. Any vampires that overstep their boundaries, you deploy teams of half-breeds to eliminate their nests. 

You set up a mock council for vampires to govern but again it’s another tactic to keep an eye on powerful vampires that can become an issue for you in the future. You routinely ‘cleanse’ the council every twenty to thirty years. This recent civil war was an example of how you eliminate ambitious vampires while securing your powerbase and sending out a message to your enemies. That is why most of the Ancients that have ever been appointed to the council have refused the position for they know you will kill them twenty to thirty years after their appointment. Genevieve was the only Ancient that has ever accepted the position. I personally thought she was a stupid cow that overestimated her own power and worth.

My only question is why you allowed the existence of vampires to be revealed to the human population. Are you not afraid that the humans can potentially rise against us? They do outnumber us 10 to 1.” 

Morgan couldn’t believe he dared ask the question that had been burning in his brain for these past five years. He never understood why the Dark Lord allowed for the radical change to occur now when vampires had always been hidden and had quietly walked among the human race since the dawn of time. 

“Your vision is too narrow, Morgan. You have not included the other races.”

“What other races do you speak of?” JD asked, perplexed. 

“The other monsters that hunted vampires and human alike. In this world, there are many supernatural creatures. Some that you have never met and, that you should pray you never have to… for they will tear your flesh and bones apart. I speak of the shadow creatures that live in the dark forests in the wild East, goblins and were-creatures that exist in the murky sewers of our cities. Combined all together, the population numbers are close to one another.”

“But why did you do it?” Morgan persistently asked. 

“Boredom.”

“You changed our entire way of life because you were bored? What about the human you are keeping…the police detective. He was shot five years ago with a silver bullet. Probably the reason why he doesn’t bend to our will... Did you have anything to do with his shooting?” JD asked knowing instantly that he had made a grave mistake. The fury reflected in the light blue eyes of the Dark Lord foreshadowed his barely controlled rage. The Ancient vampire gulped and silently cursed his stupidity and loose tongue. 

Jared looked at the trembling Ancient before him and said, “No. But I intend to kill the persons that were involved but only after I deal with you.”

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: Massive thanks go out to my amazing beta, oldbatj, with her magical, out-of-this world beta skills. Aside from her lighten fast turnaround time; she also adds details that only enrich the story further! I am very lucky to have her as my beta but truly blessed to also call her a good friend too! ☺ 

Author’s Note 2: In case you miss it, Jared was born into a Viking clan. 

Author’s Note 3: I cannot believe that we only have two more parts left of this story! I normally would be sad but there is simply so much left of the story to wrap up!! So without further ado, if you are still interested in what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!


End file.
